


Little Bit Of Trouble

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Series: Littles [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Kim Seokjin, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Park Jimin, Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Headspace, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Littles, M/M, Multi, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 89,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: This has been requested by multiple people, and I have never written a fanfic like this before so please bear with me.I had just recently lost my job, and was becoming borderline desparate.  I had eaten through all of my savings and was down to my last bit of money when I got an opportunity from my best friend.  He knew of a live-in position where I would be payed well to be a caregiver. I leapt at the opportunity, not realizing how big of an impact it would have on my life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ughhh, Namjoon. What am I going to do?" I asked, putting my forehead on the table.

"Has it gotten that bad?" He asked, typing away on his laptop.

"Yeah, unfortunately it has. I am almost completely out of money. There are only two weeks left in the month. After that, I will have no rent money for next month." I whimpered, trying not to cry. I had been so stressed since over half of the department I worked for got laid off.  I had been looking for another job, slowly eating away at all of my savings and now, I was down to almost nothing. 

"Oh damn. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that." He replied softly, stopping typing to look up at me. I nodded and let out a deep sigh. Namjoon was my best friend since middle school and he was one of the smartest people I knew. He got a job that allowed him to work from home, that way he could care for his boyfriend, Jin.

"I'm so lost." I said, wiping a tear away, feeling so utterly discouraged. Before we could continue talking, footsteps were heard entering the dining room.

"Daddy? Why is Noona crying? I don't like seeing Noona cry.  It makes me sad." Jin asked, rubbing his eyes after just having woken up from his nap. He clutched a teddy loosely in one arm as he pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. Namjoon pushed his chair back and patted his lap, motioning for Jin to sit on him. Jin walked over and slipped sideways onto Namjoon's lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Baby, she's just upset because she can't find a good job." He replied, running his hand over Jin's hair.

"Noona, don't be sad. Do you want to borrow my teddy? He makes me feel better when I'm sad." Jin replied so innocently, offering up his bear.

"That's ok, sweetie. You keep your teddy. He will miss you if I take him." I smiled. He nodded and pulled his teddy bear safely back into his arms. I wish it was as easy as cuddling a stuffed bear to make me feel better. I wish I could slip into little space like Jin did to get rid of my worries. The first time Namjoon wanted me to meet Jin, he explained it to me. At first, honestly I didn't quite understand it, but when I saw them interact, it really touched my heart. I had since then grown extremely fond of Jin, in little space but also when he was big. Namjoon loved him so dearly and they truly made each other happy.

"Look, I may know of something." Namjoon started.

"Oh God, anything!! Whatever it is, I will do it!" I agreed, perking up.

"Wait, it's not that simple. You have to really think about this, because it is a huge commitment and one you cannot take lightly. " he replied, holding a squirming Jin close.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, now curious as to what kind of job he was talking about.

"A friend of ours is looking for help. He is looking for a live in caretaker." He said, staring at me.

"Oh. You mean, he is a little?" I asked, biting my lip. I loved Jin and all, but taking care of my own little? I don't know about that.  I don't know if I am capable enough.

"Yeah. He has never had a caretaker and it is getting harder and harder for him. He is very unhappy, because he can't go into little space unless he is visiting and it is stressing him out almost to the point of sickness. I have actually had to rush over there a few times because something has happened and he slipped into headspace. "Namjoon sighed.

"I don't like when Kookie's sad." Jin mumbled into Namjoon's neck.

"Kookie?" I asked.

"His name is Jungkook, but when he's in little space he goes by Kookie." Namjoon replied.

"So you said it's live-in. How would that work?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He has a small house and would want you to move in there and be his caretaker full time.  That is his ultimate wish, really.  He hasn't found anyone he trusts enough yet to do that for him, so he asked me if I knew of anyone.  I didn't think to ask you yet because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it." He answered, still stroking Jin's hair, who was falling asleep again.

"I'm not sure. I mean, do you think I'm even capable?" I asked, biting on my thumbnail.

"Well, you've done very well every time I've asked you to stay with Jinnie here. But before you could even make a decision, you would need to meet him. I tell you what, he and two more little friends of Jin's are coming over for a playdate tomorrow. Why don't you come over and just meet him with no pressure? I won't tell him that you are considering it, so you can be relaxed about it." He suggested.

"Alright, I guess that would be ok." I replied.

"And there will be two more caretakers as well. That way you can ask anything you need and you will get plenty of advice. Consider this equivalent to a very laid back job interview." He said, rocking Jin slightly as he stirred.

"Ok, that sounds good." I agreed. I was nervous but I was so desparate, I would do almost anything.  

*****  
Jin ran around the back of the house, shrieking at the top of his lungs. I stiffled giggles as I saw Namjoon tear off after him.

"Jinnie, if you don't sit still and let me dress you, I will tell them to forget it and cancel your playdate!" Namjoon said sternly, raising his voice.

"No!! I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be good." I heard Jin reply in a sad tone. A few minutes later, Namjoon came out and plopped on the couch, huffing with Jin peeking around the corner of the hallway.

"Jinnie, why don't you come sit here with me until your friends get here?" I asked, patting the couch. He smiled and nodded as he bolted over and jumped onto the cushion next to me. He cuddled into me, giggling.

"Noona's soft." He smiled running his finger over the skin of my arm. Namjoon just shook his head, smiling at Jin's suddenly quiet demeanor. A knock at the door broke that, causing Jin to jump up and march in place, pointing at the door.

"They are here daddy! " he squealed as Namjoon stood up and walked to the door.

"Calm down, baby." He replied, ruffling Jin's hair. I swallowed and shifted nervously in my seat as Namjoon opened the door. Three other guys rushed in past him, swarming Jin in giggles and squeals. They all flew down the hallway before I could get any looks at them besides some flashes of hair color. Two more people followed and looked at me as they came in.

"This is Yoongi and his boyfriend is the one that flew by with orange hair, Jimin or Jiminie." Namjoon said, motioning to the guy standing next to him with mint green hair. I waved as he nodded and sat down.

"And this is Hoseok. His boyfriend is the little that ran by with golden blonde hair. His name is Taehyung or Taetae." Namjoon introduced the other smiling man.

"It's nice to meet you both." I replied.

"She has some questions I'm sure." Hoseok smiled.

"Not too many really. I've known Namjoon for a long time, and I know Jinnie pretty well now too." I smiled.

"Are you a caretaker?" Yoongi asked. Before I could answer, Jimin came running out, whimpering and lept onto Yoongi's lap.

"Jeez! Baby, what have I told you about jumping on Daddy's lap like that?" Yoongi asked him, Jimin now straddling Yoongi's lap, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Not to, cause I could hurt Daddy." Jimin said in a sad tone.

"Good. Now what is wrong baby boy?" He asked, patting his hair.

"Taetae said I gots to go in the dark closet alone, cause I on monster patrol. Daddy, I don't wanna go in there. I scared of the dark." He whimpered. Yoongi patted his back, shushing him to calm him down.

"Shhhh, you don't have to go in there. It's ok Jiminie. I've got you.  You are safe with me." He said soothingly. Seeing the interaction between them warmed my heart, just like it did when I watched Jin and Namjoon. Maybe I would be up for this. Maybe I would be willing to really be a caretaker.

____________________  
____________________  
Ok so there was a few readers that requested a "little space" story. I've never written one, but I actually did some research when writing it cause I didn't want to offend anyone who may go into little headspace. If this isn't your cup of tea, I'm sorry. And just for the record, my heart melts at the though of Jungkook being a little

 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: figured** **I** **would** **double** **post** **for** **the first** **two** **chapters** **)**

"Who that lady?" Jiminie asked, pointing his little fingers in my direction.

"I'm a friend of Uncle Namjoon's. You can call me Noona." I smiled, waving at him. He gave me a shy smile and waved as he leaned up off of Yoongi's shoulder.

"Noona, do you know Jinnie too?" He asked, climbing off of Yoongi slowly.

"Yes, I'm Noona to Jinnie too." I smiled.

"What about Taetae and Kookie?" He asked, playing with the hem of his baby blue, oversized sweater.

"Well, I don't mind being their Noona too, but I haven't met them yet." I replied, leaning my elbows on my knees. With that, he took off running to the back, giggling, making Yoongi shake his head.

"You interact with a little very well." Hoseok smiled. We started talking about little space when Taehyung and another black haired man that I assumed to be Jungkook came running out of the back. He was insanely attractive and adorable all at the same time.

"Jiminie says he has a Noona now! I want one too!" Taetae pouted to Hoseok.

"I'm their Noona, Taetae. If you want, I can be your Noona too." I smiled. He gave me an adorable boxy smile, pulling on Hoseok's arm.

"Daddy! I has a Noona now! I gonna tell Jiminie and Jinnie!" He giggled. Hoseok laughed, kissing Taetae on the cheek, making him turn bright pink. Jungkook turned and looked at me, his big brown eyes cutting right through me.

"You're Kookie, right?" I asked, smiling at him softly. He turned pink and nodded, sitting next to Yoongi.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, barely able to keep eye contact. He looked so adorable.

"Do you want me to be your Noona too?" I asked in a gentle voice. A shy little smile worked it's way over his face as he nodded quickly.

"Why don't you go sit with her?" Yoongi coaxed. Jungkook swallowed and started to walk over slowly. I patted the couch beside me, causing him to smile even bigger. He sat beside me gingerly, playing with his hands a little bit. I ruffled his hair slightly, making him break out a huge grin, showing off the cutest little smile I had ever seen.

"Are you happy, Kookie?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded and wiggled around in his seat.

"Y-yes Noona." he said in a shy little voice. Just then the other three came running into the room, all jumping onto their boyfriends and caretakers.

"My daddy loves me more!" Jiminie said, nuzzled into Yoongi's neck.

"Nuh unh! My daddy does." Taetae giggled, planting a big wet kiss on Hoseok's cheek.

"My daddy is the bestest." Jinnie grinned at Namjoon, making him chuckle. I looked over at Jungkook out of the corner of my eye, seeing his smile fall. He looked down at his hands, playing with them again. He let out a little shuddering sigh, chewing on his lip. Seeing his sudden change in demeanor made me sad for him.

"Kookie, are you ok?" I asked softly. He sniffled and shook his head.

"My friends all has daddies. I has no one." he said softly, sniffling. I felt my heart ache for a moment, realizing how alone he must feel. I knew something about being alone. My parents both had died and I had no other family. I could understand how he must hurt, and it made me want to protect him. I knew nothing else about him, only that.

"Kookie, will you let Noona cuddle you?" I said, opening my arms. He nodded at me as his chin wobbled a little. He got up and straddled my lap, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into my neck. I was amazed at how quickly he allowed me to comfort him, making me think he really did need someone, and crave someone's attention and care. I rubbed my hand soothingly over his back, patting it and shushing him as he sniffled more.

"I've never seen him like this with someone besides the three of us before." Hoseok said, smiling slightly.

"He snuck right in there, didn't he?" Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrow as he cuddled a smiling Jinnie.

"Kookie likes Noona." Taetae said in a sing-songy voice.

"Taetae!" Kookie whined into my neck.

"Do you like me Kookie?" I asked, pulling my head back a little to look down at him. His big watery eyes looked up at me as a flush spread across his cheeks.

"Noona's nice." he sniffed, smiling slightly.

"Well, I think you're nice too, Kookie. I like you too." I said, kissing him on his forehead. He giggled slightly, shifting on my lap.

"He really must be comfortable with you. How do you feel about Noona, Kookie?" Yoongi asked, as Jimin giggled.

"Noona's nice and pretty. She smells pretty too." he replied, as I patted his back. Namjoon looked at me, still raising his eyebrows. I nodded slightly at him, making him grin from ear to ear.

"Kookie, can I ask you a question?" I asked, looking back down at him. He leaned back and nodded, sitting up straight. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, looking at me intensely.

"What's Noona wants to ask me?" he asked, playing with the oversized sleeves.

"Do you want a caretaker?" I asked, watching his face carefully. His eyes lit up, widening and his mouth dropped open.

"Someone wants me?" he asked, his eyes shining with hope. I felt my heart beat hard for him, looking so pure and innocent.

"What would you think of Noona becoming your caretaker?" I asked, feeling nervous all the sudden. His eyes almost sparkled as he gasped, putting his hands over his mouth.

"Noona wants me?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"I would love to take care of you, if you want me to." I replied, grinning at his cuteness. He broke into a fit of giggles before wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I has a caretaker!!! Thank you!!" he squealed, squeezing me tightly, almost knocking the breath out of me. He placed a wet kiss on my cheek before gasping and sitting up, covering up his face, flushing bright red.

"You are too cute!" I smiled, putting my hands over his, and pulling him in to kiss his forehead. He flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears as I saw him smile between our hands.

"Kookie has a mommy now?" Jinnie said, looking at Namjoon with a big grin.

"It looks like it." he replied, squeezing Jinnie close. Kookie looked at me, his face still bright pink.

"Are you Mommy?" he asked, biting his lip.

"I will be your Mommy if you want me to, baby boy." I smiled. He turned even redder, which I didn't think was possible at this point, looking down and pulling his face inside his fluffy blue sweater.

"Why are you hiding Kookie?" Hoseok asked, laughing.

"I like when Mommy says that." he said, his voice muffled by the sweater.

"What, _baby boy_?" I asked, pulling at his sweater. He nodded, still trying to hide his face. I laughed, pulling him close and cuddling him into me.

"How about I put on a movie and you guys have your snack. Sound good?" Hoseok asked, looking between them all.

"Can we has gummies?" Jiminie asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, but you have to promise that you will share." Yoongi said, getting Jiminie to his feet.

"I share, I promise." he smiled, his eyes almost disappearing. After some urging to Kookie, who seemed hesitant to leave me now that he was wrapped around me, Hoseok and Yoongi walked the boys back to Namjoon's bedroom where he set them up on the bed with some snacks and started 'Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure'.

"Ok, so I'm sure now that you agreed, you are going to have a million questions. We will have to get Jungkook into big space before we leave so we can get some things ironed out." Yoongi said. I nodded and got out a notebook and pen from my bag.

"You came prepared!" Namjoon smiled.

"I did. I wasn't sure if Kookie and I would be a good fit, or even if he would like me, but he is something else. He melted my heart already." I smiled as I heard giggles coming from the room. I was hoping I would be able to make him happy, but I had no idea how much that was going to impact both our lives.

______________________  
______________________  
 **If anyone is confused, this is a good definition I found of what being a little is:      Littlespace is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. It may be a developed time in which an adult relives childhood memories, scenarios, or desires that were unachievable in their adolescence. An adult in littlespace may involve another adult referred to as a caregiver, engage in activities viewed as childish, and some may even participate in adult sexual interaction during their time in littlespace. While in littlespace, the adult is usually, but not always, referred to as an adult baby, little, or middle. A standard that all people interacting and involved in this type of scene is that they are all of legal adult age.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

"So how much do you actually know about all this?" Yoongi asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, honestly I do know quite a bit. When Namjoon told me he and Jin were in a serious relationship and that Jin was moving in, I was surprised and wondered why I hadn't met him yet. When Namjoon explained about Jin being a little, I had no idea what it was. So I did a lot of research." I replied, opening my notebook.

"That was really nice of you." Hoseok smiled brightly.

"Namjoon is my best friend, and I wanted him to know that I support him and his relationship. I would never want to do anything that would ever hurt his or Jin's feelings." I responded, smiling at Namjoon. He smiled back at me, before we all looked back to the room hear loud giggles and squeals.

"Ok, so any questions?" Namjoon asked.

"I have one. I know that all three of you are in a relationship with your littles. How...how would that work with Jungkook and I since we are just meeting?" I asked nervously.

"My relationship with Taehyung didn't start out the way it is now. When we started, we were simply little and caretaker. But when Tae would go to big space, he allowed his affection for me to transfer and we fell for each other. I'm not saying that is going to happen with you and Jungkook, but it is a real possibility. Let him lead you in that aspect. He will let you know if he wants to take it to that level. But you must be honest with him too, and tell him how you feel." Hoseok replied. I nodded, feeling nervous and looked over.

"What about you and Jimin?" I asked Yoongi.

"I fell for Jimin the moment I saw him, in every way. I didn't even know he was a little at the time. I'll admit, it wasn't easy for me at first.  I liked treating him sweetly and spoiling him, but I felt a little silly being that way with a grown man, but you've seen how adorable he is. It didn't take long for me to get used to everything. You will too. Jungkook is pretty damn adorable too and when he in headspace, he is so sweet it will make your teeth rot. You'll be attached to him in no time." Yoongi answered, smiling.

"And I will make sure you have everyone's numbers as well, in case you have any questions. The three of us should be able to help you." Namjoon added, getting out his phone. He texted me their numbers and I quickly saved them in my phone, hoping I wouldn't need to use them.

"One thing you need to know about Jungkook, though.  When he goes into littlespace, he deeply regresses.  He gets so into the mindset that he truly lets go of everything and becomes childlike.  Like for example, he will actually forget how to tie his shoes." Hoseok said, smiling at me.  Before I could say anything, Jungkook came out of the room, his chest heaving slightly, rubbing his eyes. My heart ached at the sight, making me wonder if he didn't have me wrapped around his finger already, like Yoongi suggested.

"Kookie, what's wrong?" I asked, opening my arms to him. He straddled my lap again and sniffled into my neck, crying out real tears.

"Pooh can't find Christopher Robin. He scared and sad and alone." he whimpered.

"It's ok, baby boy. Do you remember what happens at the end?" I asked, running my hand back through his hair. Having seen this video many times when I first started hanging out with Jin, I knew it backward and forward.

"Mhm." he mumbled, slowing his crying.

"What happens then?" I ask, wiping his tears away off of his puffed out, tear stained cheeks.

"Christopher Robin finded him." he replied, sitting back up.

"Right. So you know, even though things can get scary or sad for a minute, they are always over eventually and things are happy again." I smiled as he nodded.

"Kookie, can we ask you something?" Yoongi asked, causing him to look over.

"Yes, Uncle Yoongi." he nodded.

"Do you think you can be a big boy for us? Can you be big for just a little bit, so we can talk to you about adult things? Then you can go right back to being little again, promise." He said in a sweet voice that I wouldn't imagine would easily come out of him. He got up off my lap and cleared his throat, letting out a sigh, his eyes still pink rimmed. He sat next to me on the couch with his eyes closed for a few minutes, relaxing into the back of the couch until he finally opened them again, looking around the room.

"What were you guys wanting to talk about?" Jungkook asked, looking from face to face, lingering on mine.

"Jungkook, you need to speak as adults for a minute and iron out details of this thing. We can't set the boundaries for you." Namjoon replied. Jungkook nodded before looking at me, scanning my face.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked, now feeling nervous myself. Jungkook ran his hand through his fringe, fixing it. He looked at me with a little smirk, making my stomach flutter. He really was insanely good looking. It's funny how I didn't think of it too much when he was in little space so far. I mean, sure he was still attractive, but right now, in big space, he was hot.

"Ok, so you know I want this to be a live-in position. I actually have a lot of money, more than I know what to do with really. So you would be paid to be my caretaker full time. Yes there are going to be occasions where I am in big space, but that still won't change the dynamic between us. I mean, you can move in right away if you want." he said, smiling at me.

"Alright. I can get my things together and move in tomorrow. The furnishings came with my apartment, so it will be an easy transition." I replied.

"Good! I will give you my address. When you get there tomorrow, I will be sure to stay in big space until you are settled so if you have any questions, I can answer them for you." he said offering me a big smile.

"That sounds good. Thank you, Jungkook. I appreciate this, more than you know." I responded, giving him a more shy smile.

"This means a lot to me actually. I just really hope you are ok with it, Noona." he said, biting his lip. I swallowed and nodded, feeling flutterings in my stomach. I was ok with it, but I just hoped it would stay that way, for both of us.

________________________  
________________________

 


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok helped me get all my things settled into Jungkook's house.  It was very nice, but not too fancy, which I appreciated.  My room was upstairs, with a nice king sized bed, and my own bathroom.  Jungkook's room was also upstairs, with a bathroom in the hallway.  Downstairs there was a kitchen, dining room, half bathroom, and a cozy living room, where we were all congregated.  I could see Jungkook shifting on his feet, probably dying to get into little space since Jimin, Taehyung and Jin were all coloring on the floor and putting stickers on everything, including each other.

"Jungkook, you can go play now.  It's alright." I smiled, watching him fidget with his hands. 

"A-are you sure?" He asked, biting his lip again. 

"Yes, go ahead and play with your friends." I replied, urging him on.  He nodded and smiled as he quickly got on the floor with the other three.  No sooner had he laid on his stomach, he was giggling as the others put stickers on his forehead and cheeks.

"Now Kookie pretty too!" Taetae said, giving him a big grin.  He giggled as Jiminie kissed him square on the lips, earning a loud throat clear from Yoongi.

"Jiminie, what did we say about that?" Yoongi said, giving him a stern look.  Jiminie quickly lowered his eyes, and pouted his full lips.  I could see why he would be hard to discipline, he was too cute that it made you forget why you were reprimanding him in the first place.

"Only Daddy gets my kisses on the lips." he said in a pouty voice.

"Good boy." Yoongi replied, earning a grin from Jiminie.

"Daddy, is Kookie gonna spend the night?" Jinnie asked, looking up at Namjoon.

"No baby, he is gonna be here with his mommy tonight." he replied, smiling at me.  I swallowed and nodded, feeling more nervous now that I was actually here.

"Yeah, you boys make sure to play nice if you still want to have a sleep over this weekend." Hoseok said, eyeing them all.

"We will, Daddy." Taetae grinned, as he walked over and put a sticker on Hoseok's forehead.  We all talked for a while and I had to admit, I was getting even more nervous as the evening went on, knowing I would soon be alone with Jungkook.

"Daddy, I hungry." Jiminie said, giving a slight pout.  Yoongi looked at his watched and nodded.

"Well, kiddo, it looks like it's just about dinner time. You ready to go home and eat?" he asked, standing up.  Jiminie squealed and almost tackled Yoongi, making him chuckle.

"It's about time we all go, I think.  Come on, Taetae." Hoseok said, standing up.

"Aw Daddy!  Five more minutes?" he asked, looking sad.

"Come on, baby.  We can play again soon." Hoseok responded, making Taetae sigh and stand up, walking over to him as he dragged his feet along the floor.

"Bye bye Kookie." Taetae said in a sad voice.

"Bye Taetae!" Kookie smiled, waving at his friend.

"Us too Jinnie.  Let's go." Namjoon said, standing up as well.

"But Daddy!" Jinnie pouted.

"If you are good and come with me without a fuss, Daddy will let you have extra bubbles in your bath tonight!" Namjoon smiled.  Jinnie stood up quickly, waving at Kookie, who was still laying on his stomach, coloring a picture of a cartoon bunny.  I walked with them all to the door and as soon as they shut it, I felt my nerves go on edge.  I knew I couldn't let Jungkook know, so I made sure to keep myself calm and collected.

"Are you hungry yet, Kookie?" I asked, walking back into the living room.

"Mmmm lil bit." he replied, still coloring.

"Do you want to bring those to the island in the kitchen and color in there while I make you dinner?" I asked, getting down on his level. 

"Ok, Mommy!" he smiled, grabbing his coloring book and the box of crayons he was coloring with.  He followed me into the kitchen as I pulled out the barstool for him.  He climbed onto the stool while holding my hand, smiling at me.

"Alright, what would you like for dinner?  Hmm?" I asked, running my hand over his hair.  He looked up like he was seriously thinking about it, humming.

"Chicken nuggets!  That Jiminie's favorites." he smiled at me.

"Chicken nuggets it is then." I replied, going to the freezer.  As I put them on the tray and preheated the oven I watched him out of the corner of my eye.  His tongue was stuck out the corner of his mouth in concentration, his forehead wrinkled. 

"So, what do you usually like to do after dinner?" I asked, opening the oven.

"After we eats, is bathtime." he answered so simply.  I almost dropped the tray as I slid it into the oven. 

"O-ok.  Do you want lots of bubbles?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.  He gasped and looked up at me, smiling.

"Yes, Mommy! Thank you!" he giggled, kicking his feet. 

"You're welcome, baby boy!" I smiled back, unable to keep from giggling as well.  His happiness was so infectious. 

"Mommy, color with me!  You can color the kitty!" He smiled, pointing at the open page next to his.  I nodded as I sat on the barstool beside him.

"What color should it be, Kookie?" I asked, looking at all the crayons.  He picked up a pink crayon and smiled, handing it to me.  We colored for a while, him humming happily until the oven timer went off.

"Nuggets!!!" he squealed, pushing his crayons to the side.  I chuckled and stood up, taking the nuggets out of the oven, putting them on the counter.

"Kookie, pick up your crayons so I can bring your nuggets over." I said, getting a plate out of the cabinet.  I watched as he started to put them in the box, still kicking his feet slightly.  So far so good, he was listening to me without an issue.  We ate together, him chatting away about favorites of his, me making mental notes of them all.  When we finished and I loaded the dishes in the dishwasher, I swallowed as Kookie hopped down from the barstool. 

"Bathtime!" he squealed, running up the stairs.  I sighed and pulled out my phone, texting Namjoon.

**ME: Joonie, um, bathtime....**

**NAMJINNIE: Oh shit.  I probably should have warned you about that.**

**ME: What am I being warned about?!**

**NAMJINNIE:** **Yeahhhh** **, so he may or may not want you to bathe him.  He may want you to undress and dress him, or he may just be fine on his own.  Just remember, he is innocent and not thinking about anything in a sexual manner.**

**ME: Easier said than done when you have a hot, naked guy standing there wanting you to rub him down!**

**NAMJINNIE: Hah!  Well, that will speak volumes for your self control.  Good luck.**

"Mommy, I need you!" he shouted from upstairs.

"Y-yeah, coming." I responded, as I  put my phone in my pocket.  I felt my heart race, hoping that I could do this without issue. 

___________________  
___________________

 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the bathroom to see Kookie sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, humming happily to himself.  I started the bath water, making sure it was nice and warm, squirting a little bubble bath in with it.  He started taking his shirt off, getting it stuck at one point.

"Mommy, help!" He grunted, making me grin.  I loosened it from around his arm and shoulder, sliding it over his head.  He grinned at me as I tried very hard not to take in the lines of his lean body. His now bare golden skin almost glowed, making me swallow. 

"Do you want me to turn around while you get in the bath?" I asked, as he turned pink. 

He nodded, as he started to pull at his pants.  I quickly spun around, thankful for his bashfulness.  I heard his clothing fall to the floor, followed shortly by the splash of water.

"Ok, Mommy can look now." he said from behind me.  I turned to see him sitting in the tub, thankfully the bubbles covering everything that would make it more difficult to do this.  I let the water fill up a little more before turning off the faucet, then grabbing the rubber duck and and couple other plastic toys off of the countertop, tossing them in.

"There you go!" I smiled.   I sat on the edge of the tub, scooping up a handful of suds and making a beard on him.  He giggled as he grabbed some, touching them to my chin as well.

"You look like a big boy with that beard." I giggled, watching his grin get huge as he started wiping at my beard.

"Mommy's pretty." he smiled, turning pink again.  I laughed as I grabbed a cup from off the edge of the tub, filling it with water.

"Lean your head back, baby." I smiled.  He grinned and leaned back as I wet his hair, emptying the cup a few times.  I reached over for the bottle of no tears shampoo and squirted some in my hand.  I lathered it through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp with my fingertips and my nails slightly.

"Mmmm feels good Mommy." he groaned, closing his eyes. 

"Does my baby boy like this?" I asked, now using both hands to massage his scalp.  His face turned bright red as he let out a sigh, shifting in the bathwater.

"Mhm." he hummed, shivering slightly under my touch.  If he was in big space, I would swear he was aroused right now, but I would choose to believe he was innocent at the moment, especially with his body hidden behind the bubbles.  I smiled as I kept one hand to support his head, while I rinsed out his hair.  He lifted his head when I was finished, looking around and grabbing the conditioner bottle, handing it to me.

"That next, Mommy." he said, grinning.  I squirted a little in my hand and rubbed it through his hair, him letting out little moans of appreciation again.  After rinsing it out, I got a wash cloth and soaped it up with coconut scented body wash.  I started rubbing his back as he sighed, and hummed in contentment.  I swallowed as I washed up over his shoulders, neck, arms and worked my way to his firm chest and abdomen. 

"Tickles Mommy." he giggled as I washed his stomach and sides, squirming around in the water until he splashed some at me.  I gasped and sat back, the front of my shirt now completely soaked. 

"Kookie!" I scolded, pulling my wet shirt away from my skin, only to have it stick back again.  His eyes got wide as he bit his lip.

"I sorry." he said in a soft tone, looking down. 

"It's ok, just don't do that next time." I said, splashing him back.  He giggled and started grabbing at my hands.  I tickled at his sides, making him squeal in laughter. 

"S-stop Mommy!  C-an't breathe!" he laughed, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.  I stopped tickling him and kissed his forehead, making him blush pink.  I felt my face go red as I couldn't help but notice that most of the bubbles had dissipated at this point.

"Here.   Do you want to finish washing?" I asked, holding out the wash cloth.  He nodded and took it, much to my relief, as I turned to get some fresh, fluffy towels off of the shelf. 

"All done!" he shouted, dropping the washcloth into the water.  I turned to see him still sitting, his bottom half thankfully in the water.  I bent down and pulled the plug in the drain to hear him screech.  He stood and launched from the tub into my arms, whimpering.

"What is it, Kookie? Are you alright?" I asked, trying very hard not to focus on the fact that there was a very naked man against me.

"You has to wait until I out of the water!  It coulda sucked me in the drain!" he whined, clinging tightly to me. 

"Ok, ok.  I'm sorry, Kookie, I didn't know." I said as I wrapped the towel around his back, patting him. 

"You has to wait." he repeated, whimpering.  I could feel his body trembling, unsure if it was from the cold or if he genuinely allowed himself to become frightened in little space by something so trivial. 

"Shhhh, it's ok baby boy.  I got you.  Come on, let's get you dry and into some pjs, ok?" I said softly kissing his cheek.  He nodded and pulled back as I wrapped the towel all the way around him, making sure not to look down.  He put the towel around his lower body and sat back on the toilet lid, letting me dry his hair off with another towel.  We walked out of the bathroom and he ran into his room to change.   He appeared again in a few minutes with a pair of boxer shorts and a baggy, oversized t-shirt exposing his collar bones and a bit of his chest slightly.

"Mommy, can you tuck me in?" he asked, as he pulled a stuffed bunny that I didn't notice at first close to his chest.

"Of course.  I tell you what, why don't you relax on Mommy's bed with your bunny while I go take a quick shower?  Then when I come out, I will tuck you in and read you a bedtime story.  Sound good?" I asked, smiling at him.  He nodded and rubbed his eye, as he took my hand and I led him into my room.  He climbed up onto my bed and laid down, allowing me to cover him. I turned the tv on to some cartoons and set the remote next to him.

"Mommy, be quick ok?" he asked, snuggling with his stuffie. 

"I'll be quick.  Promise." I said, kissing his cheek.  He grinned and turned pink again, giggling slightly.  I grabbed some pjs of my own, and rushed through a shower.  When I came out from the bathroom, he was curled up, almost completely asleep.  I walked over and climbed up on my side of the bed, running my hand through his hair.

"Do you still want me to tuck you in, baby boy?" I asked softly.  He grunted and stretched out his hand for me.

"I sleepy." he grumbled, nuzzling into the pillow more. 

"I know, baby.  You want to get in bed?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"Mmmm no.  Wanna stay here." he said, letting out a little sigh.  I smiled and got up out of bed turning the TV off and, clicking off the light.  He whimpered immediately, calling out to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I got back to my bed.

"Is dark.  It's scary." he whimpered. 

"Ok, let me get a lamp on, ok?" I replied.  I scurried over to the far corner of the room and turned on the tiny table lamp, barely illuminating the darkness.  I walked back over and swallowed as I climbed in my side of the bed, getting under the covers. 

"Can Mommy sing to me?" he asked in a very sleepy voice. 

"Mommy isn't very good at singing, but I will hum to you." I said, laying on my side, facing him.  He looked up at me with his large eyes, nodding.  I stroked his hair softly while humming to him quietly.  He smiled and closed his eyes, cuddling closer into me. 

"Night night Mommy." he said, resting his head against my shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetie."I replied, kissing his head.  It was only mere minutes before I heard soft snores coming from him, making me smile.  I heard my phone ding, making me look over at it on the nightstand.

**NAMJINNIE: How did the bath go?**

**ME: It went ok until I started to drain the water and he flew out of the water onto me NAKED**

**NAMJINNIE** **: LOL! Yeah, they think they will get sucked down the drain.  Ugh Jinnie is being a handful.   I think he is in little space but wanting to do...uh...big boy things.**

**ME: That happens?!**

**NAMJINNIE: Yep!  Just wait til he gets a boner around you and asks for help or starts crying or whining because it gets painful.  That is when it's going to get real interesting**.

**ME: OMG!!! I am SO not ready for that.**

**NAMJINNIE: You may not be, but** **he might.  It's been a long time since he has been with anyone.** **The hard part is finding a balance.  He is innocent in little space, but if you reject him, he may get his feelings really hurt.**

**ME: Oh my.  I guess I will call you S.O.S. if that happens.**

**NAMJINNIE: More like WHEN  it happens.**

**ME: Shut up!!!**

**NAMJINNIE: Fuck, I g2g.  Jinnie's hands are already down his pants.  Cya.**

I giggled as I shook my head and turned off my phone, and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Jungkook's snores.

______________________  
______________________

 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke in the middle of the night, feeling like I couldn't move. Jungkook was almost completely on top of me, making the air feel stifling. I ran my fingers through his hair, as I tried to wiggle out from underneath him a little bit. He stirred a bit, lifting his head and blinking at me a few times.

"Hmm?" he asked, still looking unfocused.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you, I was just hot. Go back to sleep." I said, kissing his cheek gently. I saw a bright red flush spread across his face as a sheepish grin made his way across his face.

"Um, Noona?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Jungkook." I said, my own face feeling hot.

"It's ok. I'm not complaining." he chuckled sleepily.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying to calm my heartbeat.

"Sorry I'm in your bed.  I can get up and go in my own." He said, starting to move.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." I responded, feeling embarrassed just saying that. He stayed quiet for a moment and then smiled a bit.

"Ok, thank you." he yawned, nuzzling into the pillow.

"Do you want me to help you get back to sleep?" I asked, feeling my heart rate skyrocket. He nodded and closed his eyes as I started running my fingers back through his hair. He hummed in appreciatation until he finally dozed off, sleeping soundly. It took me quite a while to fall back asleep, knowing the Jungkook that was next to me was in big space. But finally, I was able to relax and drift off.

***

I still felt fuzzy when I woke up in the morning, but quickly felt alert when I realized what was going on. The last I knew, when Jungkook fell asleep, he was in big space. Currently I was laying on my back and he was curled into my side, arm wrapped around my waist. His head was nuzzled on my breast, making my heart pound. I started to softly run my fingers through his hair as he nuzzled closer into me.

"Baby?" I said softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Mmmm soft." he mumbled, still moving his head around.

"You like cuddling with me?" I asked, as he squeezed me tighter.

"Mommy's cuddles are nice." he said, his voice muffled by my shirt. I breathed a sigh of relief that it was Kookie's face pressed into my breast and not Jungkook.

"Aww, well I like your cuddles too, little prince." I said, kissing his head again. He smiled and looked up at me, his face flushed.

"I a prince?" he asked, smiling so big and wrinkling his nose.

"You are Mommy's handsome prince." I smiled, booping his nose with my finger. He giggled and sat up excitedly. He straddled me suddenly, making my eyes go wide. Granted, he was innocent and in little space, but having a grown man stradling me in bed started sending my mind in some odd directions.

"Mommy! Can I has pancakes for breakfast?" he asked, leaning forward over me. I pulled on his back to lay him flush on my chest, rubbing is back for a second. He was still heavy, but it was manageable.  I was just thankful that despite his toned and muscular body, he still had a relatively small frame.

"Of course, I can make you pancakes. Now come on, let's get up and get you breakfast." I said, tousling his hair. He got up off of me and held out his hand, waiting for me to get up. I stood and stretched, afterwards, taking his hand and walking with him down the stairs.

"Mommy, can I watch cartoons?" he asked.

"Sure baby. You can watch them until the pancakes are ready, ok?" I said, as I settled him on the couch. He grinned as I turned on the super hero cartoons he liked, making me chuckle at his enthusiasm for the cartoon characters flying around. I went into the kitchen and started making him breakfast, every once in a while hearing a giggle coming from the other room. I made his pancakes and went out to the living room to get him, only to find that he was missing. The tv was still going, and his stuffed bunny was on the floor, but no Jungkook to be found.

"Kookie, where are you?" I asked, looking around in places he could have hidden.

"Baby, come on, breakfast is ready." I called out. I looked under the dining room table, in the downstairs bathroom and anywhere else he could be hiding down here. I called out for him as I made my way upstairs. He wasn't in his room, or mine.

"Come on, baby boy, this isn't funny. You're worrying Mommy. Don't hide from me." I said softly. It was then that I heard sniffles, muffled by a doorway. I walked and stood outside his bathroom door, hearing small sobs cut through the quiet. I knocked on the door softly, only to hear more soft sobs. I slowly opened the door, and what I saw broke my heart. He was sitting on the floor in the corner of the large bathroom, his knees drawn up to his face. Tears tracks stained his face with fresh ones making their way down his cheeks. His lips were pink and swollen, as well as the tip of his flushed nose. His chest and shoulders were heaving with sobs as he looked up at me, his eyes rimmed in red.

"M-m-mommy." he said through the hiccups. I went over and sat beside him on the floor, opening my arms for him. He shook his head, hiding his face in his arms again.

"Baby boy, what's the matter?" I asked, grabbing softly onto his arm and urging him to move over in between my legs. He finally gave in and scooted over sitting sideways with his legs over one of mine.  I could immediately tell what was wrong but I wasn't going to say anything. I just wiped tears off of his cheeks and kissed them softly as he continued to hiccup and cry.

"I s-s-s-sorry Mommy!" he sobbed, hiding his face into my neck. I rocked him side to side as best as I could, rubbing his back in circles and patting it softly.

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"I has a accident. I had to potty, but i-it was a g-good part, they about to catch a bad guy.  I not wanna miss it so I try to hold it. It taked too long  and couldn't h-hold it." he sniffled, still hiccuping but thankfully he didn't seem to be sobbing anymore.

"It's ok baby boy, everyone has accidents." I said, continuing to rock him back and forth.

"Nuh-unh. I apposed to be a big boy and has no accidents." he sniffled, nuzzling my neck. I could feel his wet cheeks hitting my skin as he nuzzled further into my neck.

"I promise, I am not mad or upset. My prince is still a big boy, ok?" I reassured, still patting his back. His fists slowly started to unclench from my shirt.

"M-mommy not mad?" he asked, looking at me with this beautiful, big eyes.

"No baby, I'm not mad. I promise." I replied softly, kissing his forehead. He gave me the tiniest smile, relaxing just a little bit more.

"Thank you, Mommy." He said, as he placed a little kiss on my neck, making me shiver.

"No problem, baby boy. Now, let's get you cleaned up, ok?" I said, hugging him tightly. He nodded and started to get up off the floor, still sniffing. I couldn't believe how quickly he had me wrapped around his finger, but he really was so adorable and innocent it hurt my heart. I never really imagined myself taking care of a little, but I was so thankful that Namjoon suggested this to me.

________________________  
________________________

 


	7. Chapter 7

I ran a warm bath with extra bubbles as I helped Jungkook out of his dirtied clothes and into the warm water.  He quickly changed his demeanor from looking defeated to giggling and happy while playing with his bubbles.  I smiled at him as he blew bubbles from off of his hand at me, making them litter my hair and face. 

"You silly little goose." I giggled, tickling his exposed stomach.  He squealed and giggled loudly, making me just want to squeeze him.   Thankfully, he was willing to wash himself, but I still had to help dry him off, which made me think so many inappropriate things.  After he finished, I sat him back on my bed, playing cartoons for him while I took a quick shower as well.  As I got out of the shower and reached for the towel I let out a surpised shriek to see Jungkook sitting cross legged on the floor, holding his bunny.  He looked at me wide-eyed, his face turning redder than I had ever seen it.

"I-I sorry Mommy!  I scare you?" he asked, chewing on his lip.

"Yes baby, you startled me!" I said as I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around myself.  His lip jutted out a little bit as he squeezed his bunny tighter to him.

"Didn't meant to scare you." he mumbled, looking up at me with big eyes, still blushing furiously. 

"It's ok baby.  Just next time, make sure to knock on the door so I know that you need me, ok?" I said, tucking the towel so it would stay.  He nodded and wiggled in place. 

"Mommy, I want cuddles." he said, his lip still stuck out in the cutest pout.

"Alright baby.  Let me get dressed and we will go cuddle, ok?" I asked, offering him my hand.  He nodded and stood up, taking my hand.  We walked out into the room and climbed on the bed, nuzzling his bunny.  I walked into the closet and started to get dressed until I heard him calling for me.  I put on a baggy shirt as well as some jersey shorts since I didn't plan on going anywhere today.

"You ready to go down and cuddle on the couch?" I asked, holding out my hand.  He took my hand and followed me out of the room and down the stairs until I sat on the couch.  He straddled my lap and rested his head on my shoulder as I turned the channel to a nature show.

"Mommy can I ask you somthin?" he asked, chewing on the collar of his shirt.  I pulled the shirt out of his mouth and ran my finger over the back of his smooth cheek.

"Don't chew on your shirt, baby, and of course you can." I smiled, very gently pinching his little round cheek.

"How comes you has a different private?" he asked, hiding his head in my neck.  Oh good God.  We had to have this conversation...seriously? 

"Well, cause Mommy is a girl, and you are a boy." I said, swallowing.  He nodded and went to chew on his shirt again.  I pulled it from his hands, giving him a look.

"Are you wanting something to chew on baby?  Are you hungry?" I asked, kissing his cheeks between questions.  He giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I hungry now." he sighed.

"Our pancakes will need to be reheated but, do you still want them?" I asked, as he leaned back and looked at me, pink on his cheeks.

"Mhm." he nodded, giving me a kiss on my cheek.  I smiled and squished his cheecks in my hands.

"Ok, my prince, let's eat." I said, patting his leg.  He got up and followed me into the kitchen as I started reheating the pancakes.  I got out the strawberries and whip cream to go on top, and helped him to the dining room chair.  I brought all the things out and he gasped and giggled when he saw the toppings for his pancake.

"Can I has both?" he asked, looking at the sliced strawberries and can of whip cream.  I nodded as he smiled and started making a smiley face pattern out of strawberries on his pancake.  I smiled as I shook the can, getting it ready for him.  He watched me for a moment before making grabby hands at it.

"What do you say?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Uhm, please." he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Good boy." I replied, handing him the can.  He aimed it and pressed wrong at first, making it spurt out all over the place. 

"Uh-oh!" he whined, holding out his hand now covered in whip cream.  He had little flecks of it on his cheeks and nose, even a few spots in his hair. 

"It's alright, sweetie.  Here, look." I said, grabbing his hand.   I took his finger and put it in my mouth, sucking it and pulling it out clean.  He giggled at first but his eyes got big as he stared at me, his lips slightly parted.

"Mommy, I has some on this finger too." he said, wiggling his middle finger.  I nodded and licked the whip cream off the top of it while he got flushed.  I then looked at his face and the realization of what I just did hit me.  I flushed as well, dropping his hand and grabbing a paper towel. 

"I'm sorry baby.  Here, let me clean you off." I smiled sweetly.  He swallowed and nodded, as I gently removed the whip cream off the rest of his hands with the paper towel and got the few dots in his hair and nose.

"Is I all clean?" he asked, looking around on his hands and arms for more mess.

"Uh-oh." I said, in a serious tone.  His eyes widened even more as he looked up at me, worry furrowing his brow.

"What uh-oh, Mommy?" he asked, biting his lip. 

"I missed a spot.  I guess I have to get it off another way."I grinned, leaning over.  I kissed his cheek with a bunch of little pecks, getting the tiny spots off of his cheek.  He broke into a fit of giggles, wiggling around in his seat.

"I like Mommy's kisses." he smiled.

"I like giving you kisses, baby boy." I grinned, messing up his hair.  I started cutting his pancake with a fork before handing it to him.  He kissed my cheek, grinning and giggling as he took the fork.

"I like kissing Mommy too." he smiled, turning pink with embarrassment.

"Mmm, I like your kisses so much, cutie." I replied, winking at him.  He grinned and took a mouthful of pancake, wiggling in joy in his seat.

______________________  
______________________

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Kookie! Come here!" I shouted through the house.  He had been good for the last several days, giving me not one problem, until today.

"No, I no want to nap!" he shouted, running away from me.

"Kookie, you need a nap!  You didn't get one yesterday and you were cranky. Now you get over here right now or you are getting a punishment!" I said, sounding stern.

"Nooooooo!" he shouted until he ran to the end of the hallway, cornering himself.  I grabbed his wrist firmly and pulled him into his room as he stomped into the room behind me.

"Now, on the bed." I said, pointing.  He huffed and climbed on his bed, crossing his arms. 

"Mommy being mean." he pouted, scrunching his face up.  I handed him his pacifier and he threw it, making it bounce off the wall.

"Now, Kookie is being mean.  Ok then, no stuffies during naptime." I said, gathering the several stuffies off of his bed and put them up on the high shelf in his closet.  He gasped and sat up, his eyes wide and already turning watery.

B-but Mommy I need stuffies!" he whined, his breathing getting heavy.  I laid his top half down and ran my hand back over his hair, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry baby, but you wouldn't listen to Mommy, so you have to get a punishment." I said, wiping the one tear that came out of his eye. 

"I need bunny!!!" he cried, reaching out for me as I stood up.

"You can have him back after your nap, now go to sleep."  I said, clicking on his night light and turning off the overhead light.  I heard him sniffling a little as I closed the door mostly, making me feel bad already.  I walked next door to my room and sat on my bed, sighing.

"MOOOMMMYYY!!!!" he cried loudly, making my heart hurt.  I pulled out my phone, texting our new group chat.

 **KOOKIESMOM: Ugh, someone tell me I am doing the right thing**.

**YOONMINIE: What happened?**

**KOOKIESMOM: Jungkook threw a temper tantrum when I tried to put him down for a nap including running away from me, throwing his paci and shouting no at me.**

**TAESEOK: Oh boy, sounds like spanking time to me!**

**KOOKIESMOM: Well, I put him down for his nap and took away all his stuffies for that duration.  He is crying and he begged me for his bunny, but I told him not until after his nap.**

**NAMJINNIE: That doesn't sound too harsh to me.  Do you have a rule list made up yet?**

**KOOKIESMOM: No, not yet.  Sounds like it's time I make one.**

**YOONMINIE: It never hurts.   The only think you need to remember about Kookie is that he has separation anxiety issues so make sure not to make him feel too isolated or he may go into a bad place.**

**KOOKIESMOM: He was just crying out loudly for me and I hear him again now as we speak.  I haven't gone in there, but it is killing me.**

**TAESEOK: It's hard to stay strong sometimes, but since this is the first time you have had to really punish him, you can afford to be a little more lenient.  I say go in there.**

**KOOKIESMOM: I really want to.  You guys think it will be ok?**

**NAMJINNIE: Go in there and stay with him during naptime but don't give him his stuffies yet.   That way you follow through with the punishment, but he won't feel abandoned.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Thanks guys!**

I put my phone in my pocket as I walked out of my room, hearing his loud sobs only to be interrupted by hiccups.  I creaked open his door, making him jerk his head up and make grabby arms out at me.  I picked up his pacifier off the floor and walked over, laying on the bed on my side facing him.  He snuggled into me quickly, still sobbing on my shirt, clutching it into his fist.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh.  It's ok, baby boy, Mommy is here." I said softly, softing his head. 

"I s-s-sorry M-mommy.  I a b-bad boy. I w-w-wanna be a g-g-ood boy." he said between hiccups.  He cried hard, making me feel the wetness through my shirt.

"Do you know what you did that was naughty?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"I y-yelled at Mommy, a-a-and r-runned away, and throwed m-m-my p-paci." he cried.  I patted his back and rubbed it soothingly while shushing him softly.

"Yes, baby.  Just because you did a bad thing doesn't mean you are bad.  You did a naughty thing, but you are still my good boy." I said, kissing his wet little cheek.  I wiped the tears off of it as he sniffled over and over, trying to gain his breath.

"M-m-mommy not l-leaving me?" he asked, looking up at me with big wet eyes.  That simple question made my heart ache.

"Awww shhh.  No, Mommy doesn't ever want to leave you." I said softly into his ear, making him shiver.

"I scared Mommy leaving.  I all alone again.  It scary all alone." he whimpered, his chin wobbling. 

"No, no, no baby.  I promise.  I am here my sweet boy." I smiled,  kissing another tear off of his cheek.  He buried his face in my chest, still sniffling a little bit.  I put his pacifier in his mouth as he gently suckled on it, his brow still furrowed.

"Mommy." he mumbled, wiggling his head back and forth between my breasts.

"What is it handsome prince?" I asked, running my fingers through  his slightly damp hair.

"Love you." he mumbled, his eyes getting heavier.

"I love you too, baby boy." I said, feeling my heart swell.  I saw a hint of a smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he hummed into my chest.  I continued patting and softing his back, as I twisted slightly, laying a little more on my back.  He moved his head straight on top of my breast as he let out a soft sigh, his eyes now completely closed.  I closed my eyes as well, relaxing and listening to him breathe softly, enjoying how close we had quickly become.

____________________  
____________________

 


	9. Chapter 9

I felt him start to stir against me as he blinked his eyes heavily a few times. It had been almost two hours since he fell asleep, which was about the average time for his nap.

"Mommy?" he asked in a sleepy voice as his pacifier dropped from his mouth.

"Yes, my sleepy baby?" I responded as he scooted up a little closer to my face. He leaned up and kissed my cheek softly, making me smile at him.

"Mmm baby boy gives good kisses." I grinned, making him flush.

"Love you Mommy." he said, now looking fully into my eyes with his.

"I love you too." I said softly, patting his head. I placed a quick little peck on his full lips, making him gasp and cover his face with his hands.

"Mommy kiss me special?" he asked, his face red as could be.

"Special?" I asked, searching his face.

"Jiminie used to kiss me special til Uncle Yoongi said it a no no." he said, biting his lip.

"Oh, you mean on your lips, baby boy?" I asked, touching his soft bottom lip with my fingertip. He let his lips fall open a little bit, his breath getting a hair faster. Oh God, was he aroused by me doing something that simple? It was just a peck! I didn't mean anything by it!

"Mhm. Jiminie say Uncle Yoongi kiss him special and it make him happy." he said, looking down at his hands, playing with the edge of my shirt.

"Well, when you love someone very much, you kiss them special on the lips." I said, tapping his bottom lip again.

"That mean Mommy love me lots?" he asked, his eyes almost sparkling as he looked up at me. I nodded and watched a beautiful smile spread over his face.

"I love Mommy lots too." he smiled. He leaned close to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips, lingering for a moment.

"Now Kookie, make sure you don't go kissing everyone like that. I know you love Jiminie and Taetae and Jinnie, but don't kiss them like that or their daddies might get mad, ok?" I said, patting his arm.

"Ok Mommy. Taetae say Uncle Hobi give him wet special kisses and it make him feel good. He show me one time, but it make my private hurt. He say Uncle Hobi help him when that happen and he gonna show me but we got in trouble." he said, looking at me in all seriousness. I had to try so hard not to cause him to become more curious about this subject.

"Oh I see." I said simply, not wanting to further elaborate on anything unless he asked.

"Is Mommy gonna give me wet special kisses?" he asked, shifting a little closer to my face. I don't know if this was coming from curiosity, affection, or someplace else, but this was the first time he had breached the subject.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, swallowing hard. I felt my palms get sweaty, getting as nervous as I would if he was in big space.

"Kiss me Mommy." he said, closing his eyes and scooting his face so close to me our noses were touching. I took a deep breath and leaned in the rest of the way slowly, kissing him softly on his lips, applying gentle pressure. He stayed still for a second until he started to kiss me back, moving his lips just barely. I kissed him a bit harder making him start moving around slightly.  I went to pull back, feeling odd about this whole thing until he gripped hold of my shirt, kissing me harder.  I decided to let the tip of my tongue brush his bottom lip, causing him to let out a tiny moan. His eyes shot open as he pulled back slightly and covered his mouth.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked, putting my hand on his flushed cheek.

"I maked a noise." he said, still holding his hands over his flushed cheeks. I giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"It's ok baby. That just means you were happy." I said, running my hand through his hair again.

"I feel funny." He said, picking up the sheet and looking down. Oh shit. Nope nope nope.

"Hey baby, what do you want for dinner, huh? Do you want some pizza?" I asked, trying to distract him. He gasped and looked up at me grinning.

"PIZZA!!! Mommy the bestest!" he squealed, sitting up. I got up quickly, letting out a breath of relief. I opened the closet and got down his stuffies, handing him his bunny. He squealed some more and cuddled his bunny close to him. I laughed and held out my hand to him as he took it and followed me down the stairs. I ordered a pizza and sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit beside me. He sat a little ways away from me and laid down, resting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers softly through his hair some more as we watched Iron Man, waiting for dinner to arrive. When it did, we ate our pizza together, him babbling on about things he did with Tae and Jimine when they were together at the park a few weeks ago.

"That reminds me Kookie. Did you know that tomorrow is Saturday and you are going over Uncle Yoongi's and Jiminie's for a sleepover?" I said as I finished cleaning up after dinner.

" YAY!!! Sleepover!!! But does Mommy sleep over too?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know." I said, wiping his hands with a wet wipe.

"Please Mommy! What if I gets scared and you not there?" he asked, his eyes as big as they could possibly be.

"Ok baby, I will ask Uncle Yoongi. In the meantime, why don't we make a rules list together and you can decorate it with stickers? " I said, squeezing his hand.

"Ok!! I gets my crayons and stickers!" he said, hopping out of his chair and running off toward the stairs. I chuckled and shook my head at his enthusiasm. He came squealing down the stairs a minute later, but as he did, his foot slipped on the stairs and he fell down a couple, landing hard on his knees. I stood up immediately as he started crying loudly.

"Mommy!!" he cried, making grabby arms at me as I rushed over.

"Awww my poor baby. Where did you hurt?" I asked, looking him over. He clutched around my neck, sobbing into it.

"M-m-my knees h-hurts!!" he said, sniffling.

"Come on, lets get up baby boy. You can come sit on my lap and I will make you feel better, ok?" I said, patting his arm. He nodded and let go of my neck, standing up with me. I walked over and sat on the couch as he left his crayons and stickers on the floor, coming over to me. He straddled my lap and cuddled into my neck, still sniffling slightly. I kissed his cheek a few times, rubbing his back. I squeezed him tightly to me, making him whimper and let out a little shuddering sigh.

"I hurt." he said softly, pressing his wet cheek against my neck.

"I know my sweet angel. Maybe next time, don't run down the stairs, ok? It's dangerous and it can hurt you." I said, kissing his head.

"I not run downstairs anymore." he nodded.

"Does my prince want some chocolate milk and then we can make the rules?" I asked. His head shot up and a big grin spread across his previously pouty face.

"Mommy the bestest." he said, pecking my lips quickly.

____________________  
____________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

He practially bounced in the seat as I buckled him in, making me laugh.

"Are you excited, pumpkin?" I asked, putting our luggage in the back seat.

"So excited!" he giggled, holding his bunny close to him. I closed the doors and got in the driver seat. He babbled the whole way to Yoongi's, making me laugh at all the silly things coming out of his mouth. He practically vibrated when we pulled into Yoongi's house, making me start to wonder if this was from more than excitement.

"Kookie, do you need to use the potty?" I asked, parking as close as I could to the front door. The last thing I wanted was him to have an accident in front of his friends. He grunted as he started to wiggle more, grabbing at his crotch.

"Mmmmmmmmm yeah, Mommy, I gots to go." he said. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran around, opening the door and unbuckling him. I held his hand and we rushed to Yoongi's front door, knocking repeatedly. He started to squeeze his legs and bounce slightly as we stood there.

"Oh fuck it." I said, opening the door.

"Mommy, that a bad word!" he said, as he continued to bounce. I pulled him in as Yoongi stopped mid step.

"Well come on in!" he laughed, but stopped when he saw the distress on Kookie's face.

"You know where the bathroom is Kookie, run!" I said, mouthing sorry to Yoongi. I followed him quickly, knowing he would need help with the overalls he insisted on wearing. As he reached the bathroom, he dropped his bunny and started working on one of the snaps. I quickly shut the door and rushed over, helping him get them both undone.

"Mommy I about to go!" he whined, gripping himself through his pants. I quickly yanked his overalls and briefs down in one quick motion, as he spun and faced the toilet, letting out a sigh of relief. It was only then that I realized I was just about face level with his sizeable dick. I laid back on the floor, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh myself.

"You ok, baby?" I asked, as I heard a flush.

"I ok Mommy. I almost has a accident." he said, as I sat up. He turned and faced me, pants still down around his ankles. He must have been feeling more little than usual today, as normally he remained shy about his nudity and he would pull his pants up on his own. Instead he just stood there with an innocent look on his face. I sat up and squatted, pulling up his briefs first, followed by his overalls. I snapped them shut and turned on the water, urging him to wash his hands. As he dried them, I picked up his bunny and handed it to him after. I opened the bathroom door as he held onto my hand, hiding behind me.

"Emergency?" Yoongi asked as we headed back toward the front door.

"Sorry about that Yoongi, I didn't mean to barge in. Yeah he had to go suddenly." I sighed, as he hid his face.

"It's ok, I know how it goes. Hi Kookie!" Yoongi said, giving him a big gummy smile. Kookie hid his face in me, whining slightly. 

"I sad Mommy." he frowned, jutting his lower lip out.

"Why are you sad, baby boy?" I asked, running one hand back over his hair.

"Cause I almost has a accident." he said, looking down toward the floor.

"Aw, my sweet baby. You made it, no accidents. You are alright. No one is mad at you, ok?" I said, searching his sweet face.

"But Mommy says a bad word." he sniffled, his chin starting to wobble.

"Oh, no baby. I didn't say it at you. I promise, Mommy isn't mad, ok? You are still my sweet prince." I said, kissing his cheek softly. He hugged his arms around me and put his face in my neck.

"Love you Mommy." he said, mumbled against my neck.

"I love you too pumpkin. Now, why don't you go say hi to Uncle Yoongi. I bet he is waiting for one of your amazing hugs." I said, patting his back. He lifted his head with a big grin on his face, running away from me and almost tackling Yoongi.

"Hey buddy!" Yoongi chuckled, rubbing his hair.

"Uncle Yoongi!" he squealed. Yoongi, patted his head as he got out of the hug.

"Do I hear a Kookie?" Hoseok called, walking out from another room.

"Uncle Hobi!!!" Jungkook squealed, running and tackling Hoseok, making him lose his balance and fall into the wall.

"Wow, someone is excited! Do you want to go to the playroom? The boys are all waiting for you." He said, hugging Kookie.

"Yay!" he shouted, running off toward the stairs.

"Kookie!" I shouted in a firm tone, making him stop dead in his tracks and turn around to face me.

"Yes Mommy?" he asked, looking up from a lowered head.

"Have fun baby. Just don't run on the stairs ok?" I said, smiling at him.

"Ok! Love you Mommy!" He replied, walking up the stairs as fast as he could without technically running.

"Wow, he is saying love you already?" Namjoon asked, coming out of the kitchen with a handful of beer bottles for everyone.

"Yeah, he said it for the first time recently, and I have to admit, it did catch me off guard. But, I'm happy that he is so pleased with me." I smiled, taking a beer.

"Has he made any moves in big space yet?" Hoseok asked, taking a sip.

"No, not really. I mean, we cuddled in bed cause he woke up in big space in the middle of the night but no, nothing like he was coming on to me or anything." I replied.

"Hmmm, has he been in big space much?" Yoongi asked.

"A few times, but not too long. He usually is for a few hours at a time." I answered as we all walked to the living room and sat down.

"He is probably staying in little space so long because he is comfortable with you." Hoseok said.

"That and he wasn't able to go into little space nearly as often as he wanted or needed." Namjoon replied. That made me feel sad, knowing that he just wanted to be carefree and innocent and he wasn't able to be.

"DADDY!!" We heard a wail come from upstairs.

"Shit, that's mine." Hoseok said, jumping up and running up the stairs.

"So are things really going well?" Namjoon asked, looking at me with a touch of concern.

"Yeah, they are great right now." I said, smiling big.

"Don't worry so much, Joon. She is really a natural. Kookie has really and truly taken to her. You should have seen him down here a few minutes ago. He didn't even want to say hi to me, cause he didn't want to leave her side." Yoongi smiled back. I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment and happiness at knowing I had these long-time caretakers approval of how things were going with Kookie.

______________________  
______________________

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok came back down the stairs carrying Tae, his legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Is he ok?"I asked as Hoseok sat on the other end of the couch. 

"He pinched his finger while he was playing.  He hurt it already yesterday while closing his closet door so I think it just hurts more than usual.  But Daddy gave it kisses and it's all better right?" Hoseok asked, leaning back so he could see Tae.

"Mhm.  Is all better, but I no wanna leave Daddy." he said, nuzzling into Hoseok's neck.

"Here, at least sit next to Daddy, ok baby boy?" He said, shifting him onto the couch between us.  Tae looked at me and blushed, scooting closer to Hoseok.

"Are you being shy, Taetae?" I asked, grinning at him.  He nodded and smiled at me, giggling.

"Why so shy all the sudden Taetae? That's not like you." Namjoon asked, a smirk on his face.  He looked around at all the adults and stared at me, blushing.

"Cause Noona's a girl." he giggled, hiding his face.

"Yes, I am a girl.  I was a girl before, and you weren't shy like this.  What happened?" I asked, fluffing his golden brown hair.

"Kookie says you has different privates." he giggled.  My face flushed, as I tried not to react by hiding my face.

"That's true.  Boys and girls have different privates." I nodded.  Just then I heard giggles at the top of the stairs, seeing Jinnie, Kookie and Jiminie looking down into the living room.

"There are our sweet babies!" Namjoon said, opening his arms.  Jinnie came shuffling down the stairs quickly, and settling onto Namjoon's lap laying his head on Joon's shoulder.  The other two came down the stairs.  Tae got up and went to whisper to Kookie. Kookie blushed and came over to me, straddling my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"So, how did he find out about that?" Hoseok asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh not how you are thinking.  He snuck into the bathroom and sat there while I showered, so when I got out, he was sitting there." I said, patting his back.

"Mommy, can I has a kiss?" he asked, looking at me with flushed cheeks.  I nodded and gave him quick pecks on his cheeks forehead, nose and finally his lips.

"Is that better baby boy?" I asked, squeezing his cheeks.

"Can I has a special kiss?" He asked, blinking and looking at me with those big doe eyes.  I nodded and leaned in, giving him a quick, soft kiss on his lips, making him break into a big grin.

"I has the bestest mommy ever." he said, nuzzling into my neck.

"Well I have the best and most handsome prince I could ever ask for." I said, squeezing him to me. 

"That is too cute.  I am ecstatic to see Kookie so happy." Hobi said, smiling from ear to ear as Tae climbed back into his lap.

"Daddy, can I has a special kissy too?" Jinnie asked, looking at Namjoon.  Namjoon put his hand on the back of Jin's neck and kissed him softly for a few seconds, making Jin wiggle a little.

"Mmm such sweet kisses, baby boy." Namjoon purred, making Jinnie turn his face and blush slightly.

"Daddy, I gets excited." he whispered, but still loudly enough where we could all hear.  Namjoon cleared his throat loudly, patting Jinnie's butt.

"It's ok baby." He smiled, kissing behind Jin's ear, making him squeal.

"I think it's dinner time!  Let's see...I think the menu is, chicken nuggets, mac and cheese and juice." Yoongi smiled.

"Daddy is the bestest!" Jiminie said, squeezing Yoongi tightly.    We all went to Yoongi's sizeable kitchen.  It was so great to watch all the boys play together and get all excited during dinner.  They made me laugh over and over at their cute and innocent questions, and things they would get truly excited about.  After they were finished eating, they all decided to get a bath.

"Lord, we all better be glad I have a big ass jacuzzi tub in here." Yoongi laughed, leading everyone upstairs.  As he ran the bath water and dropped in a couple colored bath bombs, the boys all started to squeal, getting undressed.  I turned my back and faced Kookie, helping him undo his overalls.  As he got completely naked, I turned around to thankfully see the rest of them already sitting down in the water.

"That was so not fair." I said, letting out a breath as the guys laughed at me.

"What, you don't like seeing a bunch of naked,well hung,  hot men?" Hoseok laughed.  I just shook my head and grinned as Kookie got in the water. We stood around and watched the boys all splash and play with each other before Tae stood up, making me turn my head.

"Daddy, I has to potty." he said.  I turned around and walked out of the bathroom for a second to let them have privacy, hearing Kookie call for me.

"It's ok bud, she's right out side the doorway, right Noona?" Namjoon called.

"Yes, Kookie.  I'm right here.  I will be back in a second." I called.

"You're safe now." Hoseok called back out as I heard the toilet flush.  I walked back in, as Kookie made grabby hands to me.

"Baby, I am here." I said, sitting on the edge of the tub near him.

"Mommy don't leave me." he said, leaning his head on my thigh.  I scratched his scalp lightly, making him shiver and hum in approval.

"He really is attatched to you, isn't he?" Namjoon smiled.

"I think so." I said, as he nuzzled his head against my leg.

"Mommy, can you wash my hairs?" he asked, looking up at me from my lap.  I nodded and got down on my knees outside the bath.  I wet his hair and lathered it up, massaging his scalp.  He let out little hums and groans of contentment.  He shuddered at one point, and started biting his lip. 

"Oh my God." I mouthed at the guys as they just chuckled. 

"Can Noona wash my hairs too?" Jiminie asked, looking between me and Yoongi.

"If she wants to." Yoongi shrugged.  As I rinsed out Kookie's hair, I saw a hint of a pout on his face.

"Is it ok with you if I wash Jiminie's hair, baby boy?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"But you my Mommy." he said, jutting out his lip.

"Yes, I am your mommy and only your mommy.  But think about it this way, Jiminie doesn't have a mommy and he just wants me to wash his hair as his Noona." I said, softly where only he would here.

"Ok, Mommy." He said, giving me a soft smile.  What a sweet one he really was.  I handed Kookie a rubber bath toy and scooted over to start on Jimin.  I started massaging his scalp the same way I did to Jungkook.  He parted his full pink lips, closing his eyes. 

"Mmmm feels good, Noona." he groaned. 

"I'm glad you like it." I said as I massaged a little harder and as I pulled his hair through my hands, he breathed heavier.  I looked over at Yoongi who got a smirk on his face.  I rinsed his hair quickly and gave him a toy as he smiled at me big.

"What do you say to Noona?" Yoongi asked, giving him a gummy smile.

"Thank you Noona." he said, wrinkling his nose with his smile.

"You're welcome Jiminie." I said, patting his head.  As we finished bathing them, Jimin and Jin stood up before I had a chance to turn around, seeing it all.  I blew out a breath and turned to get a towel for Jungkook, shaking my head.  I helped him out of the bath and started drying him off.  I put on his briefs and his sleep shirt that hung about mid thigh, making him smile.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" he asked, biting his lip.

"You don't want to sleep with your friends, baby?" I asked, as he saw them all getting tucked into the huge pallet that was made on the floor.  They even made a little blanket fort over it with fairy  lights wound all in the fabric.

"I scared." He said softly, looking down.

"Why are you scared, baby?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"Cause Mommy gonna leave when I fall asleep." he said, his lip quivering.

"No, baby.  I'm gonna be downstairs talking with the daddies.  But I won't go any farther than that, ok?  I will either be there, the kitchen, the bathroom or the bedroom I will be sleeping in, ok?" I reassured him, patting his hair.  He nodded and crawled inbetween Jinnie and Taetae.  I kissed his cheeks and his forehead as they turned on the fairy lights, making all their eyes go wide and them all mutter ooh's and aah's. 

"Goodnight my precious.  I love you." I said, handing him his bunny.

"Night night Mommy. I love you too."

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	12. Chapter 12

We all sat around downstairs, drinking beer and laughing about different stories that had happened to them as caretakers.

"So, how do you do it?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

"How do we do what?" Hosoek asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"How do you view them as a little when they get all...touchy feely." I said, chuckling at my own wording.

"Has that been happening yet?" Yoongi asked.

"Not exactly.  I mean, he is extremely cuddly and he asks for kisses quite a lot lately.  I can't help but think it is headed that way.  I just worry it's going to change things..." I said, feeling a little apprehension to even speak about this.

"Well, it's different for us." Namjoon replied.

"How so?"I asked, finishing up my third beer.

"Our littles are also our boyfriends. So in my case, I see him in a sexual way almost all the time. I mean, I don't necessarily think dirty things 24/7 but it takes self control not to grope him in little space sometimes when he does certain things. I mean, you saw what I get to see all the time. Can you blame me?" he laughed.

"I don't blame any of you. Honestly, when he is in little space and being really sweet and innocent, my mind doesn't really go there. But when he does certain things, like at bath time when he was letting those little moans out and started biting his lip..yeah it gets difficult." I sighed.

"Yeah it can be. You are doing well though." Hoseok agreed.

"So you guys don't go that way that much in little space?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I sometimes am with Jimin in a sexual way too when he is little, but that is because we are already in a sexual relationship. I don't ever start it, I don't ever force it, I leave it up to him what happens.  If he starts coming on to me, I try to usually get him out of headspace first but when that doesn't work, and he is persistant, I just go with it.  If I were you, I would just take your cues still from Jungkook. When he is asking for kisses and things like that, just keep doing what he asks of you. If he ever asks you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, just give him some kind of compromise and then talk about it with him next time he is in big space." Yoongi suggested.

"Thank you guys for all your help. Truly, you have been life savers." I said, smiling at them all.

"It's not a problem. We were all there once, trust me." Yoongi said, letting out a sigh.

"Did you come up with your rules list yet?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, here." I said, opening my phone. I made a list for myself as well as the one Jungkook drew.

_ Kookie's Rules _

_ 1\. No yelling at Mommy in little space _

_ 2\. No cursing in little space _

_3\. No running down the stairs_

_ 4\. No running away from Mommy when she calls for you _

_ 5\. Always tell Mommy how you are feeling, you will never be punished for telling her how you feel. _

_6\. Always tell Mommy if you slip into little space when we are in public_

_ 7\. No throwing things at anyone _

_8\. Always use your words_

_ 9\. Don't lie to Mommy _

"That's all for now. I told him we could add to it if we needed to." I said, as they handed me back my phone.

"That sounds like a good place to start." Hoseok said. I heard a little muffled cry come from the top of the stairs as Kookie came into view, wiping tears out of his eyes, slowly making his way down the stairs. The guys all looked up as I got up off the couch and met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him, wiping tears off of his cheeks. I could tell he had been crying for a while. His eyes were all red and puffy, his nose had been running and he was hiccuping already.

"I has a bad bad dream." he said, shuddering.

"Aww, come cuddle on the couch with Mommy, I'll make you feel better." I said, offering him my hand. He nodded and still cried pretty decent as he settled on me, straddling my lap.

"M-m-mommy" he cried, into my neck. I rubbed circles on his back, patting it every now and then as I shushed him.

"Was it scary, baby?" I asked, feeling him hot through his shirt. He sobbed hard, as I patted his back more.

"No, it maked me sad." he managed to squeak out between the hiccups.

"Why are you sad, my prince?" I asked, making him lean up to look at me.

"Mommy says she no wants me a-anymoreeeee." he cried, covering his face. I pulled his hands down and wiped his face off, shushing him softly.  I gave him a soft little kisses right on his cheeks, below his eyes.  He sucked in a shuddering breath, still hiccuping.

"Baby, Mommy promises you with all of my heart that I will always want you, no matter what. You are my baby, and I love you." I said, holding his quivering little chin in my fingers.

"You no like Jiminie more than me?" he asked, hiccuping.

"Is Jiminie my baby?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"N-no. I your baby." he said softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly. I could never love anyone as much as I love my baby. Now you just cuddle with me until you feel better, ok?" I said, leaning him on my shoulder. He nodded and nuzzled into my neck, as I kissed his head and patted his back.

"Wow. I have to say, I am thouroughly impressed, Noona. That was great." Hoseok said, tipping his beer to me. We all talked for a while, while I continued patting and rubbing Kookie's back, feeling him get heavier and more relaxed as time went on.

"Mommy?" Kookie mumbled into my neck.

"Yes, baby?" I asked softly into his ear. He shivered as he breathed onto my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"Can I sleep with you now?" he asked, his damp and swollen lips brusing my skin as he spoke.

"Of course. Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked.

"Mhm." he mumbled sleepily.

"Alright baby, say goodnight to Uncle Yoongi, Hobi and Joonie." I said, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Night night." he said, waving sleepily at them.

"Nighty night Kookie." they all said, smiling. We walked back upstairs to the room I was sleeping in and I tucked him in one side of the bed.

"Mommy, don't leave!" he whimpered as I walked out of sight.

"I'm not leaving, baby. One second." I said as I took my bra off and slipped on some sweatpants. I put on a night light that Yoongi had plugged into the wall and turned off the rest, climbing next to him in bed. I laid on my side as he cuddled up against me, nuzzling his head against my chest.

"Love you." he said, as he let out a soft sigh.

"I love you too, my angel." I replied, running my fingers through his hair. I hummed softly to him until he drifted off softly. Just watching him sleep like that helped me get sleepy and doze off quickly.

________________  
________________

 


	13. Chapter 13

I woke a little earlier than Kookie, looking next to me to see him laying on his back, his head faced my direction. I simply smiled and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his soft breaths puffing out from inbetween his parted lips. His hair gently fell across his forehead, his long lashes so long they almost brushed his cheeks. I laid my head back on the pillow and let out a soft sigh. I dozed off again for what felt like seconds when I felt him gasp and sit up suddenly. My eyes shot open, thinking he had another nightmare again when he looked over at me, searching my face.

"You ok?" I asked, my voice still rough from sleep. He rushed in quickly, pressing his lips to mine. He cupped my cheek as he passionately kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He moaned into my mouth, making me shiver and breathe heavily. He pulled back, both of us breathing heavily as I searched his eyes.

"Jungkook?" I asked, putting my hand on his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Noona. I shouldn't have done that." He said, still breathing heavily. I could feel his erection pressing into my leg, making me swallow hard.

"I-it's ok, really." I said, still keeping my hand on his face. I leaned up and kissed him softly, letting my tongue brush across his bottom lip. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he returned the kiss. He let his hand drop from my face, trailing down my neck and onto my chest. It was then that I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra, feeling is hand ghost over my breast. He stopped kissing me a quickly removed his hand, looking at me through hooded eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really. I know this is coming out of nowhere." he said, rolling onto his back and letting out a frustrated breath.

"I mean it is, but it's ok Jungkook, I promise. What made you want this?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Well, I would be lying if I didn't say that I hadn't been thinking about it lately. I mean, I can't help but feel things for you when you have become the single most important person in my life. Then I just had a dream that you left me. Not as little me, but as me as I am right now. It terrified me." he said, chewing on his lip.

"Jungkook, I'm not gonna leave. Little you, or big you, I'm here to stay as long as you want me here." I said, smiling at him.

"Noona, would you like to go on a date? Like an actual date?" he asked, giving me a soft smile.

"I would like that very much." I said, as I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Damn, you are amazing." he said, putting his hand on my hip. I giggled at hearing him speak to me that way, making me feel something different for him than I had before.

"You are pretty amazing yourself." I said, biting my lip. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing me softly over and over again. I felt my heart beating wildly, and my stomach fluttering like crazy. I reached my arm around his neck and pulled him down into me, making him breathe heavier. He slid his hand up my side, pulling me hard into him as he deepened the kiss. He started kissing down my neck, making me shiver with anticipation as his warm lips glided across my skin. I let out a quiet moan, running my hands through his hair and gripping it gently. I tugged at it slightly, making him moan into my skin.

"Do that again." he breathed, resuming kissing my neck. I gently yanked on his hair again, making him moan again. I felt him pressing into me, his crotch rubbing against my leg. He quickly straddled me, running his hand on my skin under my shirt.

"Ughn, Jungkook." I breathed as I felt his clothed erection grind against me.

"Mmmm yeah, babe?" he asked between kisses as he continued to grind into me.

"You feel so good." I said as he grinned. He chuckled as he kissed my neck, sucking on it softly.

"You're making me feel good too... so good." He groaned as he grinded extra hard.

"BREAKFAST!" Hobi shouted as he busted through the door. I gasped and Jungkook rolled off of me, covering his face.

"Hoseok!" I said, making sure my shirt was down.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Carry on!" he said, quickly shutting the door. I looked over at Jungkook who had rolled onto his back, his face still covered by his hands.

"You ok?" I giggled, pulling his hand away from his face.

"I hurting." he said softly. And just like that, he had slipped into little space, I guess from embarrassment.

"Aw, it's ok baby." I said, kissing the back of his hand. He grunted, and shifted around, scrunching up his face.

"Mommy, it hurt." He said, biting up his lip and looking up at me with big eyes.

"Where are you hurting, sweetie?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek.

"Um, my private." he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, prince. If you leave it alone, it will go away soon." I said, running my hands over his scalp.

"Ugnnnn Mommy!!! It hurt bad!" he said, gripping at himself through his briefs. He gasped and groaned, looking at me through almost watery eyes. Damn, I wonder if Jungkook had been hurting already before he slipped into little space. I felt weird doing this, but it was the only other way I could think of to fix it.

"Do you want Mommy to fix it for you?" I asked, seaching his face. He nodded fast, whimpering. I could see a large wet spot on his briefs where he had been leaking precum. I swallowed hard as I grabbed at his briefs and pulled them down, his heavy erection springing out. God, if I thought he was big when he was flacid, he was so much larger now.

"Mommy, don't touch, it hurts!" he whined, a tear coming out of one of his eyes. I wiped it away, and kissed his swollen lips softly.

"Baby, I have to touch it to make it feel better, but I promise, I will make it all better." I said as I brushed my fingertips up his length. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back. I gripped his cock, sticky and wet with precum. It was red tipped, throbbing and leaking profusely. I started stroking it at a slower but steady pace, making him whine and moan, wriggling around underneath my touch.

"Ughnnn f-feels s-s-so good!" he groaned, arching his back. I increased the pace, making him let out shuddering breaths, as he gripped the sheets in his fist. I continued stroking him faster and faster, making him moan out loud, wiggling under my touch. I could feel him throbbing steadily in my hand, knowing he had to be close.

"You feeling good baby?" I asked, as I continued to stroke him.

"MMmm I feel funny." he moaned, breathing really fast.

"You're close baby." I said, picking up the pace slightly.

"I gots to potty!" he whined as he started gasping for breath. His thighs started quivering as his back arched hard, moaning loudly.

"M-mommy s-s-stop! I g-gonna potty!" he groaned as squeezed his legs together.  I felt him release on my hand as he moaned loudly. He gasped for air as he started to come down from his high, his body trembling.

"You feel better?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded and wrinkled his forehead, looking down.

"I has a accident." He mumbled.

"No baby, you didn't. That feeling is what made you feel better. You just came, it's ok. That is what you were supposed to do."I reassured as he cuddled into me. That wasn't the way I exactly wanted our first sexual encounter to go, but at least it went off ok, and it was a little less awkward, since he started it and was going to possibly do more to me in big space. I cuddled with him a few more minutes until I helped him clean up and get dressed again and we headed down to join the others at breakfast.

______________________  
______________________

  


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry about earlier." Hoseok said, chewing on his lip.

"It's ok." I responded simply, watching the boys all play with one another, all except Jimin. He woke up in big space this morning and hadn't gone back into little space yet.

"So....what was uh....yeah what was that? Did you guys finally have your first close moments?" he asked, laughing. I shook my head and couldn't hide the grin.

" We did, but not how I was initially imagining it. When he woke up, he was not in headspace. He asked me out and you saw what was happening when you opened the door. But I guess the embarrassment sent him into headspace. Then he started crying about how it hurt and I kinda helped him out after he wouldn't stop whining." I replied, not wanting to look at him.

"Something similar happened with Taetae and I. I'm glad you guys are gonna go out on a date though! That is awesome!" Hoseok smiled, elbowing me.

"Yeah, me too. I'm nervous, and I don't know why." I said, biting my thumb nail.

"Cause it's a big thing. If you are like me, I was afraid of the dynamic of our little and caregiver relationship changing if we didn't work out in a romantic relationship." Hoseok replied, as he looked out at the playing boys with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess that could be it." I responded.

"Jimin, it's nice to meet big you, by the way." I said, smiling at him. He was cuddled with Yoongi on the couch, his head rested on Yoongi's shoulder.

"You too, Noona. I have to say, it thrills me to see Kookie like this. I don't know if I've ever seen him happier." Jimin replied, smiling big at me, his eyes almost disappearing.

"I am glad I can make him so happy. He really is a sweetheart." I said, putting my hand on my chest.

"He is. He is usually the most well behaved out of all of us. I am sure it has something to do with since he is the youngest."Jimin responded, smiling at Kookie. The boys played for a while until they all started wearing themselves out and it was getting close to nap time.

"I think that means it's time to go home now." Namjoon said, kissing Jinnie on the forehead.

"Nooooo!" all three littles said in unison.

"We will let you all play again soon babies. We were talking about going to the park if you all behave yourselves, later on this week." Yoongi said, looking around at all the pouting littles.

"Ok." they said in a sullen tone. Kookie came running over and wrapping his arms around me. It was amazing to me how he still felt so comforted when we were both standing, since he was a little taller than I was.

"Hey baby boy. Do you think you would be ok if we stopped by the store on the way home? We need a few things." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Mhm." he smiled. We all said goodbye and I loaded our overnight bags into the car.

"Baby, do you need to potty before we leave?" I asked, before we walked out the front door.

"No, I good." he smiled, holding his bunny in one arm.

"Now are you sure? We have to go to the store before we go home and if you have to potty there, Mommy can't go in with you." I said, looking at him with a serious eye. He looked serious for a moment before nodding.

"I better go." he mumbled. I walked with him to the bathroom and helped him with his shorts and briefs, letting him use the toilet again. When he finished he turned around and faced me, smiling.

"All done!" he grinned.

"That's my good boy." I smiled, squatting down. As I shimmied his briefs up, I couldn't help but notice his dick start to harden. I looked up at him to see him staring down at him, his lips parted slightly. I ignored it and pulled his briefs up, followed by his shorts, buttoning and zipping them. As I pulled the zipper up, I could feel the hardening shaft underneath the surface of his pants.

"Mommy." he whined as I stood up, looking up at me with big eyes.

"What is it, baby boy?" I asked softly, turning on the water for him to wash his hands.

"I not comfy." he said, shifting slightly.

"I am sorry sweetie. I tell you what, if you are a good boy for me and help me with all the shopping, I will get you a reward." I smiled, trying to get his mind off of whatever had him getting excited. He gasped and turned to face me as I shut the water off.

"I gets a reward?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, but only if you are a good boy the WHOLE time we shop, ok?" I asked, wiping his hands off on the towel.

"I be the bestest boy ever!" he grinned, picking his bunny back up. I offered him my hand and he held it tightly in his as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Bye Uncle Yoongi, by Jiminie hyung!!" he waved as we walked out the open front door.

"Bye bye! We will see you later!" Jimin waved back. We loaded into the car and drove to the market down the street from our house. Thankfully it didn't seem busy, making this trip a little easier. I hadn't been out shopping with Jungkook when he was little yet, and I just hoped he behaved himself. I parked and grabbed a shopping cart, having him hold on to it as we walked through the store. He was mainly quiet, looking around at everything with big eyes.

"What would you like to have as a reward, baby? You have been so good." I said, putting my hand over his.

"Ummmmm can I has a new stuffie?" he asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

"Yes, prince, you can have a new stuffie." I smiled. He gasped and squealed, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"My mommy is the bestest!" he squealed, giggling as he let go of me. I got an odd look from an older man nearby, but I ignored it. He was my sweet Kookie, and I wasn't going to let any odd looks from strangers bother me. I held his hand and put it on the cart as we made our way to the toy section. I let him go down the isle ahead of me until he reached the section that made his eyes look like saucers. He grabbed two and looked back and forth, deciding between a Pusheen and a Molang stuffie.

"Having trouble deciding, Kookie?" I asked, as he scrunched his forehead.

"Mhm." he nodded, not taking his eyes off of the toys in his hands. He looked like he was seriously weighing the options, making my heart melt at his innocence.

"How about we get both?" I smiled, waiting to see his reaction. He gasped and looked at me, his eyes wide and glimmering with hope.

"I can has both?" he asked, curling them both in his arms, close to his chest.

"Yes, baby boy, you can have both." I smiled. He ran over to me and almost tackled me to the floor as he gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy the bestest EVER!!" he squealed loudly, giggling and hugging his stuffies close. We went to the register after that, and I had to coax him to let the cashier have his stuffies long enough to ring them up. I handed them to him after she finished as he hugged them close.

"What's wrong with him? Is he retarded or something?" I heard a voice say behind us. I handed the cashier the money and looked over at the man who had given us weird looks earlier, staring daggers at him.

"Nothing is wrong with him. He is perfectly normal." I said, hoping Jungkook wasn't paying attention.

"Then what's his problem?" The man asked, setting his stuff on the belt. I loaded the last of the bags into the cart, giving him a dirty look.

"The only one with a problem here is me. I have a problem with your attitude and I suggest you keep your mouth shut next time you want to make uneducated comments to a total stranger." I said in a low voice.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is a fuckin' weirdo. You should keep freaks like that at home." he muttered as we started to walk away.

"Kookie, baby, cover your ears." I said, softly. He put his stuffies inside the cart and put both hands over his ears, looking down at the floor.

"Listen here you fucking piece of shit. There is not a goddamn thing wrong with him. Next time, think twice about leaving your house if you are going to be such a close-minded, inbred cunt!" I growled, clenching my fists. He stood there with his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open.

"Y-you're just gonna let her talk to me like that?" the man stuttered, looking at the cashier.

"Don't bring her into this. What, you afraid to fight your own battles and are looking for help from a young girl? You are lucky I didn't come over there and shove my foot up your twat." I snarled. I took Jungkook's hand off of his ear and held it until we made it to the parking lot. I sat him in the front seat with a sigh, buckling him and going to hand him his new stuffies. He shook his head and played with his hands as he looked at his lap. Fuck, he must have heard that man. I loaded the groceries in the car and drove home, hoping he would be in a better mood by time we got there.

_____________________  
_____________________

  

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

I unbuckled Jungook and brought him in the house, sitting him on the couch and turning on cartoons.  I still seethed with anger the entire time I unloaded the car and put the groceries away.  How could someone say something so mean to someone as sweet as Jungkook?  I hated that he had to hear that.  As I went to bring him his new stuffies, I noticed he was no longer on the couch. 

"Kookie?  Where did you go?" I asked aloud.  I heard the sobs coming from upstairs, making me feel sick to my stomach.  I grabbed the stuffies and ran up the stairs to see him laying on my bed, curled in a ball, crying into my pillow.  My heart ached as I climbed up on the bed and scooted next to him.  I wiped at his face as he stopped sobbing, but continued to cry silently.

"Did you hear what that man said?" I asked softly.  He nodded his head, sucking in a shuddering breath.  I kissed his cheek over and over again, pushing his hair back off of his forehead.

"Don't you listen to anything he said, ok? He is just an angry person taking it out on anyone he can.  There is nothing wrong with you." I said, kissing his damp, swollen lips softly.

"N-noona, I am a freak, just like he said." he said softly.  It broke my heart even more realizing that this wasn't little Kookie in front of me.  It was Jungkook, feeling damaged enough to make him sob like this.

"Jungkook, no.  You are not a freak.  Tell me honestly, when you see Jimin or Jin or Taehyung with their caretakers and boyfriends, do you think they are weird or are freaks?" I asked, continuing to put my hand on his cheek, running my thumb back and forth.

"No." he whispered, still not looking me in the eye. 

"Exactly.  I will tell you honestly now too.  The first little I ever met was Jin.  I knew absolutely nothing of little space at the time, and when I saw the interaction between him and Namjoon, it made me melt.  They love each other so much and to see that love transfer to little space, and see Jinnie as happy as he is when he is doted on by Namjoon, it warmed my heart.  I never once thought anything negative about it." I said softly to him.

"B-but-" he started.

"No.  No buts.  You are always going to have close-minded assholes like the guy we saw today.  He could have picked on the gay couple that was in the next isle, or the woman who was at the register next to us covered in tattoos and piercings. There will always be people in society who find fault with you if you are not their view of perfect.  But I would not have you any other way.  You are perfect to me, and you don't need to let the words of those ignorant fools bother you." I said, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead again.  I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head, making him look at me.  His eyes were watery and pink, but he searched my face, his forehead wrinkled.  I leaned down and kissed him softly, moving my hand from his cheek to around the back of his head.  He let out a whimper as he opened his mouth wider and slid his tongue inside my mouth.  He scooted closer to me and gingerly wrapped his arm around my back, deepening the kiss.  I could feel his body trembling as he grabbed and handful of my hair and pulled on it slightly.  I moaned into his mouth, making him suck in a deep breath, before breaking away from the kiss.  He looked me in the eye, looking distressed.

"You are too good to me." he said, putting his hand on my cheek and moving his thumb softly.  I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, savoring his touch.

"You deserve only the best.  Please, promise me you won't take what he said to heart." I said, looking at his deep eyes.

"I promise." he said, smiling at me genuinely.

"So about this date..." I grinned.  He laughed and wrapped me in his arms and pulling me to his chest, cuddling me for a change.  I kissed his neck softly, making him shiver. 

"I can make us reservations at that...mmmmm" He stopped as I reached the sweet spot on his neck.

"Sorry baby, what did you say?" I asked innocently, still placing soft kisses against him.

"T-that new Italian p-place." he breathed, pressing his body more into mine.

"Mmm sounds good." I said against his neck.  I traced my tongue in a small circle around his sweet spot, making him let out a small moan.  I looked up to see him staring at me through hooded eyes.

"You are so sexy." he smirked, letting his hand travel down my body some. 

"So are you." I replied feeling his soft abs through his shirt. 

"You make me want you." he breathed, letting his hand travel up under the edge of my shirt.

"You make me want you too." I replied, kissing and sucking on his neck again softly.  He pushed me onto my back and straddled me, grinding on me immediately. 

"Mmm you feel how much I want you?" he asked, licking a stripe up my neck.  I shuddered and moaned slightly, grinding my hips up into his.

"Maybe you should feel how much I want you." I groaned, knowing how wet I was at the moment.  He lifted up slightly as I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, giving him access.  He bit his lip as he slipped his hand down inside my panties, groaning as he hit my wetness.

"F-fuck, that just made me so hard." he whispered, as I gasped.  He allowed his finger to rest against my already swollen clit, making my body tremble in anticipation.  I fumbled with his shorts until I had room to slip my hand inside his boxers.  I gripped his hard length and stroked him a few times, making him moan loudly.

"Mmmm I want you." I breathed, stroking him as he started circling my clit.   He removed his hand and got up on his knees quickly, pulling himself out of his pants.  I admired his dripping length as he took both hands and quickly pulled down my panties and jeans.  He spread my legs even more than they already were, putting one leg up on his shoulder.  He positioned himself at my entrance and sunk fully into me without any more hesitation.  He moaned loudly as he started to thrust at a decent pace.  I arched my back and groaned as he pressed against all the right spots.  I could hear my wetness as he plunged in and out of me quickly.

"Are...you...on....something?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh GOD yes baby!" I groaned, gripping at the sheets. 

"Fuck!  You feel so good babe." he moaned, picking up the pace.

"I'm gonna cum so hard on you!" I shivered, gripping the the sheets so tightly.  I let go and wrapped my arms around his back, running my nails down his back.  He moaned loudly, feeling him pulse inside me several times. 

"You're gonna make me cum, babe." he groaned, getting even faster and harder.  I gasped and moaned, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling on it slightly.   I felt his thighs start trembling as his body tensed, knowing he was close.  He held off for a while, even in this close state, fucking me senseless until sweat was dripping down his neck.  I arched my back and grabbed the sheets so tightly my knuckles started turning white. 

"Mmmm gonna cum." he mumbled as I felt his hips starting to stutter.  He went deep a couple more times until he moaned loudly, his thrusts getting sloppy, his dick throbbing repeatedly.

"Oh God, I'm cumming baby!" I moaned, my body shaking uncontrollably.  I gasped for breath as I arched my back, calling out his name until my voice felt hoarse.  He finally pulled out and collapsed beside me, breathing heavily.

"That was, oh my God.  I can't believe it. Thank you babe." he said, putting his hand on my face. 

"That was amazing.  And thank you!  I can't imagine it getting any better than that." I giggled, kissing him softly.  We laid there almost naked in each other's arms, cuddling until we dozed off.

______________________  
______________________

 

       

 


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke and turned onto my side to face Jungkook, only to find he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around, and he was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and felt the cold morning air caress my bare skin, and it was only then that I realized I was still half naked. I quickly reached down for my formerly discarded clothes and slipped them on. I badly wanted to take a shower, but I figured before I did, I better go find Jungkook. I walked around the house, still groggy and stiff from sleep. I knocked on Jungkook's door and opened it to see he wasn't in his room.

"Baby?" I called out, figuring I was safe with that name, no matter what space he was in.

"MOMMY!" I heard a squeal coming from downstairs. I smiled as I started walking down the stairs only to be swarmed by a giggly Kookie.

"Well good morning, my sweet boy!" I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Mommy I maded you breakfast." he grinned, pointing to the kitchen.

"You did? That is so sweet of you! I bet it's going to be yummy." I said, peppering his face with kisses. He giggled and wiggled around, his face turning slightly pink. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen, and I felt my heart swell. He most have woken up in not in headspace because there was an actual breakfast waiting on the counter with a flower in a bud vase.

"You like it?" he asked, practically bouncing with joy.

"I do! It's so wonderful! Did you eat yet?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. He shook his head and looked at the plate of food longingly. I giggled and pulled out the two bar stools, patting one for him to get up in.

"Here, there is so much food here, there is no way I can eat it all. How about we share breakfast, huh?" I asked, smiling at him and sitting next to him.

"Ok! Can you feed me?" He giggled his hands folded in his lap patiently. I picked up the fork and loaded a bite onto it before feeding it into his open mouth. He hummed in approval as I took a bite of the french toast, and it was absolutely delicious.

"This is so delicious, Kookie! You did such a good job!" I said, feeding him another forkful. He turned pink as he looked proud of himself, sitting up straighter.

"Thank you." he said through a mouthful of food. We sat there together and finished up the breakfast, feeling absolutely delighted.

"Kookie, I think we both need to wash up, don't you?" I asked, smiling at him as I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"But it not bathtime." he said, scrunching his forehead up.

"I know baby, but you are dirty and need a bath. I need a bath too." I said, scruffing his hair. He gasped as his eyes got big and he got excited.

"Mommy!! Can you take a bath with me?" he asked, looking positively bright. I was hesitant to say yes, even with all we did last night, because now he was in little space and I had no idea how innocent his mind would actually be.

"What do you say?" I asked, grinning at his eager face.

"Pretty pretty PRETTY PLEASE?" he asked, making his eyes as big as possible.

"My God, you are too cute!!! Argh" I said, kissing his face all over again, making him giggle.

"Mommy, you has to answer!" he said, still giggling.

"Alright baby boy, since you asked so nicely, I will take a bath with you." I smiled.

"YAY!" he squealed, running towards the stairs. He ran up about the first two before I shouted for him.

"AH! Kookie!" I called, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"What did we say about running on the stairs?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He gasped and looked down at his socked feet.

"To not to. I sorry mommy, I didn't mean to." he said softly.

"I know baby. It's ok, I just want you to be safe. I don't want you getting hurt. Now let's get you that bath" I smiled. He nodded as the grin started to return, us walking up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom to find him already pulling his shirt over his head, grinning at me. I felt such overwhelming feelings at that moment, not only for the little Kookie that melted me, but the big Jungkook that was just as kind hearted.

"You want a bath bomb?" I asked, starting to fill the bathtub.

"Oooooh! Yes please!" he smiled.

"Here, you pick one out, baby." I said, lowering the basket off of the shelf. He grabbed the purple one that smelled fruity and dropped it into the water. I slipped him out of his boxers and he climbed over the tub, sitting down in the warm water.

"Come in, Mommy!" he said, outstretching his arms to me. I undressed quickly as he watched me. He stared directly at my chest, his mouth slightly parted, and his eyes wide. I saw him look down at his own chest and then back up at mine, making me grin. I climbed in the other side of the tub, lowering down until I was sitting cross legged.

"Mommy..." he said softly, looking down at the water.

"What is it baby?" I asked, leaning over and turning the water off.

"It standing up again." he said, staring down into the water.

"It's ok baby, just ignore it and it will go away. Come here, let me start washing you." I said, grinning. He smiled and turned around, scooting his back up to me. I opened my legs and put one on the outside of each of his hips, as he continued scooting back until he bumped into me. I reached for the clean washcloth and lathered it up, washing his back and body quickly, then rinsing it off.

"Lean that head back, prince." I said as I kissed beside his ear. I saw chills raise up on his skin as he tilted his head back for me. I washed his hair, making sure to spend extra time massaging his scalp since he liked it so much. He scooted his butt forward a little bit and leaned his back into my torso after I rinsed off his hair. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rocked his torso back and forth slightly while placing soft little kisses on the side of his wet head.

"Mommy?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?" I hummed against his head, still rocking him slowly.

"Will you be with me forever?" he asked, sounding extremely relaxed.

"Yes, baby boy, I will be with you forever." I said quietly into his ear.

"Mmmkay, good. I love you." he said, letting out a gentle breath.

"I love you too." I replied, squeezing him slightly. We just relaxed like that for a while until I heard his breathing heavier and his body more pressed into mine. I cuddled him close just enjoying this serene moment, so thankful that I was able to have these moments with him.

_______________________  
_______________________

  

 


	17. Chapter 17

**NAMJINNIE: S** **o are we still on for the** **park** **tomorrow?**

 **TAESEOK: We better be.  Tae has seriously mentioned it like** **five** **times** **every** **day, asking if** **it's** **park day yet.**

 **YOONMINIE: Jimin too.  He** **was** **so** **excited** **this** **morning** **when** **I** **told him it was tomorrow I could barely get** **him** **to sit still** **long** **enough to eat his breakfast.**

 **KOOKIESMOM:** **Kookie** **is looking** **forward** **to** **it** **too. He** **keeps** **saying** **he** **wants** **the** **boys** **to** **stay** **after** **but** **I keep** **telling** **him you guys have** **other** **plans** **already** **.**

 **TAESEOK: I** **'m ok with another** **sleepover** **.**  

 **YOONMINIE:** Yo **u** **guys** **can all come** **over** **here** **again** **if** **you** **want** **. Our plans fell** **through** **anyway.**

**NAMJINNIE: I thought your date with Jungkook was tomorrow night?**

**KOOKIESMOM: Nah, we** **changed** **it.  I** **figured** **after** **having** **fun** **at the park with the boys, he was** **going** **to to be in headspace for a while.** **I** **didn't** **want** **him** **to have to jolt out of it just to go out.**

 **NAMJINNIE:** **Wow, you really** **have** **this down pat.**

 **YOONMINIE: I** **told you,** **she** **has** **this** **in** **the** **bag** **. She** **hasn't** **even really** **been** **texting** **us for help** **much** **at all.**

 **TAESEOK:** **Agreed!  And you** **really** **do make him** **happier** **than** **I've** **ever** **seen him.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Thanks guys :)  and thanks for the invite to your place too, Yoongi.  I am sure Kookie is going to be thrilled.**

**NAMJINNIE: Yeah, we are in too.  Jin just about busted my ear drum from squealing when I told him** **.**

 **TAESEOK: RIP** **Namjoon's ear**

 **YOONMINIE:** **God, I better make** **sure** **Jiminie is no where** **near** **mine** **when I tell him.**

"Mommy, what you smiling at?" Jungkook asked, waking up from his nap.

"Well, I have a surpise for you." I said, smiling at him.

"A surprise for me?  What is it, Mommy, what is it?" he asked, his eyes wide as he bounced on the bed, sitting up more. 

"Remember how tomorrow is park day?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"Mhm, and we gets to play together." he said, nodding, squeezing his bunny to him.

"That's right.  Uncle Yoongi said that after we are done playing at the park, we can all go over he and Jiminie's house for a sleepover.  Would you like that, baby boy?" I asked, smiling as he gasped and smiled big.

"Yes!!!! Thank you Mommy!  Did you hear that bunny?  We gets to spend the night at Jiminie's house!" he said, looking at his stuffed rabbit.  I chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you excited?" I chuckled, watching him wiggle and squeeze his bunny close.

"Yea, cause I missed my Jinnie and Jiminie and Taetae." he said, getting a slightly pouty face.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie.  I didn't know you missed them so much.  Well at least you get to see them soon." I replied, ruffling his hair.  He leaned over and pecked my cheek quickly before giggling and cuddling into me.

"I gots Mommy, so it's ok." he said softly.  I smiled and started showering his face with kisses, making him laugh and wiggle around.  I started tickling his sides until he shrieked with laughter, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"Mommy!!! Stop, I gonna potty!!" he laughed, starting to cross his legs.  I stopped tickling him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, go potty, baby boy." I said, leaning back.  He shot out of bed and ran into my bathroom.   While I heard him humming to himself, the house phone, which almost no one called, rang.  I leaned over and picked up the cordless phone, answering it. 

"Hello?" I asked, a smile still on my face, hearing Kookie still humming away as he washed his hands.

" _Yes, is Jungkook available?_ "

"I can check.  May I ask who is calling?" I asked, not recognizing the woman's voice.

" _This is his mother, Mrs. Jeon_."

"Oh, ok.  Let me go see if I can go get him." I said, putting the phone on hold.  Kookie came running out and holding his hands out to me.

"Mommy I washed my hands and they all clean." he grinned, jumping up on the bed.

"Kookie, your...your mother is calling." I said, holding the phone to my chest.  His eyes got wide and he shook his head really fast.

"You don't want to talk to her?" I asked, holding the phone toward him.  He shoved it away from him and hid under the blankets, tucking them over his head.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was here, but he must have run out.  May I take a message?" I asked, taking the phone off of hold.  I heard her let out a sigh before breaking the silence.

" _You can tell him that he can't avoid me forever.  Tell him to stop this childish behavior and give his mother a call."_ she said, hanging up the phone.  I put the phone down and tried to gently pull the blankets down.  Kookie whined and held them tight so they would not move.

"Kookie, she's gone.  It's ok, it's just me." I said softly.  He still wouldn't pull the blanket down, or loosen his grip in any way.  I heard him let out a shuddering sigh from under his cocoon.

"Prince, I miss seeing your handsome face.  Can you please let Mommy see you?" I asked softly, gently tugging at the blanket.  He slowly started to loosen his hold as I slid the blankets from around his head, pushing his hair flat against his head.  I pushed the hair off of his forehead as he looked up at me with big eyes.  He cluctched his bunny close to him as he sniffled.

"Baby boy, do you wanna tell Mommy what is wrong?" I asked softly.  I saw his eyes get sad as he took his empty hand and clutched my shirt, nuzzling his head into my chest.

"She no like me.  She mean to me." he said, his voice sounding littler than I had heard it before.  I wondered if his mother triggered something to make him regress even further into little space.

"Awww, my sweet little baby boy.  I'm so sorry." I said, still running my hand over his head.

"She takes my stuffies and..and...and she hits me when I no wanna be big.  She almost throwed away bunny, but I save him." he said, clutching his stuffed bunny rabbit close to his chest.  He sniffled slightly as he clung close to me.  I put a hand gently under his chin and lifted it up to face me, his eyes big and watery. 

"She hit my sweet Kookie?" I asked, feeling my heart clench in pain at the thought of this sweet person in front of me being mistreated in any way.  He nodded, his little lip quivering.

"She hate me." he said, his voice breaking just a little bit.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, baby.  She probably doesn't understand you.  I'm not saying it's ok if she hurt you, because it isn't.  But I'm sure she doesn't hate you." I said softly.  He shook his head and sniffled, crying finally.  I kissed any tears that that fell from his eyes off of his cheeks, before cuddling him back close to me.

"Mommy never hate me?" he asked, looking up at me, his breath catching a little.

"Never ever.  I love you, my sweet Kookie." I said, kissing his face again softly. 

"Love you." he said, scooting up and kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"How about an afternoon snack?  What do you want baby?" I asked, smlinng at him.

"Anything?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Anything." I repeated.

"Ice Cream?" he asked, his smile huge.  Normally I wouldn't allow it, but I wanted to pull him away from the dark space his mother seemed to push him in to.

"Yes, baby." I said, pinching his cheek slightly.  He squealed in delight, sitting up and getting off the bed quickly.  I served him his favorite ice cream and put on his cartoons, trying to keep him distracted.  I got out my phone and started texting our group chat.

 **KOOKIESMOM: O** **k, so does** **anyone** **know Mrs. Jeon?**

 **TAESEOK:** **Bitch**

 **KOOKIESMOM: I kinda** **gathered** **that** **.  I only had a minute** **long** **conversation from** **her** **and she** **already** **seemed** **like** **it.**

 **NAMJINNIE:** **What** **happened** **?**

 **KOOKIESMOM: She called** **and** **he refused to talk to her cause he is in little** **space** **.  He said she hated him and that** **she** **hits him and** **throws** **away his stuffies.  Is** **that** **all true?**

 **YOONMINIE:  Yeah** **it's** **true.  She hates the little** **space** **thing, and denied him to go freely into it. She sent him to** **therapy** **and when the** **therapist** **agreed** **that there is nothing** **wrong** **with** **age** **play, she** **fired** **him. When he** **would** **accidently slip** **because** **of** **stress** **or her** **yelling** **and nagging, she would get mad and she would hit him trying to "knock some sense" into him.**

 **KOOKIESMOM: I** **know she is his** **mother** **, but** **that** **just makes me** **want** **to beat the bitch**

 **NAMJINNIE:** **You** **are** **not alone** **in** **that** **.**

 **TAESEOK: I** **s he ok?**

 **KOOKIESMOM: I did** **something** **I** **probably** **shouldn't** **have, but I gave him ice cream and let him watch cartoons to try to get his mind off of it.  He seems to** **have** **regressed a little deeper into headspace than I have seen him before.**

 **TAESOEK: That has happened when he had Tae and I over.  She called him and he picked up, but once she heard he was in headspace, she screamed at him.  I don't** **know** **what** **she said** **but** **when he** **hung** **up the** **phone** **, he was in tears** **and slipped deep into** **headspace** **.**

 **NAMJINNE: It's ok** **to** **spoil them like that when** **something** **like that happens.  Jin had something** **bad** **happen** **to him** **with** **an ex** **who** **apparently** **used to abuse him** **when** **he was in** **headspace** **.  We happened to** **run** **into him in** **public** **and** **Jin went deep** **into** **headspace** **, so much so to where he was having a** **TON** **of** **accidents** **and** **barely** **speaking.**

 **KOOKIESMOM: I** **will be** **sure** **to keep a** **close** **eye on** **him** **.  Surely** **after** **a** **night a** **rest he will feel better** **tomorrow** **.**

 **YOONMINIE: I** **am sure,** **and** **seeing** **the boys** **tomorrow** **should** **perk him** **right** **up.**

I sure hoped that my poor little one would feel better, and not allow his mother to effect him so much.

__________________  
__________________

       

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Wake up, baby." I said softly as I kissed his forehead. I received a grumble in return as he turned over and buried his face in the pillow.

"Don't you want to get up? It's park day." I quietly said, running my hand over his hair. I heard another grumble, which was quite unusual. Normally he would have lept out of bed at the mention of the day he had been so looking forward to.

"Jungkook?" I asked, still running my hand through his hair.

"Mmm feels good." He responded, his voice still thick with sleep. I smiled and scooted closer, my face more even with his.

"I'm so tired." He mumbled, his eyes cracking open to look at me.

"Do you want to just cancel today and stay in?" I asked, laying on his pillow.

"As tempting as that sounds, I know the guys will be disappointed if I don't come." He replied, giving me a sweet smile before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"Ok babe. Well we are supposed to meet around 1 and it's already 11:30." I said, stretching.

"Oh, shit. I'm glad I took a bath last night." He said rolling onto his back and sitting up.

"Yeah I need to jump in the shower really quick." I said, getting up out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

"Wait!" Jungkook shouted as he got up out of bed, startling me.

"What? What is it?" I asked, turning to face him. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and rocking me side to side for a second. He pulled away slightly and kissed me softly on the lips, moving his lips slowly.

"Good morning, babe." He said, smiling at me. I giggled and pecked him back before he let me out of his arms. I felt my heart thumping hard as I walked into the bathroom. I found myself daydreaming about Jungkook while I showered and got dressed. I walked downstairs to see him leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. I admired his tall, lean figure, accentuated by the jeans he was wearing.

"It's rude to stare." He said, making me jump. I felt myself blush as I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I replied. He gave me a big smile as he put his empty coffee mug in the dishwasher.

"You ready to go, Noona?" He asked, winking at me.

"Whenever you are." I replied, showing him the keys already in my hand.

****

When we arrived, Jimin and Jin were on the swings being pushed by Namjoon and Yoongi.  Tae had just gotten done sliding down the slide as he ran over, grinning big at seeing Jungkook.

"Kookie!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Jungkook, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey, Tae.  Are you having fun?" Jungkook asked, grinning big at his friend.  Taehyung stopped for a moment and looked at Jungkook, cocking his head to one side.

"Jungkook?" Tae asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Yeah buddy, it's me." he responded, ruffling Tae's hair. 

"You no wanna play with me?" Tae asked, his face turning down slightly. 

'Of course I will play with you!  Let's go play together!" Jungkook said, offering his hand.  Tae took it and ran, leading Jungkook to the playset.  Thankfully there really weren't any people around, so they were free to be how they wanted without fear of people treating them differently. 

"He's not in headspace?" Hoseok said from behind me, making me jump.

"Yeah, I am kind of surprised actually.  With as much as he was looking forward to this day, I am surprised he isn't in little space." I responded, turning to look at Hobi.

"It may have something to do with his mom yesterday.  How did it go?  Was he ok last night?" he asked, walking up so he was standing evenly with me.

"He was ok.  I tried to keep him distracted in any way I could, and it seemed to work.  He was a little more clingy than ususal, which is already kinda bad, but that was it." I responded, watching Tae laugh at the face Jungkook was making.  I had to admit, it made me soft seeing Jungkook acting like a caregiver with another little.  It was too adorable.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it.  Are you excited about your date?" Hoseok asked, grinning and raising his eyebrows.  Before I had a chance to answer, Tae called for Hoseok.

"Daddy! Come swing with me!" Tae shouted, making Hoseok smile.

"Coming, baby." he replied, walking toward the swings. I followed, as Jungkook moved out of the way for Hoseok to take his place. Jungkook held my hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead as we watched all three caregivers push their littles on the swings. I half expected Jungkook to slip into little space, but so far, he chose not to. I enjoyed my time with Jungkook as we sat on the bench near the swings, holding each other's hands and watching the boys play.

"I'm looking forward to our date." Jungkook said low into my ear. I shivered and smiled at him, feeling those butterflies flop around in my stomach again.

"I am too." I replied, squeezing his hand slightly. He looked at me fondly and kissed me softly, letting his lips barely brush mine with light pressure. I felt the thrumming of heat all along my body as he continued to kiss me for a few more moments, before we were interrupted by shouting.

"Kookie's kissing Noona!" Jinnie shouted, giggling. Jungkook pulled away and flushed bright pink as he smiled and looked down. 

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked, smiling at his cuteness.

"Little bit, yeah." he chuckled, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. 

"Well, I enjoyed that kiss." I said, leaning forward and placing another soft one on his lips. 

"Daddy, they kissing again!" Jiminie laughed, his smile practically taking up most of his face.

"Looks like they like each other." Yoongi said, winking at us.  Jungkook flushed again and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook.  I shouldn't have embarrassed you." I said, pulling his hands away from his face.

"It's ok, Noona.  I like kissing you, even if they embarrass me." he grinned. 

"Daddy, when we gonna go back to Jiminie's house?" Taetae asked, as Hoseok pushed him higher.

"Whenever you boys get done playing here, I guess." Hoseok replied, pushing Tae higher.

"That might be sooner rather than later.  Those clouds look pretty threatening." Namjoon said, motioning to some darker clouds headed our direction.  Jungkook and I continued to cuddle, watching the boys all swing until a low, far off rumble of thunder was heard.  The littles all gasped as their caregivers all slowed their swinging down.

"Daddy, we got to go now.  I don't like the thunder." Jinnie said, his brow furrowed.  Jungkook didn't seem too thrilled about the thunder either, as I felt him squeeze my hand a little tighter.

"Alright, let's head to Yoongi's." I said as I stood up, keeping his hand in mine.  A few drops started to fall as we all ran to our cars, just escaping the skies opening up.  When it thundered again, a little louder this time, Jungkook looked a little nervous, swallowing and starting to chew on his lip.

"You ok?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Yeahhhh, just not a big fan of storms, even when I'm not in headspace." he said, letting out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook.  We'll be at Yoongi's soon." I responded, hoping that I would be able to keep him distracted from the ominous looking storm that was beginning.

____________________  
____________________  
**(A/N:** **I** **am EXHAUSTED! I am** **writing** **this** **at** **1:45 a.m.** **I** **just** **got home** **from** **the 24k concert whichwas AMAZING!  I** **will** **have a separate** **post** **about it when** **I** **go** **through** **my literal 500 pics and** **videos** **)**

       

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

By the time we got to Yoongi's house and got inside, the storm was pretty strong, and the thunder quite loud.  All of the littles were cuddled into their caretakers, blankets wrapped around the couples.  Jungkook and I were no exception, as his worry and fear caused him to slip into headspace.  Every time it would thunder, they would all whimper or squeal, cuddling tightly to us.  We all talked and tried to make games out of it, but you could still see the fear in their eyes.

"Ok now, when it thunders again, how many tickles and kisses do we do?" Hoseok asked, making Tae sit up straight on his lap.

"Ummm five tickles...and ummmm..." he said, looking around nervously.

"Four kisses." Jinnie answered, giving a nervous little smile.  Don't ask me how this game started but at least it got them giggling. 

"Daddy...I gots to potty." Jiminie whispered loudly, making Yoongi kiss his forehead. 

"You can go ahead, baby." he said, uncovering Jimin and helping him off of his lap.

"I no wants to by myself.  It scary." he whimpered, clinging to Yoongi's arm.

"Alright, come on." Yoongi said, putting his around Jimin's waist.  As they went out of view a lower rumble of thunder came, making Jinnie gasp.  Jungkook leaned up and looked at me with a slightly worried look.  Hoseok, Namjoon and I all started tickling our littles while they counted to five between fits of giggles. 

"Now four kisses, Mommy." Kookie grinned.  I kissed him softly on the forehead, then one on each cheek, then ending with a soft peck on his lips.  Jimin and Yoongi came back, Jimin running over to the us on the couch and sitting right next to me. 

"Noona, can I cuddle with Kookie?" he asked, looking at me with hope.  I looked at Kookie, giving him a smile.

"Kookie, you want to cuddle with Jiminie?" I asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I wants to stay with Mommy." he said, making Jimin look sad.

"Kookie, you no like me anymore?" Jimin asked, his eyes wide and almost watery. 

"Course I like you, Jiminie!" Kookie said, giving him a worried look,  He slipped off of my lap and inbetween Jimin and I.

"But you no cuddle with me anymore." he replied, his voice sounding so dejected.  He looked down, pouting and his chin wobbling slightly.

"No!  Jiminie! I cuddle with you, don't cry!" Kookie said, leaning against Jimin and putting his arm around him.  Jimin looked up at Jungkook and smiled, leaning into him as well.  I pulled the blanket over both of them as Yoongi came and sat on the other side of Jimin.

"Daddy, I wants to cuddle with Kookie too!" Tae said, pointing at the two cuddled on the couch. 

"I can scoot over some, Tae." I said.  I moved over slightly, patting the couch beside me.  Tae slipped off of Hoesok's lap and ran over, squeezing between us.  He wrapped his arm around Kookie and hummed in contentment. 

"Jinnie, I can get off the couch if you want to cuddle too." I said, smiling at him.

"Can I Daddy?" he asked, looking at Namjoon.

"Go ahead, baby." he replied, patting Jin's ass as he got up.  I stood up and pulled the blanket up and covered the other two as they all giggled and snuggled into each other's warmth.

"This is too cute." I said, snapping a picture with my phone.

"Now Daddy should cuddle with Noona and Uncle Hobi and Joonie!" Jimin giggled, as I sat down in the vacant chair.

"You silly boys." Yoongi said, ruffling Jimin's hair. 

****

We all ate dinner together in a light hearted mood after the storm had passed.  The boys then spent the evening all playing together until they had completely worn themselves out.  We made another tent for them and strung up the lights, tucking them in.  They all wore their onesies, and cuddled with their stuffies as we read them a story until their eyes were so heavy, they could no longer keep them open.  It took me  a little time before I could finally fall asleep, since I had gotten so used to having Jungkook in bed with me now.  That didn't last too long however, before I was woken in the middle of the night.

"Mommy" I heard Kookie say in a whining voice by my bedside.  I opened my eyes and leaned up on my elbow.

"What is it, Kookie?" I asked, my voice coming out hoarse. 

"Mommy, I no feel good." he said, his voice weak sounding.  I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, which afforded more light than the little night light on the other side of the room.  The light revealed his hair sticking to his forehead and his face flushed.  I put my hand on his face softly to feel him burning up. 

"Baby, you have a fever." I said, putting my hand on his forehead.

"My tummy feel bad." he said, rubbing his eyes with the back of one of his hands. 

"Aww, baby.  Why don't you climb in bed, and I will go see if Uncle Yoongi has any medicine, ok?" I asked.  He started breathing heavily while looking at me with watery eyes.

"Mommy..." he whined, putting his hand over his stomach.  A few seconds passed until he dropped his stuffie and took off running to the bathroom.  I picked up his bunny and followed him to hear him vomiting into the toilet, little whimpers between each wretch.  I walked over and patted his back as he continued to vomit until there was nothing left.  I flushed the toilet as he sat there, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"My poor baby boy.  You stay right here and I promise, I will be right back.  I just need to see if Uncle Yoongi has anything that will make you feel better, ok?" I said, handing him his bunny. 

"Mommy please no!  Don't leave me!" he sniffled, clinging onto his bunny.

"Baby, I won't be gone but for more than a minute or two.  Do you think you can be a brave boy for Mommy?" I asked, rubbing his cheek.  He nodded slowly, and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his bunny close.  I kissed the top of his damp head and ran out of the door.   I then realized that I never knew which bedroom was Yoongi's.  I started slowly opening doors, peeking in on a sleeping Hoseok in the first room.  I heard voices coming from one and I knocked on it, hoping whoever's room it was could either tell me or help. 

"Come in." I heard Yoongi's deep voice call from the other side.  As I opened it, I saw him cradling a crying Jimin in his arms, trying to calm him.

"I hate to disturb you, but you don't happen to have any fever reducer or something for an upset stomach, do you?" I asked, walking toward the edge of his bed.

"Ah, he got it too?  Damn.  Yeah, they are on the counter in the bathroom." he replied, rubbing poor whimpering Jimin's back.

"Daddy it hurts." he whimpered, clinging tightly to Yoongi's shirt. 

"Aw, poor Jiminie.  Yeah Kookie is pretty sick too.  I better get back to him.  Thank you, Yoongi." I replied.  I ran into the bathroom, got the medicine and ran back to Kookie's side.  The poor thing was shivering, and whining slightly.

"Here baby, I got you some medicine.  Now I know you probably don't want to take it, but you need to, ok?" I said, sitting down on the floor with him.  I measured out the medication he would need and with some coaxing, I got him to take it.    He leaned into me on the floor, his body letting off heat like a furnace.  He relaxed a little bit, still whimpering. His eyes became heavy as he leaned into more, sweating profusely.  A few minutes later I heard Namjoon's voice calling out in my room.

"In here." I called back, face toward the door.  He came around the corner into the doorway, his face looking concerned.

"Hey, I came for the meds.  Jinnie just woke up throwing up." Namjoon said, grabbing the medication.

"Poor guy.  You may better warn Hoseok to check on Tae on your way back.  Chances are he has it too." I said, as I patted Jungkook's back.

"Yeah.  Word of advice, you may want to get him in a cold bath to get that fever down quicker.  It won't be comfortable for him but he'll feel better afterward." Namjoon said, giving us a sad smile.

"Thank you, Joon." I replied, running my fingers through Kookie's damp hair.  I knew Namjoon was right, but I couldn't bear to make him move at this exact moment.  I decided to let him rest against me for a few more minutes, hoping it would make him feel even the tiniest bit better.

___________________  
___________________

       

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Kookie, baby?  I need to run you a cold bath so you can feel better, ok?" I said softly, pulling him away from me.  He left me feeling damp from his sweat, his body still producing a ton of heat.  I started the bath, making sure it was cool, but not too cold.  He groaned as I took his bunny away and set it on the countertop.

"Bunny." he mumbled, his face scrunching up in a pout.

"You can have him back as soon as you are out of the bath, sweetie." I said, unzipping his onsie.  His white undershirt clung to his body, slightly transparent from the sweat.  I pulled it off over his head and noticed chills form on his skin as the air hit it.  He shivered slightly as I gave him my hands and helped him stand.  He stood up on slightly wobbily legs leaning against the counter as I slid his onsie completely off.

"Mommy I no wanna throw up." he whimpered, clutching at his stomach.  I led him over to the toilet and helped him get back on his knees as he cried softly.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry you are sick.  But if you are going to get better, you have to let it out, ok?  Just go ahead and be sick baby, and then let me take care of you." I said, rubbing his warm, sticky back.  He mainly dry heaved but threw up a little more between sobs.  When he finished, I flushed the toilet and helped him back up.

"Here, let's brush those teeth and get that nasty taste out of your mouth before you get in the bath." I said, squirting some toothpaste on his toothbrush.  After brushing his teeth, I turned off the water to the bathtub and helped him stay steady as I slid his briefs down.  I then helped him into the water as he gasped and breathed heavily at the coldness of the water.

"Mommy, it s-so c-cold." he shivered, his teeth chattering as he sat in the water. 

"Let's do this quick then, baby." I said, rinsing him off as he trembled.  I washed him quickly and got him out of the water and into a couple of towels as fast as possible. 

"Oh shoot, baby I don't have any extra pajamas for you.  Let me see if Jimin has some we can borrow, ok?" I said, sitting him on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the towels.  He nodded as I handed him his bunny and kissed his forehead.  He already felt a little cooler than he did earlier, putting me a little more at ease.  I walked down the hall to hear Taehyung crying from Hoseok's room.  Our poor littles were all so sick.  Chances are we would get it later, but I would rather be sick than see Kookie sick.  

"Hey, Yoongi?" I asked at his door.  He asked me to come in and as I opened the door, I saw him laying on the bed with a now sleeping Jimin, sprawled out in just his briefs. 

"Is he feeling any better?" I asked, looking at the sleeping figure, his plump lips wrapped around his thumb as he sucked on it slightly in his sleep.

"He stopped throwing up so far, and his fever is down a little bit but I'm just glad he is sleeping now." He responded, letting his hand rest on Jimin's fluffy hair.

"That's good.  Yoongi, you have been such a great host and I am sorry to keep bugging you, but you don't happen to have any clothes Kookie could borrow, do you?" I asked, feeling bad to impose upon his kindness.  He gave me a soft smile and shook his head.

"You aren't bugging me, and of course I do.  If you go into Jimin's room which is the one right across from mine, help yourself to anything you think would make him comfortable.  When he used to stay here, he loved Jimin's oversized t-shirts." he replied in a soft voice.

"Thank you so much." I replied, giving him a warm smile.  I left out of the room quietly and walked into Jimin's room.  It was full of stuffies, toys and anything that a little could possibly want to be happy.  Yoongi really did love him.  I smiled as I grabbed a pair of briefs and a large red shirt, heading back to the room where Kookie was curled on his side on the bed.  He opened his heavy, watery eyes and looked at me sadly.

"I miss you Mommy." he said in a rough voice, jutting out his bottom lip.

"I'm here now, baby boy.  I'm gonna put these clothes on you, and then we are going to cuddle in bed together." I said, giving him a soft smile.   He nodded and sat up slowly as I fed his feet through the leg holes of his briefs. 

"That Jiminie's shirt?" he asked, as I helped him stand so I could pull his briefs up.

"Yes, baby.  You get to wear it like you use to." I said, opening the shirt up and slipping it over his head.  After he was dressed I laid him back down in the bed and spooned behind him, wrapping my arm over his still trembling body.

"Mommy?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, my prince?" I asked, kissing behind his ear.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"Why are you thanking me, Kookie?" I asked, running my hand gently through his hair.

"Cause you taked good care of me.  I have the bestest Mommy in the whole wide world." he said, his voice heavy and slow.

"I am happy to take care of you.  I couldn't have asked for a more perfect prince than you.  You are my Kookie, and I love you." I said softly into his ear.  He hummed and relaxed as I continued to soft my fingers through his hair until he fell asleep in my arms.

____________________  
____________________

       

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

I was so thankful I had a strong immune system with the way this sickness was hitting everyone in the house. Just as the littles all seemed to be getting better and on the mend, all the caretakers except myself got sick.

"Mommy, Uncle Joonie need medicine to make his tummy better." Kookie said, walking up to me as I ran a load of laundry. Between all four littles, I wanted to wash everything they had worn and used while they were sick.

"Alright, sweet boy, thank you for telling me. I will be up in a second." I said, leaning toward him and kissing his cheek. He nodded and smiled as he turned back around and headed up the stairs. I grabbed the medicine off of the counter top and rushed up the stairs to a heaving noise coming from Namjoon's room. I opened the door slowly in time to hear him flush. Jinnie was sniffling on their bed as I walked into view.

"Noona! Daddy's really sick. I can't make him feel better." he said, wiping his watery eyes with the back of his hand.

"Aw, sweetie, I am sure you are making him feel better just by checking on him. But, out of everything, your daddy probably just needs some sleep. Do you think you want to let him sleep and go play in Jiminie's room with him and Kookie and Taetae?" I asked, walking over to him and patting his back softly. He nodded and slipped off of the bed to a standing position. He walked slowly over to the doorway of the bathroom and peeked his head in.

"Night night, daddy. You gotta get better." he said in a pitiful voice.

"I will baby. Thank you." he said, his voice deeper and gruffer than usual. I walked Jin to the playroom and opened the door to see them all wrestling around and laughing, making Jinnie immediately break into a grin.

"You guys be careful, ok? I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said, as Jinnie ran over to them.

"We be careful, Noona." Taetae said, giving me his big grin. I smiled back at them and shook my head as I went back to Namjoon.

"Do you want me to help you into bed?" I asked as I stood at the entryway of the bathroom.

"Nah, I'm good here. The bathroom floor is cooler anyway." he said, letting out a sigh. I walked back into the room and grabbed a pillow and pulled the sheet off of the bed, bringing them to him.

"Here, at least get comfortable." I said, lifting his warm head and putting the pillow under it. I then covered him with the light, thin sheet as he hummed in approval.

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing that with Jin too. He usually slips out of little headspace when I'm sick, but I think between him just getting over being sick, and us not being home has something to do with it." he said as I handed him the medicine.

"It's no problem. I will keep an eye on them while you get some rest and try to get better." I said, taking the bottles back from him.

"Thanks again." he said, sleepily.

"If you need anything, just text me." I said softly as I turned the light off, the nightlight now illuminating the space. I walked out of his room and over to Hosoek's, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in." I heard him hoarsely call. I walked in to see him curled in a ball on his bed, shivering.

"Oh Hoseok, here." I said, walking over to him and covering him with the blanket that had fallen on the floor.

"Thanks, Noona. I just didn't have the energy." he said, as I felt the heat coming off of his forehead and body.

"Here, take this fever reducer. You should probably take a cold shower or bath." I said, giving him the bottle as well.

"I should but I'm way too tired." he said after swallowing the medication.

"Ok, well you just rest. I will keep an eye out for Tae." I said, taking the bottle back. He nodded and relaxed his body a little more as I headed for the door. One more to go. I knocked on Yoongi's door to no reply. I opened the door slowly, hoping he was just sleeping. When I walked in, he wasn't visible.

"Yoongi?" I called out, hearing him gagging in the bathroom. I walked in as he was coughing and wretching some more. I patted his back for a second until he finally stopped throwing up, and flushed the toilet.

"Sorry you had to see that." he said as he slowly leaned back against the cabinets under the sink.

"Don't worry. Here, let me get you back into bed and give you some medication." I said, squatting down to his level. With much strain, I helped him to his feet and slowly back into his bed, covering him up.

"How's Jiminie?" he asked, his eyes dark and watery.

"He's good. He's worried about you, but he's playing with the others so he is distracted right now." I said, handing him the medicine.

"Good, he needs to stay distracted." he replied, his eyes looking heavy.

"I will keep them out of trouble as best as I can. Speaking of, I better go check on them. If you need anything just holler or text me." I said, sitting the medicine on his end table.

"Thank you." he said quietly as he closed his eyes. I closed the door softly and made my way back to the playroom. The boys were all still wrestling but in a light way, thankfully. Though they were in little headspace, they were all grown men and fully capable of getting way too rough, way too quickly.

"Noona, come play with us!" Jinnie said, giving me a big smile.

"I will come sit near you and watch, but Noona doesn't wrestle." I laughed, sitting down nearby.

"Noona, we eated dinner already, but we hasn't gotten baths yet." Taehyung said, looking up at me. Oh shit, there was no way.

"I think we can skip baths tonight." I said, knowing that was probably not a good idea since they all looked slightly sweaty from wrestling around.

"But I wants a bath too!" Jiminie said, looking at me with big eyes. How in God's name was I going to get out of this?

_________________________  
_________________________

       

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**KOOKIESMOM: Anyone who is awake, HELP!!!**

**NAMJINNIE: What's wrong?**

**KOOKIESMOM: The boys are all asking for a bath.  Do you think they will be ok on their own?**

**TAESOEK: Oh God.  I can tell you right now, if you value the plumbing and the flooring, don't let Taetae be alone in the bath.**

**YOONMINIE: I value all of those.  Jiminie is pretty well behaved, but when he is with the other three, I can't guarantee anything.**

**NAMJINNIE: Just tell them since their daddies are sick, they will have to wait until tomorrow.  I don't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with.**

**KOOKIESMOM: I mean, you know I wouldn't think anything like that about them, it's just kinda awkward.  Do you think they would be shy enough around me to have me look away while they get in the water and wash themselves?**

**YOONMINIE: Jiminie will be fine if you ask him to do those things.  But Joon's right, don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable.**

**KOOKIESMOM: They are sitting here begging me right now, telling me to ask you pretty please with cherries on top.   Oh wait, I am supposed to say extra cherries on top, lol**

**TAESEOK: Lol, Tae will probably be too shy to be naked around you, so if you tell him to get undressed and get in the water, he should be ok.**

**KOOKIESMOM: I mean, they are all pretty sweaty from wrestling around.  Ughhhh if you guys think it will be ok, I will do it.  I don't want them to be uncomfortable.**

**NAMJINNIE: Jinnie will be fine too.  As long as you are sure, Noona.**

**YOONMINIE: We owe you big time.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Um, you have let us stay at your house for days now so, I think I can do this for you. You owe me nothing :)**

**TAESEOK: Wait until after bathtime to say that lol**

**KOOKIESMOM: Alright, wish me luck**

I swallowed and put my phone in my pocket, taking a deep breath.

"Ok boys, I have to talk to you for a second, ok?" I said, crossing my legs and twisting to face them completely.  They stopped wrestling and all sat there looking at me.

"What you needs to ask, Mommy?" Kookie asked, looking at me bright eyed and smiley. I was so relieved to see him feeling better and more like himself again.

"Ok, your daddies said that you can have bathtime, but we have to make some special rules since they can't be there." I started.  They all looked exicted and Tae clapped, giving me a smile.

"What we have to do?" Jiminie asked, playing with his fingers.

"Well, I am going to go start the water.  When it is good and ready, I will have you boys go in the bathroom and I will turn around so you all can get undressed and in the water.  Let's just start there, ok?" I said, smiling at all the happy faces.

"Ok! Let's go, Noona!" Jinnie said, standing up with a big smile.  I led all of them to the bathroom and started the water, letting them agree on a bath bomb color, which took all of five minutes. 

"Does anyone need to potty before they get in?" I asked, looking from little to little.   Jinnie raised his hand as I turned around so he could use the bathroom.  I felt so anxious, and I didn't know why, but I tried to push those feelings aside and view them as the sweet littles they were...sweet and innocent. 

"Noona, I'm all done." Jinnie said, flushing the toilet.

"Ok, well now that I am turned around already, you boys go ahead and get undressed and in the water." I instructed.  I heard clothes dropping one by one and fits of giggles from them as they got in the water.  I turned around to see Kookie still standing there dressed.

"Kookie, don't you want to take a bath?" I asked, giving him a smile.

"Mommy has to undress me." he said, blushing slightly.  I think he wanted to be treated differently than everyone else by me, and he had that right since I was his caregiver.  I nodded and lifted his shirt over his head, blowing a raspberry on his stomach and making him giggle loudly.

"It sounded like Kookie farted!" Jinnie giggled, covering his mouth.  That caused the rest of them to laugh even more as I finished undressing Kookie and helped him in the tub.  I made bubble beards on all of them and took a picture, sending it to the group chat. 

**TAESEOK: Noona, I don't know how you get them to cooperate so easily.**

**YOONMINIE: Oh my God, they are too cute! That actually** **made** **me feel a** **little** **better.**

**NAMJINNIE: How did we all get so lucky?**

**KOOKIESMOM: I ask that every day...but I owe my thanks to you, Joon.  If you wouldn't have suggested it, I never would have met Jungkook.  I can't thank you enough :)**

**TAESOEK: Awww how sweet! <3**

"Noona, can you wash my hairs again?" Jiminie asked, holding out the cup.

"Kookie, since there are no daddies to help tonight, can I was everyone's hair?" I asked him, as he looked up at me.  He gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

"If Mommy gives me kisses." he said, puckering up his lips, making me chuckle.  I leaned down and pecked his lips softly a few times before standing back up.  I sat on the edge of the tub near Jimin and washed his hair, him relaxing and smiling.

"Thank you, Noona." he said softly.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I said, patting the top of his head.  I then scooted down to Taetae, washing his hair and massaging his scalp.  As I reached Jinnie and was finishing rinsing out his hair, I heard Jiminie gasp.

"Taetae no!  You not apposed to do that! You not apposed to touch my special place!" Jimin said loudly.  I looked over to see him looking at Taehyung with a mean glare.

"I didn't mean to!" Tae said, his eyes wide, both hands drawn up to his chest.

"I gonna tell daddy!" Jimin said, bunching his legs up.

"No!  Please don't tell!  I really not mean to!  I trying to find my toy.  Please, Jiminie!! Uncle Yoongi and Daddy get mad at me and I gets punished!" Tae said, his eyes getting big as his lip started to quiver and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Hey, hey.  Tae it's ok.  Jiminie, I'm sure Tae didn't mean to touch you.  Do you feel any toys around you?" I asked, looking at Jimin as Tae leaned his forehead against my thigh,  sniffling.  Jimin felt his hands around the water and his mouth opened in surprise as his hand brought up a toy crocodile.

"Is this it?" Jiminie asked, holding it out to TaeTae.  Tae nodded slowly, still looking apprehensive.

"See?  He just wanted his crocodile.  TaeTae didn't mean it, ok?" I said softly, trying to calm Tae by patting the back of his head gently.  Jimin nodded and handed Tae his toy, giving him a big smile.

"It ok, TaeTae.  Is all better". Jimin smiled.  Tae wiped his eyes on the back of his hand before breaking out into a little smile.

"Thank you Jiminie.  I love you." Tae said, smiling sweetly.

"Love you too!" Jimin giggled.  I scooted down to Kookie who sat there pouting slightly.

"Mommy, did you forgetted about me?" he asked sadly.

"Of course not, baby.  I could never forget about you." I smiled, kissing his forehead.  He grinned and leaned his head back as I poured water over it.  I spent a good amount of time washing his hair as the other three played in the water and washed themselves.  When we finished I laid their stack of towels out and turned around as they one by one got out of the bathtub.  I led them all to Jimin's room and let them all get dressed, afterward tucking them all in and reading a bedtime story.  Before long, they were all passed out, except Kookie.

"Mommy, I no wants you to go.  Stay with me." he said, reaching his arms out.  I sighed and figured I would amuse him and stay until he fell asleep.  I climbed on the floor beside him, laying on my side, facing him.  He scooted into me and rested his head against my chest, letting out a hum of contentment.

"Night night, Mommy." he said through a yawn.

"Goodnight baby boy.  Sleep good." I said, softing his hair.  Though my intent was to let him fall asleep and go to my bed once that had happend, I found myself quickly falling asleep cuddled next to him.

__________________  
__________________

       

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

"But I no want Kookie to go!!" Jiminie whined as we were all getting ready to leave.  Taehyung and Jin had both come out of headspace, and tried to reason with both Kookie and Jiminie, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Good luck, Noona." Taehyung sighed as he bid the boys goodbye. 

"Mommy, I no wanna leave!!" Kookie pouted, crossing his arms.

"I know, baby, but we have been here for almost a week now and Uncle Yoongi and Jiminie need their space."  I said softly.

"But Jiminie wants me to stay, and I no wanna go!" he said in a louder voice, wrinkling his forehead.

"Kookie, did you just yell at me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  He didn't act out much, so I couldn't figure out what was going on.  He shook his head but made an angry face all the moreso. 

"Noona, can I have a word for a second?" Namjoon asked as he motioned to the front door.  I nodded and walked away from Kookie.

"I think I know why Kookie is so upset." he said quietly, giving me a slightly sad face.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried and questioning myself.

"No, not at all.  He used to do this whenever I had to take him home after staying with Jin and I for a while.  He would get really upset and either cry or get angry.  He had to go back home and be out of headspace for days at a time, all alone.  I know he has you now, and he knows this, but I think it's just him still feeling that way when he is having to leave. Apparently he was like this with Yoongi and Hoseok too, so it's nothing you are doing wrong.  You may just have to be really firm with him, as much as that sucks." Namjoon said, patting my arm.  I nodded and let out a sigh. 

"It will be ok, just be strong." Jin smiled, giving me a hug as he came up to the door with their bags.

"Thanks.  I will call you guys in a few days and set up another play date." I said, giving Namjoon a hug as Jin opened the door.

"Sounds good.  Bye Kookie! Bye Jiminie!" Namjoon called, waving at the boys.  Jiminie just sat on the floor, still clinging to Yoongi's leg, begging for Kookie to stay as Kookie kept his arms crossed, looking at me angrily.  I swallowed and took a deep breath as I walked over to Yoongi.

"Thank you so much for everything, Yoongi." I said, leaning around Jiminie and giving him a hug.

"Not at all.  Thank you for taking care of Jiminie while I was sick.  I really appreciate it." he smiled.

"Daaaaddyyyyyy!" Jiminie cried, big tears falling down his cheeks.  Yoongi sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.  I squatted down on the floor to Jimin's level and wiped the tears off of his face.

"Jiminie, sweetie, don't cry.  I know you are going to miss Kookie, and he will miss you too.  But I promise you that you will see him again really really soon." I said as his sniffles slowed down a little bit.

"P-Promise?" he asked softly.  I smiled at him and gave him a hug, unable to hold back from his cuteness.

"I promise." I said, letting go of him.  He wiped his nose on his sleeve and gave me a sweet little smile, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Thank you, Noona." he said softly.

"You're welcome, Jiminie." I smiled, standing up.

"You are a miracle worker.  I'm serious, I would have probably spent the next half hour with him like he just was." Yoongi laughed as Jimin stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Now if only I can work that on Kookie." I said quietly as I looked over at him still standing there with his arms crossed.

"Baby boy, come with me and I promise you like I did to Jiminie that you will see each other again really soon." I said, walking up to him slowly.  He shook his head hard and set his face in a scowl.

"No." he said simply, crossing his arms tighter.

"Kookie, what did we say about saying no to Mommy?" I asked, lowering my voice slightly as I reached him, putting my hands on his arms

"NO! I NO WANNA GO!" he shouted, pushing my hands off of his arms.  I tried not to let the surprise show on my face as I stood back.

"Ok, fine.  I'm leaving and you can come with me or not." I shrugged, trying to call his bluff.  He crossed his arms again, huffing out a large breath.  I turned around toward the door and saw Yoongi give me a slight nod, realizing what I was trying to do. I reached the door and opened it, hearing a tiny gasp from behind me, but I didn't turn around.  I walked outside and shut the door behind me, hoping to hear him come out after me. I walked to the car and leaned on it, staring at the front door and waiting for him, but he never came.  The door opened a minute later, Jimin looking at me with watery eyes.  He didn't have to say a thing, because I could hear the noise coming from inside the house.  I rushed to the door to see Kookie curled in the middle of the floor sobbing.  His forehead rested on his forearm, his body bent over, his fists clenched.  Yoongi was squatting beside him patting his back.  He looked up at me and gave me a shrug as I walked over to Kookie, sitting on the floor beisde him

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked softly. His head shot up and he looked at me, such a pained expression on his face.

"Mommy you leaved me!" he cried, looking at me sadly.

"I wasn't really gonna leave you, baby boy.  I'm sorry." I said, squeezing him tightly to me.

"You breaked your promise!  You said you be with me forever!" he continued crying, his breath now coming in gasps between sobs. 

"I am so sorry I scared you, Kookie.  I am keeping my promise, I am not leaving you." I said, kissing his head over and over.  I leaned him into me as he cried hard.  I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked over to Yoongi.  He had a sadexpression on his face, while Jimin had tears rolling down his face, silently. 

"I'm so so sorry." I whispered, kissing his wet cheek as he looked at me, still crying.  Though he was misbehaving and deserved to be punished, I felt and overwhelming pang of guilt for making him cry like this.

"You no wants me anymore?" he asked in a soft , broken voice.  I couldn't hold it in anymore and tears made their way down my cheeks as well.  His eyes went wide, his crying ceasing almost immediately.

"Of course I do.  I will always want you. I was a bad caregiver.  I should have never done that to you, and I am so sorry.  I won't blame you if you are mad at me for what I just did." I said, trying not to sound as bad as I felt. Since Kookie and I never really spent any time apart, I forgot that he had and separation anxiety, and for me to leave like that...I felt horrible.

"Noona's crying!!!" Jiminie gasped, making me look up at him.  I felt hands close over my cheeks, drawing my attention back to Kookie. 

"I made you cry." he said softly, making my eyes soften even more.

"No, Jungkook. I deserve to cry." I said softly, putting my hands over his.  His eyes were still red and watery, his face still streaked with tears, but he had such a soft and calm look about him. 

"I don't ever want to be the one to make you cry." He replied, looking at me with such genuine concern. 

"You didn't.  I did it to myself.  I did something that I never should have done." I sniffed, trying to keep from crying anymore.  He searched my face for a moment before leaning in and kissing me softly, his lips slowly brushing against mine. 

"I was being unreasonable.  I'm sorry for everything." he said softly, breaking the kiss.

"I am too." I replied, giving him a sad smile.

"Are you guys gonna kiss again?" Jimin teased, apparently coming out of headspace as well.  Jungkook broke into a big grin, crinkling his nose as he pulled his hands off of my face.

"Come on, let's go home." he smiled.

___________________  
___________________

 

       

 


	24. Chapter 24

"I still feel like a horrible caregiver for doing what I did." I said as we headed home.

"You are a wonderful caregiver. I really couldn't ask for anyone better. You can't let this one thing that happened effect you like this. I promise, I am so happy with you, Noona. You have no idea how happy you make me." he said, patting my arm.

"I know you say that, but I had never heard you cry like that before. It made me feel awful." I said, trying not to get choked up again.

"I am ok, I swear. Let me give you an idea of what it was like for me before you came into my life. I would spend my days trying to keep myself busy and occupied with things so that I wouldn't slip into headspace. I would wind up stressing myself out so much trying to stay out of headspace that the struggle would only get worse. I was unhappy most of the time, and not to mention extremely lonely. I would spend long weekends with either Yoongi and Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung, or Namjoon and Jin, just so I could have company, and just so I could go into headspace. Those were my happy moments, but even then I wasn't entirely happy. I got to see the interaction between them and it made me upset that I was still all alone. I still had no one to love me like they are loved and care for me like they are cared for. When I met you, I was just happy that you were going to be my noona, and you were so kind to me to begin with. I am usually hesitant around strangers because I have no idea how they will react to me when I am in headspace. But when you comforted me that first day and showed me that you cared about me, you made me so very happy. Then when you said you wanted to by my caregiver, I thought it was too good to be true. And since then, you have made me so happy, I can't even begin to describe it. So please, don't feel bad over one bad moment we had." he said, rubbing my arm softly the whole time. Hearing him say all those things did ease the pain I felt, but I knew it would take me a while to forgive myself for doing what I did.

"Jungkook, since we are talking serious things, I want to take this opportunity to tell you that you aren't the only one who is very happy by this arrangement. I know you don't a whole lot about my situation before we met, but I was very lonely too. The highlights of my weeks were when I would visit Namjoon and Jin. My mother died when I was very young and my father died in my senior year of high school. Since then, I have been completely alone, except for my friendship with Namjoon and Jin. When I saw how sad you were when all three other littles were with their caregivers, I knew you had to have been lonely. When I saw how quickly you accepted comfort from me, even though you didn't know me, I knew how badly you must have needed someone, apparently more than I needed someone. But I am so glad that I get to be with you and take care of you." I said quietly.

"Noona, can we go on our date tonight?" he asked, as we pulled into the driveway.

"I would love that." I smiled, turning off the car and looking over at him. He leaned over the center console and kissed the corner of my mouth.

*****

"So how did you meet Taehyung, Jin and Jimin?" I asked, taking a sip of the wine as they served us dessert.

"I've known Taehyung and Jimin for years. I joined a support group for littles who had no caregiver. We all became great friends, and then Jimin met Yoongi. Yoongi and Namjoon were friends so through Namjoon we met Jin. The last to join us was Hosoek. He knew Namjoon and Yoongi too and after meeting all of us, he thought he would like to be a caretaker and decided to help out Taehyung. He initially wanted to take on Taehyung and myself, but Taehyung had a huge crush on Hosoek, and I didn't want to get in the way of their relationship blooming." he explained.

"I'm glad you have had such great friends. I just hate I didn't meet you all sooner, you especially." I said, feeling myself flush at admitting it. He gave me the biggest smile, as he reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Me too. I feel lucky to have met you, because you are very special." he said, his eyes squinting with his smile.

"So are you." I replied, feeling my heart start beating hard and my stomach flutter.

"So, this is gonna sound kinda strange, but...would you like to officially become my girlfriend?" he asked, biting his lip and sending those butterflies fluttering.

"I would love that. Only...." I said, trailing off and trying to figure out how best to word it.

"Only what?" he asked, his face now filled with worry.

"I am afraid it may mess things up. Like, what if you decide that you don't want me as a girlfriend and we break up. Won't that mess up things as me being your caregiver? Or would you just not want to be with me all together?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach even saything those things. In the short time I had known him, he had become so important to me.

"Why are you even worrying about that? I don't see that happening. But for some strange and odd reason we decided it didn't work, we would just talk it out. I don't want you to do something you are uncomfortable with, but I really don't worry about it not working out between us." he replied, tracing circles in my skin with his fingers, leaving fire in their wake.

"I want to, Jungkook. I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled as he broke out in a face splitting grin.

"Just when I thought you couldn't make me happier." he said, bringing my hand up to his face and kissing it softly.

____________________________  
____________________________

       

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

We barely made it in the front door before Jungkook had me pressed against the wall, kissing my jaw and down my neck.

"Mmmm, Jungkook." I groaned as he started sucking on my skin, his body leaning into mine.

"Yes, baby?" he asks, his lips not leaving my skin. I felt my body tremble as he ran his hands softly up and down my sides, resting them on my hips.

"Touch me."I breathed reaching for the hem of my shirt.  He lifted his head and looked down, smiling. He pulled off of me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, sliding it over my head.  I reached back behind me and unhooked my bra, letting it slide down my arms and drop to the floor.  He let out soft breath and hummed as he kissed me deeply, exploring every bit of my mouth with his tongue.  He pressed me back into the wall, his kisses traveling down my neck and resting against the top of my breasts.  He pressed them together, giving soft kisses to the skin as he pressed his fingertips deep.   I gasped as he drug his tongue down and let it brush over one of my nipples.  I let out moans and grunts as he took my sensitive nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, letting his tongue slide back and forth.

"Mmmmmmm oppa, I want you. " I moaned as he let my nipple pop out of his mouth.  He looked at me with dark and hooded eyes, letting a smirk come across his face.

"Oppa?" he said, pressing his body back into me and grinding his bulge against me, breathing harshly.  My face felt hot as I looked away from his gaze, biting my lip to keep from moaning.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby.  I like it when you call me oppa." he replied in a husky voice.  I looked at his lust filled eyes, and felt those flutterings deep in my stomach again.  What was he doing to me?  I leaned forward and kissed him hard, fisting my hands in his hair.  As I tugged on it gently, he let out a deep moan into my mouth.  He gripped my hips and started walking backward with me, never breaking our kiss.  He eventually seated himself on the couch and pulled me to straddle him.  I started grinding my hips back and forth, my core rubbing against the hard bulge in his jeans.  I leaned my head back and moaned as he started kissing down my neck, sucking on the skin and leaving marks behind.  He let his hands slide from my hips to behind me, gripping my ass tight.  I smirked as I started to take control, sliding off of his lap and down onto my knees.

"What are you doing baby?" he asked, breathing hard, his eyes so heavy with want. 

"I'm gonna take care of my oppa." I smiled, reaching for the button of his jeans. I saw him swallow as I unbuttoned them, and painfully slowly unzipped his zipper.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked, his voice deeper than I had ever heard it.  I folded his jeans back and started kissing his bulge through the thin material of his boxers.  He let out a deep breath, biting his lip and looking at me intensely.

"I think you should take these off." I said, leaning back on my knees and dragging my hands down his legs. He lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers both down around his ankles.  I reached and pulled them off all the way before making my way back up in between his legs.  His erection throbbed in my hand as I gripped it at the base.  I stared into his his eyes as I licked a stripe up his enitre length, making him suck in a breath through his teeth.  He let his mouth drop open as I reached his flushed head, giving it small, teasing licks.  He started whining as I closed my lips just over his head, letting my tongue slide back and forth in the slit. 

"Fuck, baby. That's so good." he groaned as I continued to pay attention to his head while I began to move my hand up and down his length.  He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled at it slightly as I started sucking on his head harder, rolling my tounge underneath him.  I hummed on his his dick, making him groan and tremble slightly, gripping the edge of the couch cushion in his free hand.

"Mmmmm you're so amazing." he let out in a breathy moan.  I finally took him all the way in my mouth, making me gag at the initial pressure in the back of my throat.  I tightened my lips and started to bob my head up and down, sucking hard as my tongue moved around.  I could taste some precum as I felt him throb a few times.  I hummed again, making him drop his head back and let out a hard breath and followed by a grunt.

"You're gonna have to stop soon, baby.  I want to cum in you." he said, heaving his breaths.  I slowly slid all the way up him and popped him out of my mouth. 

"You want to cum inside me, oppa?" I asked, as I stood and started sliding my own jeans and panties down.  He nodded quickly as he stroked himself a few times, watching me undress.  I grinned as I straddled over his lap, lining him up with my entrance.  I let his head slip slowly inside me, lowering myself inch by inch.

"Fuck, Jungkook oppa!  You are so big!" I groaned as I sat all the way down on him.  He grabbed my hips, digging his fingertips into my skin as I started to move up and down on him.

"God, baby.  So wet and tight for me." he grunted as I continued to move.  He removed one hand and smacked my ass, making me gasp and bite my lip.  I moaned as I sat still on him for a second before grinding back and forth.  He smacked my ass again, making me whimper.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked, smacking my ass again.

"Yes oppa!" I cried out as I started moving faster.  I could feel that coil tightening in my lower stomach, signaling the nearing of my climax.  Jungkook started kissing and sucking on my neck as he started to thrust upwards as I moved. 

"You are so sexy." he mumbled against my skin as he worked his kisses up to my open mouth.  We kissed each other deeply as we picked up the pace.

"Mmmm oppa, I'm gonna cum soon." I breathed as he leaned his head back to take a breath and let out a moan.

"Fuck, you are getting so tight!!  You're gonna make me cum, babe." he grunted between thrusts.  I felt my body tensing, my orgasm building as my body prepared for release.

"AGHHHH OPPA, I'M CUMMING!" I hollered as my body twitched and trembled with pleasure.  His dick felt bigger than ever as my walls tightened and pulsed around him.

"Oh God, me too." he groaned as he gripped my hips tightly as his thrusts upwards slowed to a more sensual grind, breathing heavily and moaning.  I pulled on his hair gently as he whined biting on his lip.  I leaned in and kissed him tenderly as we stopped moving.  I could feel his heart pouding as I leaned my chest against his, resting my head on top of his shoulder.

"That was so amazing, Jungkook." I said, kissing the slightly damp skin of his shoulder and neck.  He rubbed my back with his open hand, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"It was, baby.  It really was." he sighed, still catching his breath.  We just sat like that for a while, both of us getting more relaxed until I moved slightly.  He let out a grunt and I couldn't help but giggle.  I stood up on shaky legs, letting him slide out of me.

"I think we need a shower." I said, offering him my hand.

"I think you are right." he smiled.  We both walked upstairs and got in the shower together, washing away all the sweat and cum that had accumulated on our bodies. 

"Jagi, let me wash your hair." he smiled as he reached for the shampoo.  I grinned and turned my back to him, letting him lather up my hair with his big strong hands.

"Mmmmm that feels nice, oppa." I sighed, savouring the touch of his hands.

"I'm glad.  It always feels great when you wash my hair, so I wanted to return the favor." he said, guiding me back slightly so the water could start rinsing out the suds.  We both washed up the rest of our bodies and climbed into bed together, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.    When we woke the next morning, Jungkook was actually still not in headspace, which I was surprised at.  Who knows, maybe now that he was less stressed and happier as an adult, he wouldn't need headspace as much.  We started cooking breakfast together, almost having several mishaps because we kept getting distracted by one another.  We were getting close to being finished, when were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it, you just watch to make sure those eggs don't burn." Jungkook laughed, kissing me on the cheek.  I turned off the stove top and started to set the food on the island, wondering why Jungkook wasn't back yet.

"Who is it, oppa?" I asked as I rounded the corner.  Jungkook was standing there at the doorway, turning his head back to look at me, a serious look on his face.  There standing on the other side of the door was a middle aged woman, and am pretty sure I knew exactly who it was.

"Well, are you going to make your mother stand outside all day or what?" she asked, her tone cold and clipped.  She hadn't even stepped foot inside the house yet and I was already ready for the bitch to leave.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

       

 


	26. Chapter 26

Jungkook sighed in resolve and stepped aside to let his mother through the door. 

"So are you going to introduce me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend, y/n.  Y/n, this is my mother, Mrs. Jeon." He said, reluctantly.  I bowed slightly to her, although that is the last thing I wanted to do.

"Ah, so you are the girl who picked up the phone the other day.  I assume you live here?" she asked, giving me a slightly amused expression.

"Yes ma'am I do." I replied, not liking her tone.

"I see.  Interesting.  So does that mean that you have finally gotten rid of your...issues?" she asked, turning her attention to Jungkook.  He looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"I believe the interworkings of my relationship are frankly none of your business." he replied in a clipped manner.

"Watch your tone, young man." she answered, sitting down on the couch.  I couldn't help but smirk, thinking about how she was sitting right where Jungkook and I fucked last night.  Jungkook sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" he asked, sounding exhausted already.

"Relax.  I will only be here for the night, and I will leave in the morning.  I have business to attend to.  Besides, what is so wrong with a mother coming to see her son?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you don't just come to see me...ever.  Not without wanting something from me." he replied.  I felt so awkward seeing this interaction between them.  I started to turn to leave when Jungkook grabbed my arm, then sliding his hand down it to lace my fingers with his.

"Don't leave." he said softly, his eyes almost pleading.  I nodded and squeezed his hand as I moved closer to him.  Their short and bitter remarks went back and forth for a while until an appointment called her away for a while, leaving only the two of us in the house.  Jungkook relaxed onto the couch and sighed. 

"Here, babe scoot forward." I said, standing up on the couch.  He looked at me curiously as he scooted toward the edge of the couch.  I got on my knees behind him,  shoving my feet inbewteen the cushion and the back.  I started rubbing his shoulders, massaging the tension out of his body.

"Mmmmm that's so nice." he said, letting out a soft breath.  I worked my way up his neck and back down to his shoulders and biceps. 

"Try not to get too stressed baby.  It's for one night, just one.  She can sleep and leave, and hopefully you won't have to see her again for a while." I said, placing a gentle kiss on his neck, wrapping my arms around him.  He leaned back against me and let out a quiet sigh.

"I will try.  You are helping me so much though, you have no idea.  More than likely by now she would have said enough ugly things to send me slipping into headspace and then I would be...." he trailed off. 

"It's ok baby.  Let's try to have a good day and ignore her presence." I said, kissing his cheek a few times.  I got up from behind him and we went to the kitchen to eat our breakfast that now had to be reheated.  Thankfully I was able to keep him preoccupied throughout the day, just by chatting and laughing about things.  His mother came back right after dinner, breaking the peace that had settled in the house.  The evening consisted of stiff and awkward conversation, words here and there that made my opinion of her even worse than it already was.  Finally, when Jungkook couldn't take it anymore, he stood up to bid his mother goodnight.

"We are heading to bed.  I hope you get some rest, Mother." he said, taking my hand as we headed toward the stairs.

"Is everything still prepared in the guest room as usual?" she asked, standing as well.

"Oh, no.  You will be sleeping in my old room.  My girlfriend and I use the other room now. 

"That's not entirely appropriate with your mother here, now is it?" she asked, again insulting with her tone.

"This is my house, and I am going to sleep with my girlfriend whether you like it or not.  If you have a problem with it, there are hotels nearby.  Now, goodnight." he said, starting to walk up the stairs with me still holding on to his hand.  I heard her scoff as we reached our bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Just breathe, oppa.  You need to relax." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug.  He let out a sigh and held me close to him before kissing me softly.

"You help me relax, but you need to relax too." he said, getting a slightly mischevious grin. 

"What is that look for?" I giggled, having no idea what he was thinking at this exact moment.  Without futher warning he walked me backwards toward the bed and pressed me back onto it.  I watched him with wide eyes as he went for the hem of my shorts.  I bit my lip as he slipped his fingers into the waistband and slid them down my legs, along with my panties.

"Oppa, what has gotten into you?" I said quietly, biting my lip slightly.  He started kissing the skin on my knees and working his way to my thighs slowly.

"Let me do this, baby.  I want to relax you too.  You are always so good to me, it's my turn to be good to you." he said in a husky voice.  I swallowed hard and felt my body tingling in anticipation as he gently sucked on the skin of my inner thighs.  I felt chills raise up on my skin as the warmth of his tongue traced patterns over my body.  I gasped as he got within inches of my core, my body going on edge.

"O-oppa" I breathed as I felt him slip his tongue in my folds.  I bit my lip and restrained a moan as I arched my back at the feeling of his tongue exploring me.

"Don't hold back, baby.  I want to hear you." He said, as he slid two fingers into me.  I let out a closed-mouth groan as he moved them around against my walls.  I gripped the sheets and grunted through gritted teeth as he added his tongue, flicking my swollen clit.  I grabbed a handful of his hair and held it tightly as he moaned against me, making my body tremble and my back arch.

"Oppaaaaa....I want you inside me." I almost whined, trying not to be too loud.  He stood up and smirked, wiping his mouth.

"You want me, baby?" He asked in a husky voice, pulling his shirt off slowly.  I nodded quickly, biting my lip in anticipation. 

"I have two conditions..." he said, sliding off his pants and boxers. 

"And what's that?" I asked, scooting my ass more toward the edge of the bed.

"The first one will require you to turn over for me." He grinned, looking at me with lust-filled eyes.  I dropped my legs off the edge of the bed and bent over it.  He leaned against me, the tip of his erection brushing my wet opening.

"What's the second one?" I asked, my body trembling.  He kissed up my spine as I felt just his head enter me, making me whimper.  He leaned over me and let out a deep chuckle.

"I want you to scream my name."He whispered right before he slammed fully into me.  I moaned loudly, grabbing onto the sheets and twisting them in my hands as he started to mercilessly pound into me.  I buried my face in the bed groaning loudly as he kept up a harsh, steady pace.

"Ah-ah baby, don't you muffle those moans." He grunted, gripping a handful of my hair and pulling it, causing my head to arch back.

"B-but she'll h-hear- Oh God!" I moaned, unable to hold back when he leaned over me more, pressing even deeper.

"I don't care if the whole world hears you, baby.  I want to make you scream my name." He groaned, speeding up the pace.

"Ugnnn oppa!" I moaned, as the sound of our skin slapping together filled the room.

"Fuck, you turn me on so much.  You feel so good, getting tighter around me." He growled.  I could feel that heat blooming in my stomach, my muscles tightening as he rammed into me hard.  Every thrust pressed against my g-spot, making me whimper in pleasure.

"Jungkook...oh God Jungkook, I'm gonna cum." I moaned, grabbing the sheets so tightly I'm surprised they didn't rip.

"That's right, cum for me baby." He grunted in his husky voice.  That was all it took to send me into a mind blowing climax, screaming his name just like he wanted.  I was coming down and starting to reach the point of over-sensitivity when he called out my name, stiffening and shuddering as he released inside me.  He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me, panting.

"Do you think she heard us?" I asked, after catching my breath.   He let out a breathy laugh before rolling on his side to face me.

"Babe, I bet the neighbors heard you." He grinned.  I felt myself blush as I covered my face.

"Don't hide, I love it." He said, pulling my hands away and kissing me softly.  This boy was killing me, capturing my heart in every way.

_____________________  
_____________________

 

       

 


	27. Chapter 27

After that amazing and then peaceful night, it was shattered first thing in the morning when I heard yelling and crying.  I jerked up out of bed and ran out of the bedroom door, horrified at what I was looking at downstairs in the living room.  Jungkook was crumpled on the floor, bawling his eyes out and holding his bright red cheek with his hand. 

"I w-want M-m-moommmyyy..." he sobbed, with his head curled into the floor.

"Do I have to hit you again? My God, when will you grow the fuck up?!" she shouted as I flew down the stairs.  I kneeled by Jungkook's side, lifting his head. 

"Mommy!" he clung to me, sobbing against my shoulder.

"It's alright, Kookie, I'm here." I said, patting his back as he let out gut wrenching sobs.

"I don't believe this..." she growled, staring down at us.

"Kookie, I have to talk to her and I may yell and curse but I'm not mad at you, ok?  No one is mad at you.  You are my perfect boy, and I love you." I whispered into his ear as he continued sobbing.  After much effort, I pulled out of Kookie's cluctches and stood.  He clung onto my leg, still sobbing, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked in a low, vicious voice.

"Me?!  I didn't raise my son to act like a baby his entire life!  He is a grown man it's high time he started acting like it!" she yelled, getting closer to me.

"Yes, he certainly is a grown man, which I am sure you heard evidence of last night!  People do different things to cope with stress, and this is not harming anyone! Would you rather him become a drunk?  Get into drugs? You should be thanking your lucky stars that you have someone as beautiful as he is, as your son.  There is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing wrong with him!" I said, patting his head as I stared at her.

"How can you say that?  Just look at him!" she said, pointing down at him and scrunching her face up, almost in disgust. 

"I do look at him.  I see him for everything that he is and apparently you can't or you refuse to!" I shouted back at her, quickly becoming more angry with her unyielding attitude. 

"I see him for the immature and childish person his father allowed him to be.  And it's time he SNAPS OUT OF IT!" she almost screamed, making him flinch and whimper, holding onto me tightly.

"I think it's time you leave. So get your stuff, and get the fuck out." I said in a calm, but low voice.

"How dare you?  I am his mother!" she hollered back at me.

"Then ACT LIKE IT!  If you can't do that, then GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I yelled, making her eyes go wide.  She seethed in anger as she marched up the stairs.  As soon as she was up the stairs, I got him on his feet and took him in my arms, kissing his unharmed cheek over and over again.

"It's ok baby boy, I've got you.  I won't let her hurt you ever again." I said softly, as he looked at me with big watery eyes. 

"You my real mommy." he said, his voice small.

"I'm your mommy, now and always." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  Just then I heard her slam his door and start marching down the stairs, her bag in her hands.

"Never in my life have I ever been so disrespected!  Don't worry Jungkook, like I said,  I won't be back again. Just know you won't ever change until this enabling little whore is out of your life." she spat as she started to walk by him.  The change in Jungkook's face was as rapid as I had ever seen.  He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, holding it tightly, his face set in an angry stare.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that." he growled through gritted teeth. 

"Let go of me this instant!" she shouted.

"I will let you go alright, and I am thankful that you won't be back here ever again."he seethed, so angry it was almost as if you could see the steam coming off of him.  He let go of her arm as she backed away from him slightly, staring for a moment before dramatically stomping to the door.  She left in a huff and no sooner did the door close, Jungkook and I were wrapped in a hug so tight, it almost took my breath away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I felt his body trembling against me.  He didn't say anything at first, he just held me close to him.  I could feel his heart pounding, his breathing heavy as I softly moved my hand back and forth over his back. 

"I love you." he said, the whisper almost inaudible.  I felt my heart thud in my chest harder than it ever had before.  He had said that to me in little space plenty, and I to him, but never out of it.  I swallowed hard until he pulled back, looking at me softly.  It was crazy to feel this way about him after only being together a short amount of time, wasn't it?  No, it wasn't.

"I love you too, Jungkook." I said, looking back at him with a smile.  I looked at his flaming red cheek and felt a pang of pain in my chest.  How could she hit him like that?  My sweet, wonderful boyfriend did not deserve to be treated this way. 

"Let's get something cold on that cheek." I said, kissing his lips very softly.  I took his hand and led him to the kitchen.   I got a cold pack and wrapped it in the kitchen towel before gingerly holding it up to his face.  He hissed as it contacted his skin, but then his face quickly relaxed. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..." he said, letting out a sigh.

"Jungkook, you are very strong.  Where did you get that idea?"I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"Before you were awake.  She kept on pushing me and fussing at me...I tried so hard to stay out of headspace, but the things she kept saying and doing made me slip.  That just made it so much worse." he said, his eyes turning darker.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.  But I'm here now, baby." I said, gently patting his hand. We spent the rest of the day just cuddling on the couch, not doing much of anything besides resting in each other's arms.

_______________________  
_______________________

Ok, please tell me you all have seen NCT U - Baby Don't Stop...that song is like sex for your ears, and the MV isn't bad either.   


       

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**KOOKIESMOM: Ok guys, I think I have a bit of a situation here.**

**NAMJINNIE: How can we help you, Noona?**

**TAESEOK:** **Everything** **ok?**

 **KOOKIESMOM** **:** **Ever** **since his mom** **visited** **a few weeks ago, he hasn't** **gone** **into** **headspace** **at all,** **and** **I'm** **a little worried.**

 **YOONMINIE: Something she said or did** **must** **have** **affected** **him.  Has** **he** **seemed stressed lately?**

 **KOOKIESMOM:** **Y** **eah, he really has.  I** **have** **tried** **suggesting** **doing** **some** **activities** **that I know he** **loves** **when** **he is in headspace,** **and** **he** **seemed** **tempted, but no luck.**

 **TAESEOK** **: What all happened?  I know** **you** **said** **some** **shit** **went** **down,** **but** **what** **exactly** **happened?**

 **KOOKIESMOM: I don't know what happened** **before** **I got out there but I know** **she** **hit him at** **least** **once, she was** **screaming** **at him and she** **destroyed** **a lot of** **his** **little** **space stuff** **when she** **stayed** **here** **that** **night** **, apparently.**

 **NAMJINNIE: Dumb** **bitch** **. Maybe** **lack** **of** **things** **that he** **enjoyed** **in** **headspace** **is** **contributing** **?**

 **KOOKIESMOM: I** **thought** **so too, but I bought him a TON of new** **stuffies** **,** **coloring** **books** **and crayons, a** **new** **paci** **cause** **he really** **doesn't** **use it** **that** **often** **, new** **clothes** **, and** **nothing** **is** **working**.

 **NAMJINNIE: That** **is** **a tiny bit** **worrying** **.  Maybe you could treat him like** **he's** **a** **little** **and** **see** **if** **he** **accidently** **slips?**

 **YOONMINIE:** **I** **have a** **better** **idea** **. Jimin has been whining a** **lot** **lately that he** **misses** **Kookie** **.  What if we** **arrange** **a play date?**

 **KOOKIESMOM: That** **sounds** **good** **!** **You** **guys** **will probably have to** **come** **here** **though** **cause** **I** **really** **don't** **see** **him** **wanting** **to** **go** **anywhere** **.**

 **TAESOEK** **: Just say when!  Tae has been** **asking** **about him a** **lot** **too.**

 **NAMJINNIE: We are free** **tomorrow** **actually** **, if** **that** **isn't** **too short** **notice** **.**

 **KOOKIESMOM: Sounds good** **to** **me!**

 **YOONMINIE: Us too.** **Jimin's** **gonna** **be** **so** **excited** **lol**

 **TAESOEK** **:** **We** **will be there!**

 **KOOKIESMOM: Thank you all** **so** **much!!**

We all decided right after breakfast, that everyone would come over and hope that it would cause Jungkook to finally relax.  He had been very closed off and not quite himself.  He was still very kind to me, but I could tell he wasn't at ease.  I told Jungkook that they were all going to come over and he didn't seem excited by it at all.  I continued to stay cheerful despite his seemingly depressed state, hoping it would help in some way.

**********

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" I said as I was swarmed by Taetae and Jiminie both of them hugging me tightly.

"We miss you, Noona!" Tae said, giving me that adorable smile of his. 

"I missed you guys too!" I replied, giving them a kiss on the cheek.  They both blushed and giggled, letting go of me.

"Good to see you all too!" I laughed as the other four stood there waiting for the two littles to get out of the way. 

"Kookie?" Jimin asked, looking around me.  Jungkook sat on the couch, giving them a small smile and a little wave.    They both squealed and ran over, jumping on him.  He looked slightly annoyed but let them babble on excitedly.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked as they all came in and sat around the living room.

"Pretty good, just....worried." Jin said at a low level so Jungkook wouldn't hear him.

"Is this what he has been like?" Namjoon asked quietly.  I nodded looking over to see him just sitting there as they continued to chatter on.

"Maybe if he is around the boys long enough, he will slip without realizing it."  Hoseok said, shrugging and giving me a smile as much as he could. 

"Daddy gots me a new stuffie!  Molang!" Taehyung giggled, pulling the pocket-sized stuffed rabbit out of his pocket.

"He lived in your pocket?" Jiminie asked, almost whispering, wide eyed.

"Mhm! Daddy gets me a small one so he goes with me always!" Tae said running his hands over the soft plush toy.

"I has a small Pusheen, but I leaved it home." Jimin sighed.  Jungkook sat there almost expressionless, watching the two talk as they almost sat on top of him.

"Kookie got a lot of new stuffies in his room if you want to go see!" I said, causing them both to gasp and jump up from the couch.

"Jungkook, do you mind showing them?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, standing up and leading the two giggling boys up the stairs. 

"I can see why you are as concerned as you are." Yoongi said, chewing on his lip a little bit. 

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about this anymore, really." I said, leaning back into the couch with a sigh.

"I'm sure it will all right itself soon." Namjoon said, offering me a sad smile, patting me on the arm.

"Thanks guys.  Really, I mean it.  I would be so lost if it wasn't for you all." I replied, leaning onto Namjoon's shoulder.  We sat there for a few more minutes, changing the subject to other things until I heard shouting and then a door slam from upstairs.  I jolted up out of my seat and ran up the stairs to see our bedroom door shut and hear whimpers and sniffles coming from Jungkook's room.  I walked around the corner to see Tae and Jimin cuddled together on the floor, both of them crying quietly.

"Boys, are you ok? What happened?" I asked, sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Jungkook...he yelled at us. He say we annoying him cause we acting like b-babies." Jimin whimpered as big tears made their way down his cheeks.

"He no like us anymore!" Tae wailed, losing his composure.  I wiped the tears off of both of their faces and opened my arms to them. They both climbed over to me and cried as they leaned their heads on my shoulders. I rubbed their backs as everyone one by one appeared in the doorway.

"I know Jungkook still loves you all very much.  He has had a bad time lately, but that still doesn't excuse him yelling at you.  I will talk to him, but don't  be sad sweet boys.  I promise, he loves you a lot." I said, giving them both a kiss on the forehead.

"He does?" Tae sniffled, his breath still shuddering.

"Why was Jungkook so mean?" Jin asked, his face conrtorting into a grimace as he started to slip into headspace as well.

"I am about to go find out.  Here boys, your daddies are here, so why don't you be with them and let me go talk to Jungkook." I said, opening my arms ok.

"Ok Noona." Jimin said, getting up and hurrying into Yoongi's open arms.

"It's alright, baby.  Everything will be alright." Yoongi cooed in his ear as he patted the top of his head.  I stood up as Tae cuddled into Hoseok's arms and made my way out of the room.  I hesitated a moment before swallowing hard and knocking on the door.  Something had to give, and I sure hope we could figure out what was going on with Jungkook.

_____________________  
_____________________

 

       

 


	29. Chapter 29

I stood there and knocked again, since I received no response the first time.  This time, I didn't wait for an answer and just walked into the room.  Jungkook was laying on his side, facing away from the door, and I saw him shift as I closed the door loudly behind me.

"Jungkook, I think we need to talk." I said, walking toward the bed.

"What about?" he said, simply.

"What about?  Jungkook, do you not realize what you just did?" I asked, making my way around the other side of the bed and climbing up on it.

"What? They were annoying the shit out of me!" he responded, letting out an exhasperated sigh.

"How on earth were they doing that? By being happy and carefree like you used to be?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You don't get it! They are older than I am!  It's about time they stop acting like that and grow up!" he said, raising his voice.  I sat up in the bed and looked at him with a serious stare.

"Do you know who you just sounded like?" I asked, scoffing at his words.  His eyes widened a little bit before he wrinkled his forehead and sat up on the bed as well.

"I..." he started but trailed off, unable to really say anything else.

"You know how much you hurt when she said stuff like that to you,  so you should very well know how those boys in the other room are feeling right now." I said, trying to stay calm.  His face scrunched up again slightly as he seemed to be trying to hold back some emotions.

"I just.... I didn't mean to..."he said a little softer.  I think he was starting to crack, and that is exactly what we needed.

"I know, but you really hurt their feelings.  If you know what being treated unkindly feels like, you would think you would be more careful with your friends in there.  They love you and they were just crying their eyes out thinking that you don't like them anymore.  They came over here for you, Jungkook.  They care about you and don't like to see you hurting." I said as I watched his face scrunch up more and more until I could see his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"They........they really think that?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, they do.  I told them that you still love them and that you are still their best friend, but you know they won't believe it completely when it's coming from me. They are devestated right now because they think they have lost you." I said, feeling hurt at heart.  I felt like I had lost my sweet Kookie too.  I loved Jungkook very much, but I could feel that he was not fully there and it really bothered me to see him struggle like this.  His forehead was still wrinkled up, but I saw his bottom lip start to jut out slightly. 

"I know you are hurting too, baby.  It's ok if you are hurting...if you are not ok." I said, reaching out and holding his hand softly in mine.  His chin started to quiver as he looked up at me, tears now falling down his face.

"I-I..I not..." he whimpered before breaking down in sobs, leaning over and clinging onto me.  I laid him down on his side and pulled my body close to him. 

"I'm here baby, I'm here." I reassured as I patted and rubbed his back.  He hid his face in the crook of my neck, sobbing hard.  I knew he was slipping before he sobbed but I was positive I was now holding my Kookie in my arms.

"I been b-bad!  I not mean to!!" he wailed, taking in shuddering breaths.

"Shhhhh, just breathe baby boy.  Take some deep breaths for me and calm your heart." I said softly, kissing his forehead.  He tried to take breaths but wound up crying even more.  I just held him like that for a while, my shirt now soaked with his tears and I'm sure some snot as well.  It was a good thirty minutes before his sobs started to subside.  He leaned back ever so slightly and looked at me, his eyes red and swollen, his nose red and runinng as well.  I took the tail of my shirt and wiped his face off, since it was filthy already anyway.

"My prince, I have missed you." I said softly, kissing his cheeks.

"I m-miss you M-Mommy.  I a b-bad boy.  J-Jiminie a-and Taetae gonna h-hate meeeee." he whimpered, his face looking so pitiful and broken.

"No, baby boy, they don't hate you.  They were sad because they thought you didn't like them anymore." I said softly, running my hand through his hair and pushing it off of his forehead.

"B-but I l-love them." he said, his face still contorted in sorrow.

"I know you do, Kookie.  How about this; I will hold you for a little longer until you feel better, and then we can go out there and you tell them that, ok?" I asked, nodding my head.  He nodded in response before curling back into me, taking in some sucking breaths.

"I love you M-Mommy." he whimpered softly into my chest.  I lifted his chin slowly with my hand to where he was looking up at me with his large, watery eyes.

"I love you too, my sweet baby boy.  I love you so very very much." I said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  For the first time in weeks, a soft little smile that really seemed genuine, came over his face, warming my heart.  It didn't last long as his smile began to fade and sadness took back over.

"You was mad, Mommy.  You still mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"I was mad, yes baby.  Not really at you.  I was mad at that woman for saying mean things to you.  I was mad at her for hitting you.  I was mad at myself for not being there to protect you.  I was mad at the fact that you hurt so much it made you hide away this part of yourself.  I was mad that it made you lash out at your friends because you were hurting and unhappy.  I am not angry with you sweetie.  You don't have to worry." I said softly, giving him a sad smile. He nodded and kissed my cheek before nuzzling into my neck.

"Mommy, can I go say sorry now?" he asked, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes, baby, let's go say sorry to your friends now." I replied, kissing his cheek again.

______________________  
______________________

       

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

It was quiet in the house, save for a few sniffles as we made our way to Kookie's room. All three caregivers were on the floor with their littles in their laps. Kookie held onto my arm and slightly stood behind me, as we walked into the room, all eyes darting up to us. The littles' eyes all got big as they looked at us.

"Ok boys, I need you to pay close attention, cause Kookie has some things he wants to say, alright?" I said softly at the sets of eyes looking back at us. I turned and looked at Kookie, nodding and ushering him out from behind me. He looked at the floor and then nervously around at those sitting there waiting for him to speak. He looked back at me, his breath getting heavier.

"Mommy..." he whispered, his lip starting to quiver slightly.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Just say what you want to say, baby." I said, putting my hands on his cheeks and kissing the tip of his now clean nose, tenderly. He nodded and turned back around, sniffling slightly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before tears could fall.

"I s-sorry for being a m-meanie to Jiminie and TaeTae. I love Jinnie and Jiminie and TaeTae, and I sorry if you mad at me. I not want you to hate me." he said softly.

"You still love us, Kookie?" Jinnie asked, his face hopeful and smiling. Kookie just nodded and continued wiping his eyes. He lifted his head long enough to make eye contact with the other teary-eyed littles.

"I sorryyyyyyyy..." he wailed, putting his balled up fists over his eyes. The littles all shot out of their daddy's laps like rockets to envelope Kookie in hugs.

"Don't cry, Kookie! You gonna make me cry again!" Tae said, squeezing Jungkook tightly.

"We love you, Kookie! We miss you!" Jiminie said, nuzzling his head against him. I think everyone sighed a breath of relief as we watched them all comfort one another and eventually all return to smiles. Those smiles eventually turned into giggles as they saw Kookie's smile finally return. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok and I all moved back and sat on the computer chair and the bed while watching the boys interact, none of us able to stop smiling.

"This makes me feel so much better." Hoseok said, just beaming.

"Me too, you have no idea." I said, letting out a sigh and leaning my back against the wall. I leaned my head over on Namjoon's shoulder, closing my eyes for a second, trying to keep my emotions in check. Throughout all this, I still didn't know exactly what his mother did to banish this sweet and innocent part of himself away, but I had a feeling this was not going to be the last time something like this happened. I wasn't going to dwell on it, but it still bothered me. Those thoughts quickly disipated as I listened to the heartwarming sound of Kookie giggling again, and an automatic smile came across my face.

"This was such a good idea, Yoongi. Thank you all so much for everything, really."I said, wiping a tear away before it could make its way out of my eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" Hoseok asked, concern flashing across his face. Namjoon leaned over so he could see me and gave me a sad but warm smile.

"You've been really stressed, haven't you?" he asked, leaning back again and resting his head on mine. I wiped my other eye really quickly, making sure that in case Kookie looked over, he wouldn't see. I just got him back into headspace, and when he saw me cry last time he snapped out of it quickly. I didn't want a repeat of that happening again.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, these tears of relief and happiness. I just felt like part of Jungkook was missing when he locked away this part of himself. I could tell he wasn't really as happy as he had been, and it hurt to see him like that." I replied, still smiling in relief at them all still cuddling with one another.

"I think we've all been there at some point. Jimin got yelled at by someone in public one time about being in headspace, and he refused to go back in for weeks. It took some real doing, but he eventually slipped again. It is a great relief to see them be themselves again." Yoongi replied, staring intensely at the bubbly Jiminie in front of him.

"Did I tell you guys that Jungkook said I love you to me after his mom left?" I asked, grinning big at him as he made eye contact with me.

"Wait, what?! Jungkook said it?!" Hoseok said, trying not to yell, but not being very successful.

"He did. I said it back too, because I have grown to love him over these last few months. He is something amazing, and so special to me. Even if he chose never to go in headspace again, as much as I would miss that part of him, I would still love him for everything he is." I replied, blushing.

"Well, look at you. Noona, I am ecstatic for you! I never thought when I suggested this that this would be the result. I am glad that it turned out this way for you both." Namjoon said, looking at me fondly.

"We are all a bunch of love sick idiots in here." Yoongi chuckled as Jiminie made a heart with his hands at him.

"You know, I think I'm gonna surprise the boys and make some homemade chocolate chip cookies while they play. You guys can come down if you want." I said, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Sounds good!" Hoseok said, standing and rubbing his stomach.

"Daddy, where you goin?" Tae asked, looking up from the floor at Hoseok.

"Daddy is gonna go downstairs with your uncles and noona. But if you need something we are gonna be right there." He replied, squatting down and giving Tae a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mommy, you leaving?" Kookie asked, his eyes getting big suddenly.

"Not leaving baby, just going downstairs with the daddies. Will you be ok if I do?" I asked, not wanting anything making him upset.

"Only if you give me kisses." he grinned, wrinkling his nose.

"Of course, my handsome prince." I said, as I bent over and gave him several soft and quick kisses over his face, the last one on his lips.

"Love you Mommy!" he grinned as I stood.

"Love you too, baby boy." I winked, making him turn a little pink. God, I missed that, but I was so beyond happy to have my Kookie back.

_____________________  
_____________________

       

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

"Boys!  Noona has a surprise for you!" Namjoon called up the stairs.

"A surprise?!" we heard them all squeal, followed by the thundering of footsteps.  I had to giggle as I watched Kookie run for about the first two steps and then slow down to a walk. 

"Thank you for not running, Kookie.  That was very good." I smiled as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I membered I not apposed to run down the stairs." he said, giving me a smile.

"What's the surprise, Noona?" Jinnie asked, looking around the living room.

"I don't know, why don't you boys go in the kitchen and see?" I asked, shrugging.  They all ran into the kitchen where a large platter of warm cookies waited with four cups of milk on the counter in Kookie's favorite superhero cups.

"We gets cookies!!!" Tae shouted, making us laugh.

"What do you all say to Noona?" Yoongi asked as the boys all grabbed a cookie and a cup.

"Thank you, Noona!" they all said together, save for Kookie's "mommy". 

"I made enough for everyone, guys.  Help yourselves." I laughed as I noticed all the caregivers standing back away from the island.

"Thanks!" Hoseok smiled, taking a cookie.

"Damn, I forgot how good your baking is!" Namjoon said, humming in contentment as he chewed the warm cookie.

"Daddy! You said a bad word!" Jinnie scolded.

"I'm sorry, baby boy.  I did say a bad word.  That wasn't nice of me, but Noona knows I wasn't angry or meant it in a bad way, right?" he asked, looking over at me with a smirk of amusement at Jin's concern.  I nodded and Jin nodded back as he turned around and grabbed another cookie.  By time everyone finished eating, the littles were all almost bouncing off the walls. 

"Daddy, can we play outside?" Jiminie asked as Yoongi wiped some of the smeared chocolate off of his face.

"As long as everyone is ok with it, of course you can baby." he said, giving Jimin a little kiss on the lips.  Hoseok and Namjoon both gave the ok as Kookie came over me smiling away.

"You can play outside, just don't go outside the fence in the backyard." I said, tickling at his sides for a second, just so I could hear his giggle.

"Thank you, Mommy!" he replied as they all ran out back.   

"It's a nice day out if you guys want to go sit on the patio so we can keep an eye on them." I suggested, shrugging.

"Sure, why not!" Hoseok said, following all the boys outside.  We sat out there for a while, watching them play different games and eventually just laying in the grass, seeing what shapes they could see in the clouds.  I slipped my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of them all laying there together, unable to keep from almost gushing over the sweetness of their innocent shouts and giggles.

"So, how long have you and Tae been together?" I asked Hoseok who looked as happy as I felt.

"Almost two years now." he said, letting out a soft sigh.

"What about you and Jimin, Yoongi?" I asked next.

"A little over two and a half years.  Best years of my life." he replied, breaking out a big gummy smile as we heard Jimin giggling over something.

"I can't believe it's been three years for me and Jin.  But like Yoongi said, best years of my life.  I wouldn't change a thing.  Well, maybe one." Namjoon said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh really?  What's that?" I asked curiously.

"I've been thinking a lot about marriage lately." he said quietly, so no one could hear.

"Seriously?! That's great!" Hoseok shouted, as Namjoon shot him a glare.

"Keep it down!" he whispered, making Hobi grin and cover his mouth.

"Sorry, it's just really exciting!" He said, his voice much quieter now.

"I couldn't really see you with anyone else." I replied, grinning ear to ear at the thought of Jin's reaction to marriage.

"I really couldn't either.  He is my everything." Namjoon said, putting his hand on his chest. 

"Got any plans layed out yet?" Yoongi asked.

"Nothing yet.  Like, Jin and I have made mention of spending our lives together and maybe one day getting married, but I really feel that time is here.  I am ready." he answered. Before anyone could say anything further, Kookie was running up to us, smiling sweetly yet a little shyly.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" he asked, standing in front of me playing with his hands.

"Of course!" I smiled, holding his hands in mine.

"Can ummmm...." he trailed off, a shy look coming over his face.

"It's ok baby, what is it?" I asked, giving him a smile and patting the spot beside me on the patio seat.  He sat down next to me and scooted close.

"Um, can Jiminie and Taetae and Jinnie sleepover?" he asked quietly.  I looked out to see all three littles sitting up now in the grass all staring in our direction. 

"That is alright with me, Kookie, but it's up to your uncles." I answered.  His eyes got hopeful for a second as he jumped off of the chair.   

"Oh can they pretty please??" he asked, lacing his fingers together. 

"Kookie, since when have I ever been able to say no to you before?  Of course, if Jimin wants, he can spend the night." Yoongi answered, smiling at Kookie's level of escalating excitement.

"Noona, do you think you will be ok with all four of them on your own?" Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I think she will.  She did it when we were all sick.  I mean, we were there but not really.  I'm fine with Tae staying if he wants to." Hoseok giggled.  Kookie went and stood directly in front of Namjoon, looking like he could burst from excitement.  Namjoon chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, Jinnie can stay." Namjoon said.  Kookie squealed and started hugging each of them before running out to the rest of them.

"YOU GETS TO SLEEP OVER!!" Kookie exclaimed as he reached the others.  That was met with more shouts and giggles of excitement. 

"You sure you got this?" Namjoon asked.

"She does, Joon, stop worrying.  They behaved really well for her, I think it will be fine.  Plus, it's not like we live far away or are unreachable if something does happen." Hoseok responded, leaning back in his chair.  It was not but a few seconds before we were all swamped with our boyfriends, thanking us over and over again. 

"Mommy, you really are the bestest." Kookie said, leaning his forehead against my shoulder.

"Only cause I have the best prince I could ever ask for.  Now remember for me, since I won't have any daddies here to help me tonight, I may have to give some attention to Jinnie and Jiminie and Tae.  But you are still my one and only baby boy." I said, kissing the top of his head.  I wanted to make sure I did everything I could to keep him as happy as I possibly could.

"Ok Mommy. I love you." he said, kissing my cheek.

"I love too." I said, kissing him back.  All I could hope and pray for is that tonight went smoothly, and that everyone stayed happy.

________________________  
________________________

 

       

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Noona, can we has ice cream for dessert?" Jimin asked, as the other littles peeked around the corner.

"Oh, they sent you in here to ask, didn't they?" I asked, not being able to help but smirk at their cuteness.

"Yeah, we wanted ice cream but Kookie says we gots to ask you." he responded.

"Well, I shouldn't beacause you already had cookies today, BUT since it's a special occasion, a little ice cream wouldn't hurt." I smiled.  They all bolted around the corner giggling.

"Can we has sprinkles too?" Tae asked, giving me the biggest grin.

"Yes, you can have sprinkles." I laughed, getting out some small bowls.   I gave them all a small serving so that way they didn't have a crazy amout of sugar this late in the evening. 

"Noona can we take a bath?" Jinnie asked as he licked the last of his ice cream off his spoon.

"You can, but I don't have a big bathtub like at Uncle Yoogi's house, so I am afraid you will have to take turns." I replied, shrugging at them.

"Nevermind, I not wants to be alone." Jimin said, chewing on his lip.

"Can we watch a movie?" Tae asked, handing me his empty bowl.

"Sure, what do you guys want to watch?" I responded, taking the rest of the empty bowls.

"Mmmmm Zootopia?" Kookie suggested. 

"Ok, why don't you boys all go get comfy on the couch and I will get the movie on." I replied.  They all ran and jumped on the couch as I pulled some blankets out of a chest and put them over the littles.

"Wait!  I forgot bunny!" Kookie shouted, jumping up from the couch.  We waited for a minute until Kookie came down with four stuffies in his arms.

"I gonna share my stuffies." he smiled as he handed the boys each one before climbing in between them.

"Thanks Kookie!" Jinnie said, squeezing the stuffie to his chest.  I started the movie and went upstairs to start getting the bedroom ready for them with a bunch of blankets and pillows.  I didn't have the fairy lights to put in but I had recently bought Kookie a star projector for his ceiling; one of the many things I tried to use to coax him into headspace.  I used this opportunity to get a few more things done around the house and take a quick shower while they were all distracted.  I was almost done with my shower when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to hear whoever it was through the closed door.

"Mommy, something bad happen." Kookie said with a concerned voice.  I quickly shut the water off and peeked out of the curtain at him.

"Hand me that towel baby and tell me what happened." I said, pointing to the towel hanging.

"Um, well Taetae has a accident and he won't come out of the bathroom." Kookie said, handing me the towel.

"Oh, poor thing.  Alright, well I am going to get dressed and I will be out to help.  You want to come with me to try to get Tae to take a bath and get changed?" I asked, wrapping the towel around myself.

"Ok Mommy.  You gots to be nice to Taetae cause he crying and says he wants to go home." Kookie said, his face turning down in a frown.

"I will be nice, baby.  If I give him a hug and try to make him feel better, you won't be angry with me, right?" I asked, walking to my closet.

"I not be mad.  You can even give Taetae kissies cause I want him to stay here and when I sad, Mommy's kissies maked me feel better." Kookie answered, following me. 

"You are the sweetest boy.  How did I get so lucky to have such a perfect baby?" I asked, turning and cupping his cheeks, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  He blushed and gave me a small smile, looking at the floor. 

"Which bathroom is he in, baby?" I asked, putting on some clothes.

"My bathroom." He replied, turning around and flushing pink.

"Baby, would you like to take a bath with him?  I think two of you can fit, since you and I fit in my bathtub." I smiled.

"But that make Jinnie and Jiminie sad. " Kookie said, playing with his bunny's ear.

"I guess I can let them take a bath together after you and Tae are done, if you want." I said, walking out of my closet, now dressed.

"Mkay! I go and get some clothes!" he said, leaning toward me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Kookie, would you mind grabbing some for Tae too?  He will need some underwear and some pjs to borrow." I said, as he started walking.

"Ok, I get some for him too!" he called as he bolted off to his room.  I sighed as I walked toward the top of the stairs, checking on Jin and Jimin.  Luckily they were still cuddled on the couch, watching the movie.

"Boys, Taetae and Kookie are gonna take a bath and when they are done, if you want, you two can take a bath together, ok?" I called, making them both grin.

"Thank you Noona!" Jinnie called out.

"We gets to take a baaaath!" Jiminie said in a sing-songy voice. I chuckled as I walked back toward Kookie's bathroom and softly knocked on the door.  I could hear muffled cries coming from behind the door. 

"Taetae, sweetie, it's Noona.  Can I come in?" I called through the door.  The only thing I could hear was a whimper.  I turned the knob and opened the door slowly, seeing him sitting in the empty bathub.  He looked at me, sucking in shuddering breaths.

"Noona, I wants my Daddy!" he cried, covering his face with his hands. 

"What's the matter sweet boy?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I has a accident!" he blubbered, still keeping his face covered.  I put my hand on one side of his head and leaned it over onto my leg.  I pet my hand softly through his hair, shushing him in a  soothing manner.

"It's perfectly ok, Tae.  Everyone has accidents, so don't feel bad, sweetie.  We can get you a bath, and get you all cleaned up, and we can pretend it never happened." I said, still stroking his head.

"B-but I wants Daddy!" he whimpered, sniffling.

"I tell you what.  How about I call your daddy and let you talk to him, then we can get you a bath and all cleaned up.  Kookie will even take a bath with you!  Then after, if you still want to go home, I will take you home, ok?" I offered, hoping by that point he would be in a better frame of mind and willing to stay.  He looked up at me, his face all pink and tear-stained. 

"Pinky promise?" he asked, quietly.  I smiled and reached out my hand, locking my pinky in his.

"Pinky promise.  Now why don't you come with me to my room so we can call your daddy and then get you in that bath." I said, standing up and offering him my hand.  He nodded and took my hand, standing up and stepping out of the tub.  He looked so pitifully upset, it made me feel bad for him that Hobi wasn't here.  I continued to hold his hand as I led him to my bedroom where Kookie was waiting, sitting on my bed.

"You feel all better Taetae?" Kookie asked, slipping off the edge of the bed as we walked over.  Tae shook his head as he sniffled, staring at the floor.

"We are gonna call his daddy so he can talk to him and make him feel better." I said, picking up my cell phone from the nightstand and dialing Hoseok.

_"Something had to have happened for you to be calling me."_

"Hey Hobi. I have you on speaker and Tae wanted to talk to you." I said, holding the phone more in his direction.  His face scrunched back up as soon as he heard Hobi's voice and he started crying again.

"Daddyyyyyy I want you!" he cried, wiping his face with his hands.

_"What's wrong, buddy?  What happened?"_

"I has a accident!" he whimpered, making me feel bad for him.  I rubbed his back as I stood closer to him.

_"Aw, my baby boy.  Don't cry or you will make Daddy sad! It is ok that you had an accident, baby.  No one is mad at you, and no one will make fun of you."_

"N-Noona says she gonna give me and Kookie a bath." he said, his voice still small.

_"See? You are going to be well taken care of, baby boy.  Daddy loves you very very much and when you come home tomorrow, I will give you lots of loves and cuddles, and we will spend the whole day together.  How does that sound?"_

"Ok, Daddy. I try to be a big boy." he said, wiping his face and trying not to cry anymore.

"I will check back with you in a little bit after all the baths are done and things have calmed down a little bit." I said, still rubbing Tae's back.

_"Sound good, Noona. Thank you for taking good care of my Taetae.  I love you baby boy!"_

"I love you too Daddy." he replied, a small smile coming over his face.   We hung up and Jungkook took Tae's hand before leading him into the bathroom.  I was glad to see him feeling  a little bit better, but hoped I could get a smile on his face before the bath was over, so he could stay. 

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

 **A/N: I am so** **excited** **!** **I'm** **off** **to** **see** **my** **oppa** **today** **after** **6** **weeks** **!! **I** **still** **should be** **posting** **updates but** **they** **may** **be** **off** **by a few** **hours** **. I may** **TRY** **to** **get** **him to** **take** **a pic** **with** **me and post** **it** **but he** **hates** **his** **pic** **being** **taken** **lol** **love** **you** **all! <3****


	33. Chapter 33

I started the bath water and got down the basket of bath bombs.

"Taetae you pick!" Jungkook said, smiling at him.  He gave a tiny little smile before pointing to a green one, with purple flower petals in amongst it.

"Good choice! Here, you can drop it in." I smiled, handing it to him.  He looked over the edge of the tub and dropped it in, both of them watching  it start to fizz and turn the water a pretty shade of spring green. 

"Taetae ,you want to undress yourself?" I asked, praying that the answer was yes.  Thankfully, he gave me a shy little nod, as I turned around.

"Mommy undress me!" Jungkook grinned, holding his arms above his head as he ran around in front of me.  I couldn't handle his cuteness as I attacked his sides, making him shriek in laughter.  I stopped tickling him and placed a little kiss on his nose before helping him undress.  I heard Tae get in the water behind me as I finished taking Kookie's clothes off.

"It safe, Noona." Tae said quietly.  I turned around as Kookie was getting in the water and sat down next to Tae, smiling.  Tae still didn't make much eye contact, staring down at the water and chewing on his lip a little bit.

"Tatae, you still sad?" Kookie asked, his voice really soft and concerned.  Tae just nodded, letting out a little sigh.

"Why you so sad, Tae? I has a accident and Mommy maked me feel all better!  Mommy did you give Taetae hugs and kissies?" he asked, looking over me. 

"Not yet, baby.  I was going to wait until he is all comfy and warm in his pjs." I said, wetting the cloths.

"Mommy! You apposed to give him hugs and kissies!" he said in almost a scolding tone. I had to resist the urge to giggle at his cuteness as he looked at me with an exhasperated face.  Tae was already blushing pink at our conversation.  I smiled and nodded at Kookie and leaned over, giving Tae the quickest kiss on the cheek, making him jerk his head up and his eyes go wide.  He turned bright red and a little smile crept over his lips, making Kookie giggle.  He then leaned over and kissed Tae on the cheek too, making Tae break into a huge grin.

"Kookie, you maked me embarrassed." he responded, covering his cheeks with his hands.  Kookie kissed him on his nose, making Tae actually giggle now, trying to hide his whole face in his hands.

"All better, right Taetae?" Kookie asked, still grinning ear to ear.  He nodded shyly and leaned over, giving Kookie a quick peck on the cheek, making him break into giggles too.  It put my heart at ease, knowing that both boys were feeling light hearted again. 

"Ok, what body wash do you want?  There is coconut, and cherry vanilla." I said, holding the two bottles out for the boys.  They both opted for cherry vanilla and I squirted some in both washcloths.  I handed Tae his and started washing Kookie off.  I then worked on their hair, making them noth smile.

"Noona, I has no clothes to wear." Tae said quietly, his face turning pink again.

"Don't worry Taetae!  You gets to wear my pjs!  You can wear your favoritest!" Kookie said, standing up.  I wrapped him in a towel and handed Tae his, turning around so he could get out of the water.  I dried Kookie off and left them in the room to get dressed as I drained the water and got out a fresh set of towels and wash cloths.

"Ok boys, do you want me to go set you up on the couch with a movie while the other boys take their bath?" I asked walking out in the room.

"Yes, please.  Taetae, what movie you wanna watch?" Kookie asked, fixing his shirt.

"Umm...can we watch Snow White?" he asked, giving a shy smile.

"Of course." I said, taking both of their hands as Kookie led the train of us out and to the living room.

"Our turn?" Jinnie asked, pulling off the blanket.

"Yup, your turn.  You boys go head up to Kookie's room and pick out some pjs and underwear, and wait in my room." I instructed as they both got off the couch. Kookie and Tae sat down as I started the movie.  I walked over and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, tucking it around the outside of their bodies.  I gave them both kisses on the forehead and walked upstairs.  As I went in my room, I walked in to both Jimin and Jin shirtless already.

"Did you boys decide on what color bath bomb you want?" I asked, walking into the bathroom and starting the water, just praying they waited to get completely naked.

"PINK!" they both shouted in agreement, giggling. I tossed in one as they both walked in bathroom, thankfully still with their pants on.

"Alright, go ahead and get undressed and get in." I instructed, turning around.  I waited a moment until I got the all clear and turned around, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Noona, is Kookie really ok now?" Jiminie asked, looking up at me with concern in his face.

"Yes sweetie, he is ok.  You guys made him really happy." I said, wetting the wash cloths.

"Good, we don't like it when Kookie is sad.  He used to be sad alot when he would come see me and Daddy.  He cried a lot too." Jinnie replied.

"Yeah.  He never wanted to leave when it time to go home.  He cried and wanted to stay forever.  It maked me cry a lot too." Jiminie agreed.  I felt a twinge of pain in my heart at the mention of that.

"Which body wash, boys?" I asked, both of them choosing the cherry vanilla as well.  I let them both wash up before I started to work on their hair.

"Noona, you a good Mommy to Kookie." Jiminie said, giving me a big smile.

"That is very nice of you to say, Jiminie.  Thank you." I replied.

"Don't ever leave, ok?" Jinnie said quietly, looking up at me as I started to rinse out his hair.

"Why do you think I would leave?  I never want to leave." I asked, curious as to what brought this on.

"Cause, I don't want Kookie to be sad ever again.  He tell me one day when we played that he was afraid you were gonna leave. But I don't think he afraid anymore." Jinnie responded as I finished rinsing out his hair.

"When did he tell you that?" I asked,  scooting over to start on Jimin's hair.

"Mmmm a long time ago." he replied, making me feel a little more at ease.  I hoped those concerns were no longer even coming up into his mind.  As I was rinsing Jimin's hair I heard my phone go off in the other room.

"I will be right back boys." I said, standing and wiping my hands on a towel.  I walked over and picked up my phone to see a text.

**TAESEOK: He doing ok now?**

**KOOKIESMOM: Yeah, he is ok now.  Sorry, I was going to text you back as soon as bathtime was over.**

**TAESEOK: No worries, Noona. I was just checking.  He is so cheerful all the time so when he does get in a sad mood, sometimes it is hard to get him out of it.**

**KOOKIESMOM: It took a little TLC but he seems to be ok.  He is cuddling on the couch with Kookie watching a movie right now.**

**TAESEOK: Good, I'm glad to hear it.  I am surprised your first sleepover is going so well.  My first one with all of them was a near disaster.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Well, so far so good.  I will let you know if I have any more problems with him, but he is a sweetie, so I'm sure it will be ok.**

**TAESEOK: That he is.  Thank you Noona.  :)**

I smiled and put my phone down and went back in the bathroom to see Jin and Jimin making faces at each other and giggling non stop. 

"You boys are so silly.  Are you ready to get out of the tub and have a bedtime story?" I asked, smiling at the both.  They both nodded and I turned around so they could get out and grab their towels.   I left them to get dressed as I went downstairs to get Tae and Kookie.  As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I saw them both cuddled into each other, Tae almost asleep.

"Babies, it's time to come upstairs so I can tuck you all in and read you a bedtime story." I said softing both of their hair.

"I tired Noona." Tae mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I wish I could carry you.  Just go straight upstairs and make sure you all potty and brush your teeth.  Kookie said you all have toothbrushes in his bathroom cabinet.

"Mhm! I show you TaeTae." Kookie said, standing and taking Tae's hand.  They walked upstairs together as I shut of the T.V. and all the lights before heading upstairs.  I walked in to all four of them cuddling together on the big cloud of blankets I made.  I tucked them in tight and read them a nice story, all of them getting sleepier and sleepier.  I finished reading and gave them all a kiss on the forehead, before turning on the projector and turning off the regular lamp.

"OOooooh so pretty, Mommy!" Kookie said, staring up at the ceiling as stars littered the surface.

"I am glad you think so my little prince.  Now get some sleep and have sweet dreams." I said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, before heading out.  I walked into my room and plopped on my bed, not realizing how exhausted this would actually make me.  I quickly fell asleep to the sound of gentle snores coming from the next room.

__________________  
__________________

       

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

I woke only about an hour later to someone patting my arm slightly.  With still blurry eyes, I saw Jin standing there, sniffling and biting his lip. 

"What's wrong, Jinnie?" I asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared." He cried quietly.  I patted the bed beside me as he sat down on the edge next to me.

"Why are you scared, buddy?" I asked, wiping the tears off of his face.  I had always hated seeing Jin cry like this, or any of the littles for that matter.

"N-nightmares." He almost whispered.    I patted and softed his back as he wiped his eyes.

"Do you want to lay here a bit until you feel better?" I asked him, pushing his hair off of his forehead.  He nodded, and I scooted over, flipping the blanket back.  He laid down and I laid beside him,  running my fingers through his hair.  Although it may have seemed slightly weird to have another man in my bed, I didn't think twice about it.  This was sweet Jinnie that was scared and needing comfort, and I had known him quite a long time now to where it didn't really bother me.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked, studying his face.

"He was hurting me." He responded softly, his voice breaking a bit.

"Awww sweetie, you know your daddy would never hurt you.  He loves you so much." I replied, running my fingers through his hair again.

"Not Daddy...." he almost whispered.  It was then that it hit me.  His ex.  The one that was abusive to him in the past.  I scooted closer to him and hugged him for a minute while he cried into me, whimpering every time he tried to stop.

"Jinnie, you are safe.  He can never get you ever again.  Not only will your daddy keep you safe, but Noona will keep you safe, and Uncle Hobi and Uncle Yoongi, and even Kookie and Jiminie and TaeTae will keep you safe.  We all love you, sweetie and we never will let him hurt you again." I said, patting his back.  He nodded against me as his crying started to subside a little bit.  I continued to shush him soothingly while I rubbed his back, until finally his crying completely stopped and his breathing calmed.

"You feel better?" I whispered, as I ran my hands softly through his hair.

"Mhm.  Thank you Noona." he said sleepily.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked, leaning back.  He shook his head and looked at me with half closed eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked, his voice sounding so groggy. 

"Of course.  Sleep tight Jinnie and have sweet dreams now." I said, patting his head.  He nuzzle into the pillow as a tiny smile came across his face.

"Night night." he mumbled, his eye staying closed.  I scooted over to the other side of the bed and laid my head down.  I heard a noise from down the hall, making me perk my head up and listen.  I strained my ears and didn't really hear anything else for a minute until I swore I heard a whimper.  I started to get up when I heard Jinnie mumble, making me realize it may have been him.  I shook my head and smiled as I laid back down, closing my eyes to relax.   It didn't take me but a few moments to drif off, exhausted from the day's activities.

**********

I jumped awake the next morning to hear my phone go off for a text message.  I opened my eyes groggily and reached for my phone, turning it on. 

**YOONMINIE: Hey, will it be alright if I come get Jimin around eleven?  I got a few errands to run that way anyway.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Sure, that sounds good.**

**YOONMINIE: Was he good for you?**

**KOOKIESMOM: He was perfect!  Not one problem :)**

**YOONMINIE: Good, I am glad to hear it.**

I noticed the time was already around nine, so I figured I better get up and get the boys all up and dressed and get them some breakfast before they started getting picked up.  I rolled over to see Jinnie still sleeping on my bed, his mouth hanging open slightly.  I surpressed a giggle and I got up out of bed and made my way to my bathroom.  I got myself presentable and figured I would wake Jin last since he didn't sleep well.  As I walked down the hallway, I heard shushed whispering as I made my way to Kookie's room.  I stepped into the doorway, seeing them all sitting up and talking, getting quiet when I cleared my throat.

"Good morning boys!  You want some breakfast?" I asked, giving them a big smile.

"Can we has cereal?" Tae asked, giving me a big smile.  I couldn't help but notice something that made me a little curious, but I wasn't going to say anything yet until I confirmed my suspicions.

"You sure can!   Come on, let's go." I said, ushering them out.  Kookie walked by me and let out a sad sigh.

"Aren't I going to get a good morning kiss?" I asked, stopping him and kissing his cheek.  He looked hesitant as he kissed my cheek, making me wonder what was bothering him.  I wasn't going to bring it up now with everyone around so I just pecked him again and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Good morning my sweet prince." I said, making him grin slightly.  He walked downstairs as I woke Jinnie up and had him join us at the table with everyone else.  I served them all breakfast and watched them as they ate, still trying to confirm my suspisions, but so far was unable to. 

"Alright boys, your daddies are going to be coming soon so let's get your teeth brushed and you faces washed, and get you back into your clothes. Taetae I washed your clothes and they are folded on the dryer.   Kookie knows where that is." I said, ushering them from their chairs.  After most of the routine was over and I watched them getting changed, I was able to finally confirm my suspicions.  This was going to make for some awkward conversations later, but didn't really have time to think about it as I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ok, you boys finished getting dressed.  I will see who is here." I said, turning and walking down the stairs.  I felt sick in the pit of my stomach at the conversation that I was going to have to have.  I opened the door to see Yoongi standing there, a big smile on his face.

"Thanks again for watching him.  I am glad eveything worked out...." he trailed off when I pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Yoongi I need to talk to you quickly before the boys come down." I said, looking back at the staircase.

"Sure but what the hell?" he slightly chuckled.  

"I don't know how this happened or when it happened  but....but it looks like Kookie, Jiminie and Taetae all have more than a hickey or two on them.  I didn't see them last night when they had bathtime but this morning when they were sitting around, I thought I saw some peeking out.  I just confirmed it when they were getting changed." I said, twisting my hands slightly with worry as I saw Yoongi's face turn more serious.  He let out a sigh and looked up at the staircase before focusing on me again.

"I can't speak for anyone else, but I will handle it.  Jimin is a very affectionate person, so there is no telling how far things got." he said, almost looking angry.

"I'm so sorry Yoongi.  I don't know how I let this happen." I sighed, wanting to crawl in a hole.

"It's not your fault.  You can't watch them 24/7, and if you say they weren't there at bathtime, they must have happened when they were in bed.  I will get to the bottom of this, and let you know what I find out when I find out." he said, giving me a pat on the arm. 

"I still feel horrible. Nothing happened when we were at your house." I sighed.

"I think it's because all of us were still nearby.  They probably thought they could get away with it since we weren't around.  Don't worry though, really." He replied staring at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks for understanding." I responded.

"Where is my baby?" He called slightly.  We heard a squeal in response as Jiminie came flying down the stairs, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist.

"Mmmm I missed you, baby boy.  Noona tells me you were such a good boy for her.  Were you a good boy?" He asked, rubbing Jimin's back.

"Mhm!" He nodded, giving Yoongi a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you say to Noona for letting you spend the night?" Yoongi asked.  Jimin let go of Yoongi's waist and gave me a hug, squeezing me a little.

"Thank you, Noona." He said, letting me go.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I replied, as Yoongi opened the front door.

"I will text you later." He said as he ushered Jimin out the door.  At that moment, Namjoon and Hoseok were coming up the walkway, making me feel nervous again.

"I gotta talk to you two." I said as they walked inside.

"Uh oh." Namjoon said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Jinnie was perfect, so don't worry.  I just wanted to let you know that he came and slept in my bed because he had a nightmare.  He was crying for a little bit because he was scared.  He had a dream, I am assuming about his ex, because he said that "he was hurting me".  I comforted him and told him he was safe and we were all here to protect him, and he calmed down after that.  It's nothing major, but I thought you might like to know." I said, giving him a sad smile.

"Thank you for telling me, and thank you for doing that for him.  I'm sure that meant a lot to him." Namjoon said, giving me a hug.    As he turned to go upstairs, Hoseok looked at me and smiled.

"I wanted to thank you too for being so good to Tae last night." He started.

"Don't thank me just yet. Everything was fine and normal when they got their baths last night but when Tae and Kookie and Jiminie were getting changed this morning, I noticed...hickeys on them all." I said, feeling sick in my stomach.  His smile faltered slightly but he nodded and looked at me kindly.

"Don't be so glum.  This isn't the first time this has happened.  I will talk to Tae about it.  Just worry about you and Kookie. This is the first time that something like this has happened since you have been with him." He replied.  I hadn't even thought about that part of it yet.

"What do I do, Hobi?"  I asked, feeling lost at the concept of Kookie doing something like that with someone else.  I wasn't going to lie, I  felt a little pang of sadness hit me when I really thought about it.

"I can't tell you what to do, Noona.  I will tell you what I have done with Tae in the past.  I first give him the chance to explain.  If he is regretful and honest with me, punishment is minor.  If he lies about it and tries to hide it, then it's a little more severe.  And what you do to punish him is entirely up to whatever you are comfortable with.  It can be time out, restrictions, spanking, and even sexual stuff since you two are in a relationship now." He answered, making me blush at the thought.

"Thank you." I whispered as everyone came down the stairs one by one. 

"Thank you Noona!" Jinnie said, wrapping me in a hug, followed by a peck on the cheek. 

"You're welcome, Jinnie!" I replied as he and Namjoon said goodbye.

"Thank you." Taehyung said as he shyly gave me a hug.  I kissed him on the cheek making him turn red before he turned into Hoseok.

"You're welcome sweetie.  See you both later." I replied as they left, shutting the door behind them.  A feeling of dread washed over me, thinking about what was coming. 

____________________  
____________________

       

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Jungkook seemed a little quiet as I started cleaning up after the boys, keeping his distance which was definitely not something he did in little space.

"Did you have fun with your friends, baby?" I asked, cleaning up the toys and blankets in the living room.

"Yes, Mommy." he said, nodding slightly.

"Good, I'm glad. I want to make sure my baby boy is always happy." I said as I started to walk up the stairs, him following a couple steps behind. He seemed to nervously fiddle with his hands as I grabbed the blankets to take them down for a wash. I bundled them up and tried to keep myself from inspecting them to see if more had happened than just the hickeys.

"M-Mommy?" he asked quietly as he followed me to the washing machine.

"What is it, Kookie?" I asked as I started the machine.

"Um....will you take a bath with me?" he asked, staring at his hands.

"Kookie, it is still the middle of the afternoon. We will take a bath tonight if you want." I said, ruffling his hair. He nodded and walked out of the laundry room with his head hung slightly down. I wonder if he was feeling guilty or if he was just melancholy because his friends left.

"Can we cuddle?" he asked softly, peeking his head around the corner.

"Sure, baby." I said, following him out to the living room. I sat on the couch and opened my arms as he straddled my lap. He laid his head on my shoulder, resting in the crook of my neck. He let out a soft sigh as I rubbed his back with my hands, scooting as close as he possibly could to me. I felt a lump form in my throat and just closed my eyes, enjoying this feeling before I'm sure it was all going to come tumbling down. I ran my nails down his back and he shivered against me, letting out a little close mouthed groan.

"Mmm I like that, Mommy." he said into my neck, sending chills all over. I swallowed hard and continued to run my nails over his back until I felt him start to shift a little on my lap.

"Baby, is something bothering you?" I asked, patting his back and rubbing my hand in circles. I felt him squeeze me tighter and cuddle further into me if that was possible.

"What is it, baby boy?" I asked again, trying to fight the rolling anxious feeling in my stomach. He leaned back and looked at me, his eyes sad. He nodded and looked down at his hands, starting to breathe heavily.

"I no wanna say." he said quietly, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"You can always tell me, even if you think I will be mad or sad. I always want to know what is bothering my baby. And I will promise you that I won't yell." I said, holding his hands in mine. He looked at me and let out a shuddering sigh before casting his eyes back down.

"I do something I not apposed to." he said, his voice quiet.

"What did you do, sweetie?" I asked, still holding his hands.

"You gonna be mad at me." he said, taking one hand away and wiping unshed tears from his eyes.

"Even if I am disappointed in whatever you tell me, I won't yell, and I promise you as long as you want me here, I will be here with you." I said, taking a hand and placing it on his cheek. His chin wobbled as he sniffed, nodding slightly.

"When Jiminie and TaeTae was sleeping with me, Jiminie waked up and...." he said, he murmured, trying not to cry.

"Would it be easier if you did this while I held you, so you remember how much I love you?" I asked, putting my arms around his back. He nodded and laid back against me again, burying his face in my neck. I knew I should be furious with him or at least angrier than I was. But after Kookie was gone for so long, I was so happy to have him back that the overwhelming love I felt for him outweighed anything else I was feeling.

"Jiminie waked up and he hurted. He start whining and Taetae tell him he help him feel better. Taetae and Jiminie give each other kissies, and Taetae started to help Jiminie...." he started, making me feel more anxious. I still can't believe all this went on with me right in the next room.

"You're alright." I said, starting to rub his back in circles again. I could feel wetness from tears on my neck, as he took a deep breath.

"I see them do it and it maked me hurt too. After Taetae help Jiminie, he say he hurted too. I no wanna see Taetae cry and sad again so I h-help him feel better. Me and Jiminie give him kissies and I helped him til he feeled better...." he said, his voice breaking and cracking through telling me this. I continued to rub his back, squeezing him tightly to me.

"Is that all, sweetie?" I asked, full well knowing it wasn't. He hadn't mentioned his hickys yet. He whimpered in response before letting out a single sob. I shushed him while patting and rubbing his back, leaning my head against his.

"Just tell me when you can, baby. I'm here." I said softly, trying not to let my own voice break.

"I hurted so bad, so they give me kissies and helped me feel better too. I know I not apposed to do that, cause Uncle Yoongi and Uncle Hobi apposed to be the only one to help Jiminie and Taetae. But they not here and I not wanna see them sad and hurting." he cried, squeezing so tightly to me that it was actually starting to get painful. I didn't have the heart to make him ease up, so I just patted his back softly.

"Has this happened before, baby?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach. He nodded into me and let out another whimper.

"I sorry, Mommy." he blubbered.

"Baby boy....I know you are sad right now, but....are you happy with me?" I asked, trying not to show the sadness in my voice. He sat up and looked at me with big eyes, nodding fast. He bit on his bottom lip as fresh tears made their way down his face.

"I love you, so so so much." he said, in a voice that echoed such sadness, it hurt to even hear him speak.

"I know you do, baby. I love you too. First things first, I want my prince to be able to stop crying, so until that happens, I'm just going to hold you close to me." I said, pulling him back against me. That made him seem to cry harder, as he buried his face in my neck. I shushed him softly and patted his back until the crying subsided, reducing to sniffles.

"Do you hate me?" he croaked out in a soft voice.

"No, baby. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I said, as he sat up little, enough to where he could look at me.

"But, you mad at me right?" he asked, barely making eye contact.

"I'm not mad Kookie...I'm just.....disappointed. I.....I thought that I meant more to you when it comes to that stuff, but...."I trailed off, trying not to get upset. He looked at me as though he didn't fully understand what I meant, so I just sighed and shook my head.

"I really don't want to, but you know I am going to have to punish you, don't you?" I asked quietly. He nodded and barely looked up at me.

"I a bad boy and I has to get punished." he said, sounding a little wary.

"How do you think you need to be punished? Hmmm, Kookie?" I asked, running my hands back through his hair. He shrugged and looked up at me, biting his lip.

"Well let's see....there is time out...taking something away....you not being able to sleep with me....spanks...." I listed, trying to think of things that I knew he would be familiar with.

"I no wanna be alone." he barely whispered. I marked off him not sleeping with me right away, not wanting to be cruel to him. Even though this was something more serious, this was really the first time I had to punish him about something serious, and we had been together for months at this point.

"Ok, well I won't make you be alone, baby." I said, giving him a sad smile. He sat there looking down, still for a moment until he started to wiggle loose.

"Mommy, I gots to potty." he said, wiggling back off of my lap.

"Go potty, baby. I will be here." I said, letting his hands go. As I watched him walk away, I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to reign in my emotions. This was the weirdest feeling and I didn't like it one bit.

____________________  
____________________

 **A/N:** **I'm** **back home** **again...booooo** **! I didn't get nearly as much done this weekend as I thought I would. I'm still ahead by a few chapters but I'm trying to stay up with it because life has been hectic lately. Thanks for being patient with me and hanging in there :)**

 

       

 


	36. Chapter 36

**TAESEOK: So did anyone ever get to the bottom of this?  I can't get Tae to quit crying long enough to tell me the truth.  He keeps saying he had to?**

**YOONMINIE: Jimin said it's his fault.  He said he woke up in pain and Tae offered to help him and it just snowballed from there.**

**KOOKIESMOM: That's pretty much the same story I got from Kookie too.  He has just now stopped crying.  This really sucks...I have no idea what to do or even how I should be feeling right now.**

**TAESOEK: It's a hard thing either way.  I think I need to tell you something that you may not know, but now have probably figured out.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Well, I'm kinda thinking Jungkook might be Bi.**

**YOONMINIE: Yeah, he is**

**TAESOEK: It's even a little more complicated than that.  Apparently before any of us met, the three boys knew each other and became close friends.  From what we have been told, they kinda became friends with benefits because they had no one else.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Yeah, I didn't know that**

**YOONMINIE: Noona, this has happened before.  Multiple times.  It has been a while since it has though.  Most of the time it happened because they felt bad for Jungkook since we were all in relationships and he wasn't.**

**KOOKIESMOM: I see.**

**TAESEOK: I can imagine how you are feeling right now, because I've been there.  You are probably wondering why he chose them over you.  You are probably worried you aren't making him happy.  Even though you know he was in headspace, it still is kinda cheating , so you still feel kinda like he cheated on you.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Wow, you hit the nail right on the head.**

**YOONMINIE: We have both been there before.  This time it's a little different because we weren't around, so they had no option to come to us.  Jiminie knows he did wrong and is going to be punished, though.**

**KOOKIESMOM: I don't know what to do.  The only thing Kookie requested is that he not be left alone.  I don't want him to jolt back out of headspace, so I need to know what you think I should do.**

**TAESEOK: Even though we weren't Kookie's caregivers, we still had to punish him on occasion, or no one would.  The last time something like this happened he chose to get a spanking.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Ugh I feel so horrible.**

**YOONMINIE Try not to read too much into it right now, especially when he is still in headspace.  Just punish him for doing something he already knew he shouldn't and wait and talk with him more about it when he is out of headspace.**

**KOOKIESMOM: That sounds good.  Thank you so much again for all your help.  I really don't know what I would ahve done if not for you guys.**

**TAESEOK: Hey, don't mention it.  Good luck with it, Noona.  We are still here if you need us.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Thanks :)**

"Mommy?" Kookie called from the entryway of the downstairs bathroom.

"Yes, baby?" I answered back, putting my phone in my pocket.

"I know what I needs to get punished." he said softly, making his way back to me and straddling my lap again.

"And how do you think you should be punished?" I asked, waiting to see what his reply was.

"No sweets. No stuffies, even b-bunny.  No cartoons...." he trailed off. 

"Alright baby.  No sweets for a few days, no stuffies for the rest of the week, but you can have bunny back in a few days. And no cartoons for a few days.  And you need to apologize to Uncle Yoongi and Hobi too." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.  He nodded and leaned forward, giving me a peck on my lips.

"I'm going to give you one more kiss, and then no kisses for a few days either." I said, looking at his watery eyes.

"What about c-cuddles?" He asked, his breathing getting heavier again.

"Do you think you should get cuddles?" I asked, meeting his worried gaze.  He dropped his eyes and jutted out his bottom lip.

"No, but I wants cuddles." He mumbled, tugging at my heart.  I put my hands on his cheeks and raised his head to look at me.

"I will still give you cuddles, baby boy." I said softly.  He looked a little relieved as I leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.  I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes as I pulled away from the kiss. I looked up toward the ceiling and let out a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"Mommy?" he asked softly.  I blinked rapidly to try to get the tears to subside so they wouldn't fall, but to no avail.  I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at him, trying to give a slight smile.

"Yes, baby?" I responded, sniffing once.  His face twisted in concern.

"Mommy...I maked you sad." he said, his lip quivering.  I looked down at my hands, unable to look at his sad face.  I knew it would only make it worse.

"I will be ok, Kookie.  I just need some time." I said quietly, still looking down.  I felt him slip off of my lap as I looked up with watery eyes.  His face mimicked what my heart felt at this moment.

"I sorry." he whispered before leaving me and walking up the stairs slowly, hearing a sniffle come from him as he reached the top of the stairs.  I held it together long enough to hear his door shut, and that is when I let myself cry.  I was so confused.  I didn't know if I should be upset, because he technically cheated on me.  I didn't know if I should be upset because as a caregiver, Kookie didn't come to me when he needed help.  I didn't know if I should shrug it off because when he was in headspace, he really did go into the mindset of a child, so he didn't do this to cheat.  I just know I hurt, so I decided to allow myself time to hurt, so I could look at things objectively.  I jumped at my phone ringing, breaking my train of thought.

"Hello?" I asked, not even looking to see who it was.

" _Hey, I just read all those texts.  Are you alright?_ "

"Oh Joon.  I don't know.  I am so conflicted right now." I sighed, wiping my eyes.

" _I know, I'm sorry.  I wish I knew what to say. No one can tell you how to feel about this.  You have to decide for yourself how you are going to view this.  Just remember this; Kookie and Jungkook both love you very much.  I am not excusing what happened, but think long and hard before you decide what you want to do.  No one will judge you for what you feel or decide, and know that we are all here for you_."

"Thank you.  I...I think I needed to hear that.  I don't  want to leave him.  It wouldn't hurt so much if I was just willing to walk away from this.  It hurts because I choose to stay.  It hurts because I love him.  But I know we can get past this.  I don't think I will fully be able to put it behind me until I talk to Jungkook out of headspace, but I am not going to do anything to pull him out after he just got back in.  But thank you so much for calling, Joon.  I appreciate it more than you know." I said, the sorrow lifting off of me just a little bit.

_"Not a problem.  You know I am here for you, always.  I gotta go, but text or call me if you need me."_

"I will, thank you again.  Give Jinnie a hug for me." I said as I hung up the phone.  I sat there for a few more minutes, letting all my anxiety out before realizing that I had to go talk to him again. I couldn't leave him upset like that either.  I sighed and stretched, shaking off the stress before starting up the stairs. I walked toward his door but slowed down when I heard him talking to someone.  I tiptoed closer to the door and held my ear up against it, straining to hear him.

"Ok, bunny, I gots to put you away for a while.  I hurted Mommy's feelings...I a really bad boy.  I not mean to be, but I am.  I gonna miss you but I not forgetted about you.  Just sleep and I be back one day.  Don't be sad." I heard him saying quietly, broken  up by sniffles.  I knocked twice and slowly opened the door to see Kookie on his knees next to his closet door.  He had already shoved all his stuffies in the closet and he was putting bunny in there as I walked in.  He closed the door and stood up, staring down at the floor.

"I putted away my stuffies, and bunny, and I come up here to give you time." he said, his voice soft. 

"That was very kind of you, baby.  Thank you for listening." I said, giving him a sad smile. 

"You not wanna be with me right now?" he asked, playing with his hands.  I remembered him saying he didn't want to be alone, and since he got rid of his stuffies now, he really would feel alone if I said yes.

"You don't have to stay away from me, baby boy.  I don't want you to be alone." I said, holding out my hand to him.  He hesitantly took it and let me lead him out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, leading him to the entrance of the kitchen.  He shook his head no but his stomach's growl quickly betrayed him.

"I not need to eat, Mommy." he said softly.

"Kookie, baby, I don't want you punishing yourself by not eating.  If you are hungry, please eat.  You will worry Mommy if you don't." I said, cupping his face in my hands.  He bit his lip as he nodded slightly.

"I hungry." he said softly.

"Alright, I will get you some lunch together.  Do you want to eat in here with me?" I asked, knowing I needed to eat as well.  He nodded sat down at the island in the kitchen, still staring at the floor.

"Let's eat something and then we will do something nice together, ok?" I said, getting out some food.

"Ok, Mommy." he said softly, peeking up at me.  I looked at him for a minute before getting our food together.  I knew deep down I would be able to get past this and things would go back to normal before long.  I loved him too much to allow this to drive us apart.

________________________  
________________________

 

       

 


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you ready for a bath, baby?" I asked him after we had eaten dinner that evening.

"Yes, Mommy." he said, getting off of the barstool. 

"Go ahead and pick out your pajamas and meet me in our bathroom." I said, ushering him out of the kitchen.  He nodded and walked up the stairs and into his room as I broke off and went to our bathroom.  I started the water and put in a couple bath bombs as he rounded the corner.  He hesitantly took off his shirt and started fumbling with the button on his pants.

"Let me do that for you." I said, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them as well.  He blushed and pulled his pants and underpants off, stepping into the tub.  I turned off the water and slipped my shirt off over my head.  He looked up at me with wide eyes as I started to unhook my bra.

"Mommy, what you doing?" he asked as he watched me finish undressing.

"I promised my prince that I would take a bath with him, so that's what I'm going to do." I said, putting my clothes in the hamper.  I saw a shy smile come across his face as he looked down, his face flushed.

"I know I not deserve you to take a bath with me.  Thank you, Mommy." he said softly, chewing on his lip.  I slipped into the bath behind him, placing a leg on each side of his.  I leaned him back against me and leaned us both back against the wall as I wrapped my arms around him.  I closed my eyes and concentrated on his breathing, the feeling of his skin against mine. 

"Kookie, do you know why I was upset?" I asked softly, breaking the silence.  I felt him tense slightly but squeezed him tightly to me, resting my head against his.

"Cause I do something I not apposed to." he replied, quietly.

"Well, that is part of it, and we will make sure to add it to your rule list.  But the part that made me more upset than anything, is that you didn't come to me when you had a problem. Is there a reason why you didn't?" I said, running my hand back over his head.  He nodded and sniffed as I felt his breath shudder.

"I sawed you with Jinnie.  I not wanna bother you, cause you looked happy with Jinnie." he said, his voice cracking.

"Baby boy, were you jealous because I let Jinnie sleep in my bed with me?" I asked, not even thinking about how that might have affected him.

"I wanted my Mommy, but you had Jinnie." he whimpered.  I squeezed him even tighter to me as he sighed and sniffled.  I reached my hand around to his face and wiped his tears off of his cheeks with my thumb, letting out a sigh of my own.

"Kookie, I could never ever replace you.  YOU are my baby boy.  YOU are my special prince.  YOU are my sweet Kookie and I love YOU.  Jinnie came to me because he had a very very bad dream, and he was crying and scared.  He didn't have his daddy there to help him feel better, so I had to help him calm down so he could sleep." I said, wrapping my arm back around him.

"I sorry.  I just stupid and bad." he said barely above a whisper.  I leaned him up and quickly stood up in the bathtub.  His eyes went wide and his lip quivered as I stepped around him and sat facing him. I put my legs around behind his back and scooted as close to him as I could, without his dick touching me.  I wanted him to feel loved, but I didn't want to start something.  I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned him forward, resting my forehead against his.

"You are not stupid, and you are not bad.  Kookie, I barely ever have to get onto you for anything.  You are always my good boy.  And you are hardly stupid.  You are so smart, and sweet and kind.  I want you to never ever forget that I love you, you are always going to be my baby.  I need you to promise me that you will never forget that, and that whenever you have a problem, no matter how big, you will come to me.  Can you do that?" I asked, feeling his breathing getting heavy.

"I promise.  I love you Mommy." he said, his voice wobbling just a little bit.

"Kookie, I know I said no more kissies for a few more days, but I am going to cheat just this once and give you a kiss." I replied, quietly.  I lifted my forehead from his and placed my lips softly on his, kissing him for a moment before pulling back and sitting up straight.  He smiled as he closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Mommy you maked my tummy feel funny." he said, putting his hand across his abdomen. 

"Did it feel like butterflies fluttering around in your belly?" I asked, giving him a slight smile.  He nodded and blushed, looking at me with a tiny smile.

"You make me feel like that too." I responded, putting a hand on his cheek.  I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease, knowing he wasn't sick of me or he didn't really love me.  I continued to think about it while I washed his hair and washed us both up.  After we got out of the tub, I dried him off and we both got dressed  in our pajamas before cuddling on the bed.

"Ok Kookie, are you ready to call your uncles?" I asked, grabbing my phone.  He nodded, still looking nervous.

"I dunno what to say. I scared they gonna be really mad at me." He whispered.

"Just tell them the truth and how you feel.  They will listen to you." I replied as I dialed Hoseok.  I put the phone on speaker and felt him go rigid next to me.

_"Hey Noona, what's up?"_

"Hobi, I have you on speaker and Kookie here has something he wants to say to you." I answered.

_"Ok, sure."_

"Uncle Hobi...I really really sorry I a bad boy.  I knowed I wasn't apposed to give kissies or touch Taetae, only you apposed to. I not want Tae to cry again and get sad and go home.  I sorry Uncle Hobi!" He said, his voice cracking at the end and turning more into a whimper.

_"Thank you for telling me the truth, Kookie.  And thank you for apologizing. You did do something wrong, but I understand why you did it."_

"Is you mad at me?" He asked softly.

_"No, I'm not mad at you.  It might be a little bit before we let you and Tae spend the night alone together, but I'm not mad."_

"Love you Uncle Hobi." He responded, a slight smile on his face.

_"I love you too, buddy.  Taehyung do you want to say something?"_

_"Hey, Noona.  I'm really sorry about all this.  I...I don't want you to think this means Kookie doesn't love you or wanted to cheat on you or anything like that. It's not like that at all.  I love Hobi with all my heart and I would never want to do anything to hurt him.  If you haven't been in littlespace it's hard to explain."_

"I have thought about it for a while and I think I understand, Taehyung.  Reasoning goes out the window for the most part in headspace.  I guess it's kinda like when you guys get scared when we unplug the drain in the bathtub, and you are afraid you will get sucked down the drain.  You know that's not possible but in headspace, that type of reasoning disappears." I responded.

 _"Yeah....like that.  Anyway, I am really sorry."_  

"It's ok, I get it.  Don't worry Taehyung." I replied.  Kookie was quiet until we ended the call and when I started dialing Yoongi, he started to whimper.  I patted his back until Yoongi answered.

"Hey Yoongi, how are things going over there?" I asked, as Kookie cuddled closer.

_"Ehhhh ok I guess.  Jiminie finally calmed down now.  How about you?   Are you ok now?  You seemed pretty upset earlier."_

"Yeah, I have had time to calm down and think about it, and I'm ok.  I actually have you on speaker phone and Kookie wants to say something to you." I said, holding the phone up.

"Please don't hate me, Uncle Yoongi!" He cried, wiping his face.

_"Of course I don't like what you all did, but I don't hate you.  I don't think I could hate you, Kookie."_

"I sorry I breaked a rule and do that stuff with Jiminie.  I know I not apposed to." he answered as we heard Jiminie whine in the background.

_"As long as you know what you did was wrong and try not to do it again."_

"I try not to be bad ever again. I promise." he said, calming back down again.

" _Good job, bud. Now make sure you keep close to your mommy and listen to her really good, ok?"_

"Ok, I be good." he replied, the fear starting to dissipate. 

_"Jiminie said he was sorry about everything but he's too upset to talk right now.  I tried to get him to call, earlier but he just melted into a pool of tears.  I think he is afraid of what you will say. He was afraid he got Kookie in a lot of trouble too."_

"Is he nearby?" I asked, as Kookie nuzzled into my chest.

_"Yeah he's right here next to me."_

"Do you think you could put the phone on speaker so I can say something to him?  I swear, it's not bad Yoongi.  I don't blame him and I am not angry at him." I said, wanting to reassure him that I wasn't going to yell at Jiminie or anything. 

_"Alright sure.......ok you are on speaker now."_

"Jiminie?  I want you to listen really good to Noona, ok?  I am not mad at you.  You are ok, I promise.  Yes, it wasn't good what happened, but I understand why you needed help, and I understand why you got that help from Kookie and Taetae.  Kookie did get in some trouble, because he did something he knew he shouldn't have, but it is alright.   Are you ok, sweetie?" I asked, hearing him whimper and cry as I spoke.

_"I sorry Noona!!! I sorry Kookie!  I love you!"_

"I love you too, Jiminie!" Kookie hollered back.

"See?  Everything is going to be just fine.  Don't you worry, Jiminie." I responded, hearing him let out another little sob.

_"Ok Noona. Daddy gots mad and I have punishments.  Daddy gived me spanks and I have no special big boy time, but I be ok.  Daddy still loves me."_

"Of course he still loves you.  Your daddy will love you forever and ever, just like I will love Kookie forever and ever." I replied as Kookie looked up at me and smiled, his eyes still slightly watery looking.

_"Thanks for that.  That will make him feel more at ease, now that he knows you aren't mad at him.  I appreciate you both for calling.   I am gonna go try to get Jiminie down now, but thanks again for calling.  Goodnight Noona.  Goodnight Kookie, love you."_

"Love you too, Uncle Yoongi." he replied, smiling again.  I hung up the phone and placed it on my nightstand before cuddling into Kookie.  He fell asleep fairly quickly, exhausted from the emotional day he had.  I on the other hand, took a while to fall asleep, but once I did, I slept deep and hard, ready to leave this day behind.

___________________________  
___________________________

**A/N: Ok so the reason I am able to publish a chapter per day, is I have written ahead.  I am quickly catching up, and I am trying to stay ahead but life has been a tiny bit hectic lately.  So I am apologizing in advance if I catch up and updates are not quite as often soon.  I do have enough written for at least a few more days, and I am writing tonight. (currently while getting distracted by kpop MVs on my big screen lol. Boy in Luv is on, and I'm just sayin'... between how hot every single one of them look, and their aggression in the MV...it's easy to get distracted lol)  Thanks for everyone's feedback and love on this book <3 I am very happy you all are enjoying it.**

 

       

 


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up in the morning, feeling cold.  Normally, Kookie's warm body snuggled up to mine made sure that was never the case, but I felt around the bed with eyes closed to notice he was missing.  I cracked open my eyes to stare at his empty spot in the bed.  I rolled over and as I did, I was met with something that caused a huge smile to come across my face.  There on the nightstand were a dozen rozes all placed in a vase with a card next to them.  I felt tingles all over as I reached and plucked the card from amont the peach and white roses. 

_"Good morning beautiful!  I know we have a lot to talk about, and I know I have a lot to make up for.  I hope this can be the start of it.  Please come down when you are ready.  I will be waiting for you."_

I grinned ear to ear as I stretched and stood up out of bed.  I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, washed my face and got changed.  As I opened our bedroom door, I was met with the amazing smell of food being cooked.  I walked down the stairs and saw Jungkook standing in the kitchen, stiring something that looked delicious in a pan. 

"Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. 

"They are nothing in comparison to you." he said, turning off the stove and facing me.  He cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine.

"Don't make me blush now." I giggled, as he let go of my face.

"But I love seeing you blush." he replied, smiling slyly. 

"I know you do." I said, tearing my gaze from his, feeling embarrassed. 

"I made breakfast.  Let me serve you." he said in a low voice, almost sending chills up  my body.

"Thank you, that was nice of you." I replied, sitting on the barstool.  He got a couple of plates out and started serving the food to the both of us.  I ate a few bites as he sat on the stool next to me.

"It's really good, Jungkook, thank you." I said, giving him a smile with some food still in my cheek.  He smiled slightly, but looked sad.  He picked up his fork and played with his food slightly, staring down at it.

"So....I know we need to talk." he said softly, still not eating.  I put my fork down and looked at him.  He looked so sad and scared at the same time, but he refused to look up in my direction.

"Yeah, we do." I responded, putting a hand on his arm, making him stop moving his fork around.  He looked up at me his eyes, sad and his body trembling slightly.

"I know I fucked up.  And I'm not gonna say it was because in headspace.  Yes, I was in headspace, and yes that is really the reason, but I still have to take responsibility for my actions.  I did something unkind to you, and although I didn't mean to, I know it had to have hurt you.  I never want to hurt you.  You are the kindest and most beautiful person I know, and I am so so sorry that I let you down."  he said, his voice cracking at the end.  I felt myself tearing up but swallowed it down.  We had to have this converstation, we had to get past this.

"Jungkook, I forgive you.  I understand now, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me.  I know we will be ok." I said, squeezing his arm slightly.

"You mean it?  You....you forgive me?" he asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"I mean it.  I love you Jungkook.  I know what a special person you are, and I won't allow something like this to drive us apart.  Kookie got in trouble and he is getting his punishment.  Let's just end it there." I replied, putting a hand on his cheek.  He put his hand on top of mine and closed his eyes, letting out a breath of relief.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me.  You don't know how afraid I was all morning that you were going to leave me over this." He said, his chin wobbling slightly.  I leaned forward and kissed him softly, feeling his plump lips mold to mine like they were made for each other.

"I thought I wasn't allowed kisses." he said, giving me a huge smile after we pulled back.

"Kookie is being punished, not you." I giggled, giving him another soft kiss as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Thank you so much." he whispered, hugging me tightly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, oppa.  I am doing this because I love you.  Now I want you to promise me that you are not going to feel guilt over this anymore, and not bring it up anymore.  You have nothing to worry about.  Trust me. Now eat something, please, so I don't worry about you." I replied, as we pulled away from each other.  He smiled and settled back in his seat, looking much more relaxed. 

"Jungkook, can I ask you something?  If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have to answer." I asked before taking another bite of food.

"Of course, babe." he answered.

"So...what exactly happened that day your mother was here?  What did she do that pushed you to slip into headspace?" I asked softly, hoping this wouldn't upset him.

"I'm just happy you're staying so I am in a great mood.  I can talk about it and be ok." he replied, taking another bite.

"Alright, well if at any point you start feeling uncomfortable or upset, you don't have to continue." I responded.  He nodded as he swallowed and took a sip of juice.

"She started in on me about what a disappointment I am to her.  I really didn't care about that, because I always have been.  She didn't want kids to begin with, so I was up against impossible odds.  Then she started talking about how ashamed and disappointed my father would be if he were alive.  I...that's what started it.  I had a great relationship with my father, and we were very close.  When he found out about me slipping into headspace, he actually was very supportive.  He bought me things I might need and allowed me to be who I wanted around the house.  My mother absolutely hated it, and always fought with him over it.  He always defended me, so when he passed away, I had no one on my side.  So when she attacked me about my father, it started me on a bad path.  Then I started slipping a little, and she noticed.  She.....she told me she is disowning me.  I know she's a complete bitch, but she's my mom, ya know? She's the only parent I have...had.  When she said that, my abandonment issues started to get to me, and I slipped completely.  She told me to stop fucking around and when I got upset because she was yelling and cursing at me, she hit me.  That's when you came to my rescue." he explained.  I felt sick to my stomach after hearing all of this.

"I can't believe she would do something like that!! Jungkook, you are an amazing person. You are sweet, kind, caring, passionate, loving, smart, and I could go on and on.  Don't you believe a word she says.  I love you and love every single piece of you, and wouldn't change a thing.  If she can't appreciate you for everything that you are, then fuck her.  You don't need someone toxic like that, poisoning your life.  Maybe one day she will come around, but until that day comes, I don't want you waisting a single moment worrying about it.  You have the love of your friends and you have my love.  None of us are going anywhere." I said, reaching over and holding his hand. 

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?  Seriously.  I have no idea how I got so lucky.  I am so glad that Namjoon had you meet me.  That was the best day of my life." he said, squeezing my hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it gently. 

"Mine too."

___________________________________________  
___________________________________________

       

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**KOOKIESMOM: Ok I have got to run something by you guys and you have to tell me if it's stupid or not.**

**NAMJINNIE: It's stupid lol**

**KOOKIESMOM: Shut up lol  I was thinking about Jungkook's birthday coming up and I kinda wanted to plan a surprise party.**

**TAESEOK: That is not stupid at all!  He will love that!**

**KOOKIESMOM: Well, here is the part I'm not sure about.  When it comes time for that day, I have no idea if he is going to be in headspace or not.  So, I am going to get him two sets of gifts.  You guys don't have to, obviously, but that way he will be happy no matter who shows up for the party.**

**YOONMINIE: That is excellent.  Honestly, we get him two gifts every year anyway.  One for Jungkook and one for Kookie.  I always wait until Jimin is in headspace to let him pick out the gift for Kookie.  Just let us know if we can help in any way.    Jimin just told me to tell you, that you are the best lol**

**KOOKIESMOM: Tell him thank you haha.  This is so great!  Um, the only thing I may need help with is either someone taking him out for a little bit so I can decorate, or someone decorating while I take him out.**

**NAMJINNIE: Done.  Jin loves all that decorating stuff.  He would be more than happy to do that.  We can come over once the coast is clear and get ready, and let you know when we are done.**

**TAESEOK: Would you mind if Tae and I supplied the cake?  Last year we got it from an awesome bakery, and I wouldn't mind getting it again.**

**KOOKIESMOM: That sounds perfect Namjoon and Hoseok.  Thank you so much!!!**

**YOONMINIE: Jungkook may get suspicious if you take him out without a good plan in place.  If you want, Jimin and I can meet you somewhere, like maybe the aquarium or zoo, and we can say that was what Jimin wanted to give Jungkook for his birthday.  He really likes both places.  Unless you have something already planned...**

**KOOKIESMOM: No, I had nothing.  That sounds great!! I can't wait!!!**

"Mommy, whats you doin?" Kookie asked, sitting up from his position on the floor.  He had been coloring in his new coloring book all morning on his stomach.

"I was just asking your uncles something." I answered.

"Mommy, can we build a fort?" he asked, climbing up to straddle me.

"You mean like we do when you spend the night at Jiminie's?" I replied, letting him cuddle into me.

"Yeah!! I wants to cuddle in the fort with you." he grinned.

"Alright, baby, let's do that!" I replied, ruffling his hair.    We cleared away his crayons and coloring books and started rearranging furniture.  I wanted it small and cozy, since he wanted to cuddle.  By time we were done stringing the newly aquired fairy lights, Kookie was staring at it in awe.

 

       

  
"Mommy, it so pretty!" he smiled, starting to crawl inside.

"Wait right here, it's missing something." I smiled.

"Okay!" he grinned, cuddling into the blankets. and pillows.  I grinned and snuck upstairs, getting his bunny out of the closet.  I hid it behind me as I snuck by him and to the kitchen.  I grabbed a juice box and kept the bunny hidden as I scooted under the fort and propped on my side next to him. 

"Here is a juice box for you, my prince." I said, handing it to him.

"Mmm thank you!" he smiled, sighing and looking up at me from laying on his back.

"What do you want to watch, Kookie?" I asked, already knowing full well I would put on a cartoon; his first since his punishment over a week ago.

"I dunno. Mommy, you pick." He shrugged.  I picked up the remote and pretended to look for something, humming to myself.  He had been mentioning something about how cute Thumper was in Bambi recently, and how he makes him laugh.  When I selected it, his eyes got big and he looked at me with hopeful eyes, gasping.

"Mommy, I gets to watch Bambi?" he almost whispered.

"Yes, I think it's time you get you cartoons back." I smiled, ruffling his hair.  He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, giggling.

"Mommy is the bestest!" he replied, letting go and looking up at me.

"Mmmmmm, something is still missing." I said, rubbing my chin like I was deep in thought.

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his head slightly, making me internally squeal at his cuteness.  I shimmied my arm behind me non-chalantly until I got a hand on his his bunny and brought it around from behind my back.  He audibly gasped again and grabbed it, holding it close to his chest.

"I gets bunny!!!!!!! I miss him so much!" he exclaimed, nearly in tears.

"Awww, don't cry.  I think he missed you too." I replied as he looked up at me with watery eyes.  I leaned forward and cupped his cheek with my hand, placing a soft kiss on his plump lips.  His chin wobbled as tears rolled out of his eyes and beside his eyes.

"I miss Mommy's kissies so so much." he whimpered.  I peppered his face with kisses, hoping that would put a smile back on his face.  Unfortunately I think he was so overwhelmed with emotion, that it just made him sob slightly. 

"Oh, my sweet baby boy, please don't cry.  I didn't mean to upset you.  I missed giving you kisses too." I said, wiping the tears off of his face.  I scooted up flush against him and cupped his cheek, leaning over him slightly.  His tears dried up quickly as he searched my eyes, biting his lip. 

"I love you sooooooooooo much." he said softly, giving me the sweetest smile.

"I love you too, baby.  Now let's cuddle and watch your movie." I said, giving him one more kiss.  He snuggled up against me even more as the movie started, him clutching his bunny to his chest.  He giggled and smiled at all the little silly parts, but it wasn't until close to the middle of the movie, I remembered what happens to Bambi's mother.  Shit.  As it got close to that part, his breathing got heavy and he clutched his bunny so tight to his chest that his knuckles were turning white. 

"Mommy, I no like this part." he whimpered, turning away from the tv and up onto his side, burying his face in my chest.

"It's alright baby boy.  You don't have to watch." I replied, wrapping my arm around his back.  He started to whimper and cry as he heard Bambi calling for his mother over and over again.

"His mommy leaved him." He cried, clinging to me tightly.

"Awww baby, shhhhh. It's ok." I said quietly in his ear.

"Mommy don't ever leave me!!!" He whimpered, letting out a small sob after.  I leaned back slightly and grabbed hold of one of his hands, locking my pinky with his.

"Sweetie, do you know what this means?" I asked kissing our entwined pinky fingers.

"You pinky promise?" He asked, sniffing.

"Yes, my prince.  I pinky promise that I will never ever leave you." I smiled.   He let out a shuddering little sigh of relief as he leaned his head back into my chest. He was quiet for a minute, before looking up at me.

"Is it safe now?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Completely safe." I answered, kissing his forehead. 

"Ok bunny, it safe now." He said softly to his stuffie as he turned to face the t.v. again.  He layed back against me as I ran my fingers through his hair slowly.  As we layed there, I couldn't help but sit there and observe him.  He was focused fully on the t.v, and I could do nothing but smile.  His messy hair was sticking up a bit, his oversized shirt hanging off of his shoulder.  My God it was impossible not to fall head over heels for this boy in every way possible.  I caught myself just looking at him through the rest of the movie, and when it was finished, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Are you happy, my prince?" I asked, kissing on top of his head.

"Mommy you maked me so happy.  Are you happy? I know I maked you sad." he said, looking at me with his beautifully large eyes.

"You make me the happiest I have ever been.  Here, listen to how happy you make my heart."I said softly.  I put my hand on the back of his head and shifted closer to rest his head against my chest.  He closed his eyes and laid there for a second until a little giggle came out of him.

"Mommy, I feeled it too!" He smiled, looking up at me, his hand now resting on my chest.

"You make my heart beat like that, Kookie.  I love you so very much and I am glad you are mine." I said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  He snuggled into me, and let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes with his ear against my chest again.  It wasn't long before the comfort of each other, the coziness of our little blanket oasis allowed us to fall into a peaceful sleep.

____________________  
____________________

 

       

 


	40. Chapter 40

"Mommy, can me and Jiminie go see Nemo?" Kookie asked, pointing at the aquarium display up ahead of us.

"Just stick together and don't go further than that." I smiled. Kookie grabbed Jiminie by the hand and ran with him over to the large glass wall.

"Goodness, these two are gonna be the death of me." Yoongi chuckled, smiling at them.

"You and me both. I am so glad that they all have each other though. I know he wasn't completely happy before, because of circumstances, but he is constantly talking about Jiminie and Taetae and Jinnie. He always tells me stories about them, and he thinks of things to tell them or to do with them and gets all excited." I replied.

"Jiminie talks a lot about Kookie too. I think sometimes he forgets that Kookie is happy and he gets overcome with worry. He will get a little weepy and tell me we have to go Kookie's house so he can be ok and not be sad or cry. But then I remind him that you are there and he is happy, and he usually looks relieved. Sometimes I think it's an excuse because he misses him." He responded as we walked closer to the giggling boys, who were pointing at something.

"They really do have a special bond, don't they?   Like, Kookie killed me the other day.  We were having a picnic lunch in the back yard, and he found a little flower growing near the blanket we were sitting on.  He got so enamored with this flower, and kept talking about how it was Jin's favorite color, and he how much Jin would love it.  He first had me take a picture of it with my phone so we could send it to him, then he picked and and carefully set it aside to dry in his room so he can give it to Jin.   They are so incredibly caring and sweet toward one another." I added, as we almost reached them.

"I think that is something that drew me in to Jimin so much.  He was so caring and kind to everyone, in littlespace or not.  He is always trying to make everyone happy, and never wants to disappoint anyone, or see them sad.  Case and point, he didn't wake up in headspace this morning.  He felt bad cause he wanted to make Kookie as happy as possible so he made sure to find his way into headspace for him." Yoongi said, never once taking his eyes off of Jimin.

"Mommy!! We finded him!  Come see!" Kookie said, rushing over the rest of the way and grabbing my hand.

"Daddy, we finded Dory too!" Jiminie added, taking hold of Yoongi as well.  Thankfully the aquarium wasn't crowded today, making it easier for them to be able to be carefree without worry of scrutiny from others.

"See? Over there!" he giggled, pointing at the little orange and white clownfish swimming among the coral.

"I see him!  Good job, baby!" I chuckled as he took my hand again.  As we started to walk to the next display, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and fished it out with my free hand.

**NAMJINNIE: All good to go!  Jin just got done decorating, and Hoseok got here with Tae a few minutes ago with the cake.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Awesome Joon, thank you all so so much! He is going to be so excited!  We are nearly finished here, so we will probably be there within thirty minutes, barring any complications**.

**NAMJINNIE: Great!  I will let them know :)**

"Everything good?" Yoongi asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Yep, we are good." I replied, slipping my phone back in my pocket.  We finished our way through the aquarium, the boys running excitedly between each display.

"Mommy, I no wanna go yet." Kookie pouted as we got to the last one.

"I know baby.  But, if we stay here, how are you going to get a special reward when we get home?" I coaxed in his ear.  He shivered and looked at me with pink flushing his cheeks.

"I gets a prize?" he asked, looking at me wide eyed, a grin working its way on his face.

"Mhm, if you are a good boy, you get a reward.  So are you going to be good for me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I be a very good boy." he nodded, making me giggle.  I took his hand and we joined Yoongi and Jiminie on their way out of the gift shop.

"Kookie, I gotted us all stickers!" Jiminie shouted, waving the packs of stickers around in the air.  Yoongi chuckled and shook his head as we all walked out of the aquarium together.  Jimin and Kookie chatted excitedly in the back seat all the way back to our house, as Yoongi and I listened to their silliness in silence, smiles not leaving our faces.  When we pulled in, we both got out of the car and got Jiminie and Kookie out, leading them up to the front door.

"Mommy, can Uncle Yoongi and Jiminie stay for lunch?" he asked, gripping my hand as we made it to the front door.

"Of course.  You are the birthday boy, after all." I replied, unlocking the door.  As I pushed it open, Kookie and Jiminie's eyes got very large, mouths shaped in a perfect little "o".  There were streamers all over the ceiling, as well as balloons in every corner.  The floor was filled with balloons as well, so many you couldn't even see the floor. 

"Happy birthday Kookie!" everyone shouted as he ventured in the living room, making him jump.  A big smile came across his face before he covered it with his hands.  Yoongi, Jimin and I walked in behind him as he turned to look at me.  His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears as he sucked in some deep breaths.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him and putting my hands on his cheeks.

"I just so happy." he barely said above a whisper.  That was met with a round of awes by everyone, making my heart almost hurt at his cuteness.

"Awww baby boy!  I'm glad you are happy.  Come here." I said, pulling him into a big hug.  I felt him shuddering a bit as I pulled away, kissing his cheeks and wiping the couple of tears that fell.  He smiled big and giggled as he wiped his face again, looking around at everyone.

"Thank you." he said shyly, his cheeks all flushed.

"The party was your mommy's idea." Namjoon said, ruffling his hair.

"Mommy throwed me the party?" he asked, turning back to look at me.

"Not alone though.  See how pretty this place is?  Everyone made it so pretty for you." I replied.  He grinned looking up at the ceiling at the streamers and balloons hanging around.

"It so pretty." he giggled, looking around.  I loved seeing him like this, happy and carefree.

**********

"Do it again, Daddy!" Jiminie squeaked out, looking up at Yoongi from the floor.  Everyone was laughing so much that all that you could hear at this point were wheezes and squeaks, followed by gasps of air. All four littles were on the floor, red faced with big fat tears rolling down their cheeks.  Yoongi grinned and shook his head before lifting up the balloon and putting it to his mouth, sucking in a good amout of helium.  As his normally deep voice came out in a high pitch, they all erupted in laughter again, clutching at their stomachs and wiping at their eyes.

"I'm glad I can be today's entertainment." he chuckled, as his voice returned to normal. 

"Ohhhh my tummy hurts." Kookie groaned, still giggling as he crawled up beside me on the couch and leaned into me.

"I think all of our tummies hurt.  Uncle Yoongi is funny." I smiled, rubbing his head.  He grinned and climbed into my lap, straddling me and nuzzling into his favorite position  As the laughs died down and adult coverstation started, the littles started one by one dozing off in their caregivers laps or arms.

"Are you sleepy baby?" I asked, rubbing his back as I felt him get a little heavier.

"Mmmm mnnnn, I not sleepy.  No nap." he mumbled, clearly exhausted. 

"Ok, birthday boy.  You can stay right here and cuddle with me." I chuckled, continuing to rub circles on his back. 

"I'm so glad everything turned out so well.  He had a really great time." Hoseok said, kissing Tae's head.  Tae was curled in Hobi's lap, sitting sideways.  His head was rested on Hoseok's shoulder, as he sucked on a paci that we provided, sleeping peacefully.

"They all did." Namjoon said, running his hand over Jin's sleeping head.

"Thank you all so much.  This really couldn't have been any better." I sighed, leaning my head against Kookie's.  We all sat there for a while, quietly talking and enjoying the coziness of our current situation, but Kookie started getting whinier as time went on.

"Baby, you are so sleepy.  You will feel better after your nap." I said, running my hand over his hair.

"I no wanna!" he whined, shaking his head back and forth as he buried it in my shoulder.

"I know, but you need a little rest.  I won't even put you in your bed.  Just cuddle here with Mommy, and lay your head on my shoulder." I said, gently urging his head back down on my shoulder.  Even though he resisted as first, eventually he laid his head more into my shoulder and let out a soft breath against my  neck. 

"Oh, I wanted to run something by you guys;  I have a meeting next week out of town.  I will be gone for one night, and just wanted to make sure you guys would be ok being back ups." Yoongi said, running the back of his finger up Jimin's cheek as he slept.

"Backups?" I asked, hearing Kookie mumble something incoherant at me.

"Yeah. Jimin should be fine for one night by himself.  I won't leave him while he's in headspace, but he will have all of you on standby in case something causes him to slip into headspace when I'm not here." Yoongi replied.

"Of course, hyung.  You know we always got your back." Hosoek smiled.  Kookie let out a little soft puff of breath as I felt him get heavy against me.  Poor thing really was probably exhausted from his exciting day.  I was thankful that I had finally gotten him to sleep, hoping he would be refreshed when he woke. 

__________________  
__________________  
**A/N: ok so you guys are** **probably** **gonna** **think** **I'm** **nuts,  but** **I** **have** **been** **wanting to get a tattoo for a while now,** **and** **I** **finally figured out what I am** **gonna** **get.  It is BTS** **related.** **My oppa asked** **what** **I** **was going to** **get** **but** **I** **don't** **wanna** **tell** **him** **cause** **he will** **tease** **me haha.  Idk** **when** **I** **will** **get** **it but** **I** **will post a pic when** **I** **get it!**

       

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

As the littles all started waking up, they one by one left, leaving only Kookie and I in the house.  I decided to get a quick shower while Kookie was sitting on my bed, watching cartoons.  I took my shower, and smiled, thinking about how great the party went.  I still couldn't believe he cried out of happiness.  It really made me appreciate what a truly tender heart he had.  I really did luck out when Namjoon decided to introduce us.   I continued to smile at the thought as I turned off the shower. I grabbed the towel to dry my hair, and as  I did, I was greeted by a sound I did not expect...not at all.  I heard a woman's moans coming from outside the bathroom door, taking me by surprise.  I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the bathroom door to see Kookie sitting on my bed cross legged, his eyes wide.  His mouth was hanging open slighty, little puffs of breath escaping his lips.  He had the remote in one hand, and the other was placed conveniently on his crotch.

"Kookie! What on earth are you watching?" I asked as I walked to the other side of the room.  He jumped and turned red, dropping the remote as he looked at me.  I saw a man and woman engaged in some pretty hard core sex up on my tv.  I noticed him rubbing his crotch slightly with his hand as he looked at me, biting his lip.

"I sorry, Mommy.  The show was over and I looked for another one but I couldn't finded one.  When I changed channels, it came on.  It maked me...."he said, blushing furiously. 

"What, baby?" I asked, walking over to him.  He eyed me up and down, making me now painfully aware that I was only wearing a towel. 

"Mommy...I want big boy time." he said, looking at me with want in his eyes.  Oh shit, this was a first.

"Big boy time?  You don't want to be big?" I asked, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the bed.  He shook his head as he still rubbed the heel of his hand over his crotch.

"Can you make me feel good?" he asked, swallowing hard, his breath catching in his throat a little bit.  Jeez, why was this so difficult when he was in headspace.  I didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him, but I would have preferred him to be out of headspace.

"You want to feel good, baby boy?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to him.  He nodded quickly as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.  I leaned forward and put my hand on his, stopping his movements.  He started to let out a whine and tried grinding his hips upward, looking for friction.  I rested my lips against his and started kissing him softly, pulling his bottom lip in mine and sucking on it slightly.  I pulled away as he let out a little moan, his eyes full of desparation.

"Please...." he asked, biting down on his bottom lip.  I quickly pushed him back into the mattress, making his eyes go wide.  I got up on my knees and leaned over him, making him breathe  heavily.

"I will make sure my baby boy feels so so good." I almost whispered in his ear, causing a small whine to escape his lips. I started kissing his jawline and down his neck, sucking on his soft skin every so often.  I could see him starting to rub the heel of his hand down on his crotch again out of the corner of my eye.

"No touching, baby.  You want Mommy to make you feel good, so be a good boy for  me baby." I smiled, pulling his hand away from his bulge, now damp with precum from where the head of his dick was.  He whimpered as I  kissed down his collar bones, letting my tongue dip around them.  I lifted his shirt with my free hand and ran my fingertip over his sensitive nipple.  He arched his back slightly, leaning into my touch.

"Mmm hurry, Mommy!" he groaned, his hand starting to grip the sheet beside him,

"Be patient, baby boy.  If you want me to make you feel really really good, you have to be patient." I grinned against his skin as I let my tongue brush his nipple.  He moaned, starting to writhe beneath me, his breathing increasing.  I continued to kiss down his abdomen, until I reached the waistband of his boxers.  I watched his dick twitch underneath the fabric in anticipation, as I grinned up at him.

"So eager for me, aren't you baby boy?" I asked, letting my fingers work just under the edge of the fabric.

"I w-want you!" he whined as I started to slowly slide his boxers down.  His erection sprang free, the tip angry red with precum already running over his head.  I ghosted my fingertips up his length as he let out a deep gasp. 

"So sensitive." I crooned as I gripped it a little more firm in my hand.  He thrusted his hips upwards, whimpering loudly at the friction it allowed.

"P-please, Mommy." he breathed, staring at me with such lust and want in his eyes.  I started slowly stroking him, eliciting a long whine to leave his lips.

"So good, baby. You are my good boy." I said, stroking him faster.  He let out whimpering moans almost constanly as I began to grip a little bit tighter.  I licked the head of his dick, making his eyes shoot open as he looked down at me. 

"Ohhhhhhh th-that f-feels...mmmMM!!!" He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips upward as I took him in my mouth.

"Mmm soo good for me." I continued to praise as he wiggled beneath me.  I kept alternating between licking, sucking and stroking his dick and a painfully slow speed.

"Ahhhh sh-shit" he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.  I stopped moving, making him whimper.

"Baby, you know you don't curse when you are little. It's one of your rules isn't it?" I asked, eyeing him.  He nodded quickly bucking his hips up, dying for movement.

"I-I sorry!  Please!  N-need to f-feel good." he moaned, his dick throbbing, leaning over heavily on his stomach.  A small spot of precum started to pool on the skin under where his head laid.  I licked his stomach, tasting him against my tongue as he whined, looking for more.

"I don't know...you broke a rule, baby.  Do you think you should get to feel good?" I asked, brushing both of his nipples at the same time, making him moan out loudly.

"Y-yes, p-please!"  he whined, his dick spurting more precum out onto his stomach.

"Look at you, all needy for me.  I bet I could make you feel good just like this." I said, pinching his nipples in my fingers.  He moaned and arched his back into me, his dick throbbing again.

"P-please touch m-me, Mommy!  I be good, I p-promise." he breathed, his hands roaming dangerously close to his flushed erection.  I saw the fingertip of one of is hands just barely brush the edge of his dick, making him whine again.  I crawled up to make myself even with  his face, kissing him deeply as I ran my hands over his body.  He breathed heavily through his nose, still trying to buck his hips upwards. 

"Mmmmmm so good.  You are such a good boy, baby." I groaned, relishing the feeling of his soft lips on mine.  He wriggled under me at the praise he was receiving, so I decided to continue.

"You are such a beautiful baby.  You are Mommy's handsome prince." I groaned as he looked at me wild-eyed, begging for relief.  I kissed down his neck as I gripped his dick in my hand, making him moan loudly.  I started stroking him fast, making him wriggle underneath me, letting out loud, open-mouth moans almost constantly.

"S-s-sooooo g-g-goooood!" he groaned, his body starting to tremble in pleasure as I continued to stroke him fast. 

"Mmmm that's it, baby. Let go and feel good." I said, as he wriggled beneath me, his body twitching and trembling.

"Ah ahhh ahh I f-feeling funny!" he half moaned half yelled.  I knew he had to be close to his orgasm, his dick hardening in my hand. I continued to stroke him as I moved down slightly and enclosed my lips over his head.  He gasped loudly as his entire body went stiff, letting out a loud whine.

"MMmmmm my good boy." I moaned around his head, flicking the tip with my tongue.  That was all it took for him to release in my mouth, groaning and shaking hard.  His entire body twitched as his eyes rolled back in his head, gripping the sheets tightly.  I popped him out of my mouth, still stroking slowly as he came down from his high.  He looked at me, his eyes almost crossed from exhaustion.

"Feel so good." he mumbled, barely coherantly.

"I'm glad I coud make you feel good my prince.  Here, let me get you under the covers and I will come cuddle you to sleep." I said, kissing his belly as I got up.  I threw some clothes on quickly and got him settled in bed, his eyes barely cracking open.  He got a goofy, sleepy grin on his face as he nuzzled between my breasts, taking a deep breath.

"Love you." he mumbled, his eyes shutting completely.

"I love you too my sweet prince.  Sweet dreams." I replied, kissing the top of his head.  I was surprised it was as easy as it was to do what I just did once I got in the moment.  It wasn't as weird as I thought it was going to be, which made me sigh in relief.  I laid there and closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of my sweet Kookie cuddled into me, his breathing heavy now.  I was truly happy, and didn't think I had ever been happier.

___________________  
___________________

 

       

 


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey babe, have you seen my blue shirt?" Jungkook called from the closet.

"Yeah, it's in the dryer, but it's not done yet." I yelled back to him. He came back out, pulling a white t-shirt over his head, smiling at me.

"So where were we going today?" he asked, buttoning his pants.

"The mall. We both need a few things, plus I figured that would be something nice to do together." I replied, walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That sounds like a nice idea to me." he replied, coming his hand through his hair before reaching for his shoes. We both finished getting ready and started heading to the mall. Before we could get there, my phone went off.

"Jungkook, could you get that?" I asked, not wanting to take my hands off the wheel. He grinned and slid his hand down into my pocked, leaning his face almost against my neck. He breathed out a loud breath, tickling my skin, making me shiver. He chuckled as his hand reached my phone, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Oh! It's Yoongi hyung." Jungkook said, answering the phone and putting in on speaker.

"Yoongi?" I asked, hearing a bunch of noise in the background.

_"Hey! I can't talk long because my flight is about to board, but can you PLEASE go check on Jimin?? Joon can't get there for a few hours, and Hoseok is at the doctor with Tae. I called to check on him a few minutes ago and he already slipped into headspace, I don't know why. I am sure he would be ok until Joon gets there, but I would feel much more comfortable if I knew someone was there."_

"Of course, Yoongi hyung! We are already out, so we can be there in a few minutes." Jungkook answered as I was already turning down the next road.

"You don't worry about a thing. Jimin will be taken care of. Have a safe flight and a good business meeting." I answered.

_"Oh I owe you guys a big one. Thank you so much! I gotta go catch my flight but tell Jiminie I love him. See you guys later."_

"I wonder what made Jimin slip into headspace." Jungkook thought aloud.

"There is no telling, but thankfully we are close by." I replied, speeding up a little bit. In reality, there wasn't too much to worry about, but Jimin was every bit as tender hearted as Kookie, and I can't imagine leaving Jungkook alone when he was little. In a matter of minutes, we were pulling up outside Yoongi's house. There was no answer as we knocked on the door, making me worry a little bit more.

"Just use your key." Jungkook said, eying the set of keys dangling from my hand.

"Ok, I just didn't want to scare him." I said, selecting the appropriate key from the ring. As I turned the knob and opened the door slowly, we heard whimpering immediately.

"Jiminie?? It's Jungook!" he called. We heard a little bang followed by the sound of a door opening. Jimin came shuffling out of his room, a blanket wrapped around him and up over his head.

"Jiminie, there you are!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. He rushed down the stairs, dropping the blanket as he went. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he dove in and wrapped his arms around Jungkook, whimpering. You could tell he had been crying from his red rimmed eyes, as well as swollen lips and pink nose.

"Awww, what is the matter, Jiminie?" Jungkook asked softly, rubbing his hand over Jimin's hair.

"Daddy leaved me. I knowed he had to leave me but I got scared." he cried softly, burying his face in Jungkook's chest. Jungkook looked as though he could cry from hearing Jimin's broken little sobs. He looked up at me with almost a pleading look. I walked over and we hugged Jimin between us, as he continued to let out little sobs. I could see the pain and conflict on Jungkook's face, making me worry a little bit too. I know he wanted to comfort his friend, but I could see him struggling not to slip into headspace himself at the sight of Jimin's tears.

"Jiminie, sweetie, I have an idea you might like. Your daddy will be home tomorrow, but so you don't have to be afraid or worry, why don't you come home with Jungkook and I and have a sleep over? How about that?" I asked, rubbing his back softly in circles. He lifted his head from Jungkook's chest and wiped his eyes, sniffing hard.

"Y-you mean it? I can come with you?" he asked, his eyes all puffy.

"Of course, sweetie. Now let's dry those tears, huh?" I asked, wiping his damp cheeks. He turned and hugged me tight, letting out a little shuddering breath.

"Thank you Noona." he said, nuzzling me a little bit. I could see Jungkook's resolve slipping further and futher away from him as he started to regress. He started to pout slightly, before coming beside Jimin and resting his forehead against my shoulder.

"Mommy...I sad." he sighed.

"Why are you sad, baby boy?" I asked him, taking my free hand and rubbing it over his head. I kissed the side of his head as he nuzzled into the other side of my neck.

"Cause Jiminie sad...and I being a bad friend...I gets jealous." he said, softly.

"It's ok, by sweet baby boy. I love you." I replied, rubbing his back with my other hand.

"I sorry if I maked you jealous, Kookie." Jimin said, biting his lip, looking like he could cry again.

"Is ok Jiminie. I share Mommy today, cause I don't want you to be sad." Kookie replied, getting a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kookie." Jimin replied, getting a soft smile of his own. My heart truly melted being between these two insanely cute littles.

"Alright boys, why don't we all go upstairs and pack Jiminie a bag for the night, and then we can go, ok?" I asked, patting both of their backs.

"Does we still get to go to the mall?" Kookie asked, lifting his head.

"Hmmm...I guess we could. Maybe get some ice cream?" I shrugged. Both littles gasped, looks of joy spreading across their faces.

"OHHHHH NOONA'S THE BESTEST!!" Jimin squealed, squeezing the air out of me.

"Thank you, Mommy!!!" Kookie said, planting a wet kiss on my cheek.

"And if you boys are really really good for me, I will treat you to something even more special after we are finished." I grinned, thinking about their reaction to where I wanted to take them.

"We be the bestest ever!" Kookie replied, grinning and kissing my cheek. I followed them up the stairs to Jimin's room and couldn't help but feel a tug at my heart when I saw what was waiting in there. Jimin had a framed picture of Yoongi in his bed, along with one of Yoongi's shirts. He really did miss him a lot already. We gathered some clothes and he picked out a stuffie to bring with him, along with his favorite blanket and paci. I texted Yoongi to let him know what was going on, so he could feel more at ease. The boys both grinned as we drove to the mall, Kookie sitting in the back seat with Jimin so they could talk. They were both really well behaved as we made our way to the multiple stores. Thankfully, it was the middle of the day on a weekday, so there weren't that many people around When we were about halfway done with our shopping, Jiminie tugged at my sleeve slightly, while we were headed to the ice cream parlor.

"Noona.....I has to potty." he mumbled, his cheeks turning bright pink.

"It's ok Jiminie. Kookie can go in with you. Come on." I said, offering both boys my hands. I got some weird looks from people as they walked by, seeing me holding hands with not one but two men. I didn't care, let them look. As we reached the restroom, they both grabbed hands with each other before walking in together, making me grin. I checked my phone while I was waiting, to see a response from Yoongi.

**YOONMINIE: I can't thank you enough. I am sure he appreciates it too.**

**KOOKIESMOM: It's not a problem at all. The boys are having a great time so far. I will keep a better eye on them this time.**

**YOONMINIE: Lol no worries :) I will pick Jiminie up on my way back from the airport tomorrow, if that's ok.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Sure, sounds good. See you then.**

I stood around for a few minutes, starting to wonder what was taking so long. Who knows maybe they both had to go and were taking turns. I let another couple of minutes go by before I started pacing. My concern was immediately met with panic and worry when I heard a scream come from the bathroom. I ran around the corner and into the restroom right away, not caring that it was a men's room. My stomach churned in blind rage at what I was greeted with when I entered the bathroom. There was my sweet baby and his smiley and adorable best friend, hunkered down on the floor, whimpering and clutching at each other. And there standing above them was man, looking to be in his mid forties, his hand clenched into fists.

"M-Mommy!!" Kookie screamed when he saw me, but didn't move. The man jumped at his scream, making him growl in anger as he kicked Jungkook, making him squeal and Jimin cry. I saw red. I don't remember lunging for the man, and I don't remember having reached for the taser I kept in my purse for this exact kind of thing. I found myself with my arm wrapped around the stranger's neck, holding the tazer to his skin and pressing down on the trigger until he dropped to his knees and slumped to the ground, twitching. I continued to hold it to his skin, until he seemingly passed out, laying there unmoving. I let go of him and stumbled next to the boys on shaky legs, dropping to my knees.

"Oh sweet babies." I said, wiping the tears from my face. Kookie looked up at me with puffy eyes, still clutching at his side. Jimin had a little cut in the corner of his lip, his eyes wet and red.

"N-n-noona..."Jimin stuttered, looking at me with frightened eyes.

"It's ok babies. You are safe, I won't let him hurt you again. Come here." I said softly sitting between them. Jimin clutched onto me like his life depended on it as Kookie whimpered and sat up, curling into my other side. Another man came into the bathroom, looking at us wide eyed as he saw the scene before him.

"Sir, can you please call mall security?" I asked, trying not to cry. He nodded, and pulled out his cell phone without a word. I held my breath and did my best not to cry and be strong for these two wounded littles beside me.

_____________________  
_____________________

       

      

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

In a matter of minutes, mall security had shown up and apprehended the man.  After, they escorted the three of us to the office.  I had Kookie and Jiminie sit in the two chairs that were in front of the desk, while I looked them both over.  The head of security came over with a first aid kit in hand, handing it to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance?" he asked, looking at the two sniveling littles seating in front of us.

"Do you boys want an ambulance?" I asked softly, which was met by two quick shakes of their heads.

"I no wanna go to the doctor!" Jiminie started crying. 

"Hey, shhhhhh shhhh shhhh it's ok.  You don't have to go anywhere, sweetie." I said, leaning over and cupping his cheek.  He whimpered as he nodded slowly, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I am going to need statements as to what happened." the guard stated, pulling out a pen and paper.  I looked back and forth between these two sweet boys and felt physically sick to my stomach that someone would dare treat them like this.

"Sir, I hate to be a bother, but can you please give us a few minutes so I can tend to their wounds and help them calm down?" I asked, looking at the guard with pleading eyes.  He gave me a short, curt nod before standing from behind the desk, and exiting the office. 

"Mommy, it hurts." Kookie whined, holding his side.

"I know, baby boy.  I will do what I can, ok?" I said, kissing his cheek.  I grabbed some numbing cream from the first aid kit and lifted his shirt, looking at where a bruise was already starting to form.

"Don't touch it, Mommy!" he said, biting his lip, choking back tears. I wanted to cry so badly at seeing their pain, but I had to stay strong.

"I will be gentle my sweet prince, I promise. I am going to put some numbing cream on it so it feels better." I repled.  I got down on my knees and had him slide his arm through the sleeve, lifting the shirt to rest on top of his shoulder.   I leaned my face close to the bruised area and looked it over.  He stared down at me, his breathing heavy.  I gently placed my lips against the skin and gave gentle kisses all over the area.

"You kissing it better?" he asked, softly. 

"Yes, my prince, I'm kissing it all better." I replied before grabbing the numbing cream.  I put a little bit on my finger at dabbed at the area softly before ever so gently rubbing it around.

"Is that the only place you hurt?" I asked, helping him back into his shirt.  He nodded and wiped his face off, looking at the floor.

"Oh, my sweet baby." I replied, kissing him gently as I rested my forehead against his.

"Mommy, that man hurted Jiminie." he said, his breathing getting heavy.

"I know, baby.  He was a bad man. I know you have been through so much, but I need you do to something for me, ok?  Do you think you can be big for me, just until we get out of here?  They need to ask what happened, and I don't want you to have to go through it again.  Do you think you can do it for me?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands.  He nodded slightly, staring at me with big, watery eyes.  I kissed him over and over again, before letting him go to give him time to get out of headspace.  I got up and went back to the first aid kit before kneeling before Jiminie.

"Is it just your lip that hurt, sweetie?" I asked, running my hand back through his hair.

"No...it hurted in here." he said, pointing to his chest.  I felt my own heart ache at the sight of his broken face and spirit.  I brought him in for a hug, resting his head against my  shoulder, while rubbing his back softly.

"I'm so so sorry Jiminie.  Noona is so sorry." I said, as he sniffled into my neck.

"I want daddy!" he cried, as I leaned back to wipe the tears of of his face.

"I know, sweetie.  Until you can see him, let me take care of you." I said softly, running my hands back through his hair again.  He sucked in his bottom lip a little bit before nodding slowly.  I got the ointment and dabbed the cut on his lip, making him wince slightly.

"That fucker." Jungkook grumbled beside me, now fully out of headspace.

"Jungkook, are you alright?" I asked, my eyes darting over to him.

"Not really, but let's get that guard back in here so I can get this over with." he sighed, standing up and going to the door.  Jiminie still sat there, sniffling and wiping his eyes a bunch.

"Here, why don't you come sit with Noona and let me cuddle you." I said, standing and sitting in Jungkook's seat.  He nodded and stood up, slowly making his way in my lap.  He didn't weigh much, so it wasn't really any strain on me to have him sit sideways on my lap.  I leaned him over onto me, resting his head on my shoulder as I rubbed his back.

"Noona... did I get hitted cause I did something bad?" He asked, his voice small.

"No, buddy, that man was bad not you. You did nothing wrong."I replied trying to rock him side to side a bit. Just then, Jungkook walked back in with the security guard and sat down on the chair next to us.

"Ok sir, what exactly led up to the events of that man being tasered and rendered unconscious?" the guard asked, sitting behind his desk.

"We were in there, using the restroom and minding our own business.  We are friends and weird as it may seem to you, we were holding hands after we finished drying off our hands.  That man started saying derogatory things about....about our sexuality.  Jimin told him that what he said wasn't very nice, and the man hauled off and hit Jimin without another thought." Jungkook stated.  Jimin whimpered as I felt him tremble in my arms. I shushed him softly as I continued to rock him side to side.

"So he hit your friend...what happened after that?" the guard asked, eyeing back and forth between Jimin and Jungkook.

"Jimin went to the floor and started crying,  and before I could even respond, he shoved me on the floor next to him.   He raised his fist to strike us again when Jimin screamed." he said, scrunching his forehead.

"That's when I came in, sir.  I heard a scream and ran around the corner to see him towering over these two poor boys.  Jungkook called out for me, and it startled the man so he kicked Jungkook.  After that I tackled the man from behind and held my taser to his neck." I said, feeling my body tense.  The guard nodded as he jotted everything down, and I could see Jungkook beginning to slip the longer time went on.

"It's ok, baby boy." I said, running my hand over his.  He nodded and scooted closer to me in his chair and rested his head against my other shoulder.

"Alright, I have your contact information.  If there is anything else I need, then I am sure we will contact you." he said, closing his notepad.  I nodded before placing soft kisses on both boys' foreheads. 

"Thank you, sir." I replied, patting Jimin's leg as a sign for him to get up.  He and Kookie both stood, their heads hanging down, faces looking so forlorn.  I held both of their hands as we left the office, both of them never lifting their eyes.   I stopped and sat them down on a bench  by the ice cream parlor.

"I know you guys are sad, but please cheer up.  You're making me so sad too.  Now what kind of ice cream do you sweet boys want?" I asked, squatting in front of them.

"I no wants ice cream." Jimin muttered, not even looking at me.

"I wanna go home." Kookie said, letting out a soft sigh while grabbing Jimin's hand.

"Not even if I tell them to put on extra sprinkles?" I asked. I saw Jimin wiggle a bit in his seat at the mention of sprinkles. Kookie started to chew on his lip a little, and I thought maybe I would win them over yet.

"And how about if you agree to get some ice cream, and you eat it all up, we can stop in build-a-bear?" I asked.  Both of their eyes got wide as their heads shot up, looking at me with the same awed expression.

"W-We gets to build-a-bear?" Jimin asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"I think you boys deserve it. So, do you think you can eat some ice cream for me?" I said, putting my hand over theirs.  They both nodded, and a sweet smile came over both of their faces, making my heart feel so much more at ease.  I offered them both my hands as they stood up and took them, squeezing them tightly. 

____________________________  
____________________________

 

       

 


	44. Chapter 44

"What kind of ice cream do you boys want? A sundae?" I asked, looking between them. They both nodded with their grins still getting larger.

"How may I help you today?" the cheerful girl behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I need one extra large strawberry and chocolate sundae with extra sprinkles and two spoons." I smiled. I handed her the money and the boys watched in excitement as their sundae was prepared. She handed me the sundae as the littles went and picked out a table to sit at. I sat the sundae between them and handed them both a spoon.

"Thank you, Mommy." Kookie smiled, taking a big bite.

"Now, when we go to build-a-bear, I want you boys to each pick out your own bear, and we also need to make one for Taetae and Jinnie, so they don't feel left out." I said, ruffling Jiminie's hair as he shivered from the coldness of the ice cream. They both nodded while eating away at their sundae. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and pulled it out to see Yoongi calling.

"Babies, I got a call I have to take. I am gonna stand right over there where you can see me while I talk, alright?" I said, standing up and walking a few feet away to lean against the back wall. They glanced over at me nervously but seemed to relax again when they realized where I was standing.

"Hey Yoongi." I answered softly, trying not to let them hear me.

_"Hey, how is Jiminie?  Everything going alright?"_

"Um, yeah.  I don't want to worry you at all, he is perfectly ok now, but something happened today." I said, turning my head away from the direction of the boys. 

_"What is it? Are you alright?"_

"Y-yeah I'm fine.  We went to the mall, we are still here actually, cause I wanted to take the boys out for ice cream and to build-a-bear." I said, my voice cracking a bit,

_"Hey, whatever it is, it's alright.  I won't be upset with you."_

"We were about to get some ice cream when Jiminie told me he had to use the bathroom.  I had he and Kookie go in together.  They were taking quite a few minutes, but I know sometimes they like to drag their feet so I didn't think much of it.  After a few more minutes, I heard Jiminie scream." I said, scrunching my eyes shut.

_"Wh-what?"_

"I ran in the bathroom to see he and Kookie cowering on the floor.  Some man was hovering over them.  When Kookie saw me, he called out to me and the man kicked him.  I jumped on the fucker and tasered him until he was on the ground and unconcious.  Turns out he saw Jiminie and Kookie come out of the bathroom together holding hands and he said some derogatory things about their sexuality and Jiminie told him that wansn't nice, and he hit Jimin, and shoved Kookie down.  I am so sorry Yoongi.  I feel like I failed you again, failed the boys again." I said, letting out one little sob.  There was dead silence on the other end for a minute, making my stomach churn as I wiped my eyes.

_"So he is ok?  They are both ok?"_

"Yes. Kookie's side is bruised and Jimin has a little cut on his lip but other than that, they are ok.  It took a while to calm them down, but now they are happily eating ice cream and we are going to build-a-bear after. " I said, feeling myself tremble as I wiped away the tears.

_"Look, none of that was your fault.  In fact, you saved the boys from what could have been so much worse.  You didn't fail them.  You jumped into action as soon as you knew there was a problem."_

"I wish it felt that way.  I feel like such a failure." I sighed.

_"You aren't to blame.  It's that stupid fucker's fault.  I have nothing but thanks for you.  Trust me.  Is he really ok though?"_

"Yeah, he is.  I won't leave them alone for another second, I promise." I said, clearing my throat and trying to pull myself together.

_"Well, thank you again.  I will call tonight before Jiminie goes to bed so I can tell him goodnight.  Please try not to worry too much.  You did everything right.  I gotta go now cause the meeting is starting back up again, but I will talk to you guys tonight."_

"Alright, bye Yoongi." I said, hanging up the phone and putting it in my pocket. As I turned back around and headed to the table, I saw the sundae bowl almost empty and icecream all over their faces. I let out a little laugh as I wiped both of their faces off and sat down next to Kookie.

"We almost done now, can we go to build-a-bear?" Jiminie asked, his eyes bright.  I chuckled and nodded as he and Kookie both squealed.  I stood up and offered them both my hands, which they promptly took.

"I gonna pick out Taetae's." Kookie said, swinging our hands.

"Ok, I get Jinnie's." Jimin agreed. As we neared the store and they saw the sign in the distance, they both got beyond excited.  They both flitted around the store picking out bears and outfits for their stuffies, as well as Jin and Tae's.  When they were all done we finally made our way out of the dreaded mall and back to the safety of home.    The rest of the evening went by well, thankfully without any more incidents.  We all ate dinner, the boys got their bath and when it was time for bed, both boys started to seem a little weepy.

"What is wrong, sweet babies?" I asked, both of them clinging on me when I told them it was time for bed.

"I no wanna go to sleep." Jiminie said, his voice wobbling.

"I no wanna leave you, Mommy." Kookie said, clinging hard onto my side.

"Ok, ok.  It's alright babies.  Why don't you both sleep in the bed with me." I said, rubbing their backs.  They both seemed to be ok after that and nodded in agreement.  I had Jimin sleep on one side, and Kookie in the middle. 

"Mommy, you ok?" Kookie  asked softly, searching my face with his beautiful eyes. 

"I'm ok baby boy.  How are you?" I asked, running my hands back through his hair.  He closed his eyes and hummed softly, nuzzling his head into the pillow.

"I ok, Mommy." he said softly scooting a little closer to me.  I placed a soft kiss on his lips as I cupped his cheek gently with my hand.

"I love you, my sweet baby." I said, agaisnt his lips.

"I love you too, Mommy." he smiled.  It wasn't long before we all three fell asleep, worn out from the events of the day.  I was woken fairly early in the morning from my phone going off.  I had trouble getting to it since I was pinned to the mattress by Kookie's heavy body.

**YOONMINIE: I am almost there**

**KOOKIESMOM: You can use the key and come on in.  Jiminie is still asleep, and I am sure he will love to be woken up by his daddy.**

**YOONMINIE: Sure thing.**

It wasn't a few minutes more before I heard the front door open and shut softly, followed by steps quietly making their way to the bedroom.  The door creaked open and Yoongi peeked in, looking exhausted.  I waved him in and pointed to Jimin's side of the bed.

"Climb in." I whispered as he walked over and grinned.  He promptly slid in the bed behind Jimin and rested his head on the pillow next to him.  He wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and pulled him tightly to his body.  Jimin made a soft grumble and rolled over in his sleep. 

"D-Daddy?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"That's right, baby boy, I'm here." he said in his deep, soft voice.  Jimin whimpered and snuggled into Yoongi's chest, as Yoongi wrapped his arms around his back.  We all four laid like that for some time, eventually everyone falling back asleep. 

_________________________  
_________________________

A/N: Omg I am so excited!!! I am set to get my first tattoo this wknd! I finally picked it out and where it is going to go.  I'm nervous and ppl probably think I'm nuts but I can't wait!  I will post a pic for sure after I get it done :)

       

 

      

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

"Son of a bitch!" Hoseok shouted, making everyone jump.

"Keep it down, Hobi!  You don't want to alert the boys!" Namjoon shushed.

"Sorry, I just....I can't believe someone would do something like that!!" he growled in response. 

"I know how you feel, trust me.  It took every ounce of strength I had not to leave right away and come beat the life out of that fucker.  To think about him hurting my Jiminie..." Yoongi trailed off, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists.  Hoseok put a hand on Yoongi's back, causing him to open his eyes, glossed over with unshed tears.

"Yoongs, he's ok.  This is a shitty thing that happened, something they never should have had to go through, but they are ok." Namjoon reassured.  Yoongi nodded in response, sniffing once but not letting the tears fall.

"Just pisses me off that someone so beautiful and kind and innocent has to go through bullshit like this.  I could kill him for hurting them." he said gruffly, clearing his throat.

"I know how you feel." I said, swallowing the lump that had taken purchase in my throat.  Namjoon patted and rubbed my back as I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"You really did a great thing in stepping in and stopping that guy.  You were quick on your feet.  If it hadn't been for you, Noona, who knows what could have happened." Hoseok reassured.  Our conversation was cut short by the squeal of littles coming from upstairs.

"Noona!!!" Jinnie smiled, almost leaping on me, knocking the wind out of me.  It was promptly followed by Tae doing the same thing.

"Jeez boys!  Be careful, you are going to crush your noona." Namjoon chuckled as they both squeezed next to me on the couch.

"Thank you for the bear, Noona." Jinnie said, squeezing it to his chest.

"Noona you so nice to us." Tae said, leaning his head against me for a second.

"You boys are always so sweet, so you deserve something special." I smiled, rubbing their backs.  The sweet moment was broken by a wail from upstairs, making me jump from my seat. I immediately recognized Kookie's cries, making me sick with worry as I bolted up the stairs.  I was met by Jimin at the top of the stairs, his face full of concern.

"Kookie got hurt." he said, biting his lip.  I patted his arm really quick as I ran by him and to the doorway of his room.  He was curled on his side on the floor, clutching the opposite injured side of his body.

"Oh Kookie, what happened?" I asked, squatting next to him and rubbing the tears from his face.

"I falled and hurted myself." he cried, his hands resting over his injury. 

"Come here baby, let me make it all better." I said, opening my arms.  He nodded and scooted to a sitting position, wincing as he did.  I lifted his shirt to see the bruising had gotten so much worse, all shades of purple and blue.  I bent over and barely pressed my lips against his skin, only to hear him whimper.

"Baby, I think we need to get you to the doctor." I said, sitting back up.  His eyes went wide before he scrunched them up, covering his face and sobbing.

"I no wanna gooooooo!" he cried, almost bending over in half. 

"No no, Kookie, shhhhhh!" I said, instantly regretting bringing it up.  I scooted over to him and leaned him over on me as my back rested against the side of the bed.

"Owwwwwwww it hurts!!" he cried, clutching at his side.

"It's cause you are crying, baby.  Please calm down, please.  Just breathe." I said, putting a hand on his cheek.  He tried to stop crying, and it slowed down some but would turn back into a whimper mixed in with his cries.  I started kissing his damp cheeks with soft pecks, working my way to his swollen lips,  placing lingering kisses against them.  He started to calm down much faster, closing his watery eyes and his breathing starting to get more steady. Finally he kissed me back just slightly, making my heart be more at ease.  He leaned against again and closed his eyes, sniffling slightly.  I placed my hand against his chest, kissing his forehead as I felt his heart rate start to slow. 

"Everything ok?" Namjoon asked, leaning against the doorway. 

"Joon, will you look at his side?  I think it needs...attention." I said, trying not to repeat something to upset him.

"No, it hurts!" Kookie whined, burying his face in my neck.

"It's ok, bud. I'm not gonna touch it, I'm just gonna look at it." Namjoon replied softly, walking over.  He squatted down and looked at Kookie with a soft, sad smile on his face.  He lifted his shirt and I could tell instantly from the look on his face, that I was right.

"Look at you, being a brave boy for me." Namjoon crooned, making Kookie smile slightly.

"I brave?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, of course you are brave, sweet prince.  You are so brave."I responded.

"Kookie, do you think you can be even braver for us?" Namjoon said, ruffling his hair.  He sat up a little more and looked at me and then back at Namjoon, nodding his head.

"You are so good baby." I said, holding his hand as he looked back and forth between us, a little fear behind his eyes.

"Kookie?" we heard from the doorway.  Taehyung stood there, his forehead wrinkled.

"Taetae?" Kookie asked, his voice small and broken.

"Buddy, are you hurting?" Taehyung said, apparently out of headspace.  He came over, squatting down and sitting cross legged in front of Kookie.  He nodded in response, sucking in his bottom lip.

"I scared." he said, biting his lip.

"I know you are scared.  I hate going to the doctor too, so much.  But you know what?  Every time I go to the doctor, I feel so much better after that, and they always give me a treat after.  Plus, you know Uncle Hobi spoils me rotten every time I have to go, so you know your mommy will spoil you too." he said softly, taking Kookie's hand in his. 

"Mommy always good to me." he said softly, looking over at me.

"That's right, she is.  She is so nice, and you know she really loves you a lot.  She is hurting right now too." Tae said, looking over at me with watery eyes. 

"Mommy, you hurting?" Kookie asked, his eyes getting wide.

"She's hurting because she sees you hurting, buddy.  She doesn't like knowing that you are hurting." Namjoon chimed in, making Kookie's face scrunch up.

"I no want Mommy to hurt." he said, leaning back against me.

"Aw my perfect baby boy." I said, patting his back slightly, fighting away the tears.

"So, do you think you can be a brave boy and go with us to the doctor?" Taehyung asked, his voice so soft and mellow. 

"I-I be brave...I be brave for Mommy." he said, nuzzling my neck.  I let out a sigh of relief, kissing his head over and over again.

"Thank you so much baby." I whispered against his head, letting my eyes flutter shut.

"I will drive you guys there.  Let me just make arrangements so Jinnie can stay with someone for now." Namjoon said, standing up.

"I'm sure Hobi won't mind watching him.  I would like to go too, if that's ok, Noona." Taehyung asked, smiling softly at me. 

"Thank you both very much.  Yes, please." I said, just smoothing my hand over Kookie's back.

"Can I bring bunny?" Kookie asked, sitting back up.

"Yes, of course you can bring bunny." I replied standing up and grabbing his bunny for him.  He held him in one arm as he stood up, wincing as he did.  I held out my hand for him as he took it in his own and we headed down the stairs slowly.  Namjoon led us out to his car as I climbed in the back and patted the seat next to me for Kookie to slide in.  He sat down and slid over gently, resting against me again.  I hated seeing him like this, and could only hope and pray that the doctor could do something for him to make him feel better again.

_______________________  
_______________________

       

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

 

As we arrived at the hospital, Kookie's breathing got a little heavier again.

"Alright baby boy, we are going to go inside now, but we will be with you to make sure no one hurts you every step of the way." I said, holding his hand and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before we moved. He nodded and clutched his bunny tightly to his chest.

"Joon, you said you had a special doctor to request?" I asked, chewing my lip as we walked.

"Yeah, he has been all the boys' doctor for a few years now. He understands about headspace and how to treat them accordingly." He replied leading the way. As we got to the counter, the middle-aged woman looked at us all, her gaze lingering on Kookie for a moment before addressing us.

"What are you in for today?" she asked, picking up a clipboard.

"He got injured yesterday and it has gotten worse. His abdomen is tender and he has bruising on his side." I said, as Kookie squeezed my hand tighter.

"Alright, name?" she asked, handing me the clipboard.

"Jeon Jungkook." I said, lacing my fingers in Kookies.

"Alright, I will get him checked in. Just fill out the paperwork and have a seat." she instructed. We all went over to the chairs and sat down, Kookie looking around at everything wide eyed. He didn't utter a word the entire time we sat there, even when we got called back the room, he remained silent.

"Now, you said he has abdominal issues?" the doctor asked, looking over the paperwork.

"Yes, he got assaulted yesterday, and it wasn't nearly this bad." I said, holding his hand tightly.

"Alright, now Kookie, I'm gonna have to lift your shirt to look at your side, ok? I won't touch anything, I just wanted to look." the doctor smiled softly, as Kookie nodded his head quickly. He scrunched his eyes shut and rested his head into my neck while the doctor looked at his side.

"I can tell you right now, that we are going to need to do a CT to make sure there is no internal bleeding or complications. Kookie, all that means is, we are gonna take some pictures of you to make sure that nothing else is hurt. We are gonna take you to a big machine, and you are gonna lay down and it's gonna take a couple pictures, then it's all gonna be over." the doctor said, reassuring him.

"M-Mommy! I no wanna leave you!" He cried, clutching to me.

"She can go with you, Kookie. She can sit right beside you until it is time to take the pictures. Then she will still be right there nearby ok?" he reassured as the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

"See baby? I'm not going anywhere." I sighed, kissing his forehead. Kookie held his bunny close to his chest as he was wheeled to CT, constantly looking over to make sure I was still there. He sniffled a few times while getting the scan, but quickly pulled it together as they finished up and brought us back to the exam room.

"Mommy, I hurt." he said, his skin feeling a little clammy against mine.

"I know, baby, I know. Hopefully they will come back and make it all better." I said, running my hand over his head. Kookie had thankfully dozed off when the doctor came back in, allowing me some adult conversation about his condition.

"Alright, so I have the results of his scan here and they are a bit concerning to say the least. It looks as though he has some internal bleeding and he will need surgery to correct the issue. I have my surgical team on standby, so he can have the surgery within the hour." he said, candidly.

"I-I'm sorry what? He needs surgery?" I asked, feeling like my heart was about to give out.

"I'm afraid so. He should be fine, but it's important that we get to this as soon as possible to prevent his condition worsening." he replied. I nodded softly, biting back tears at the thought of him in surgery.

"Can...can you have my friends come back from the waiting room?" I asked, letting out a slow breath.

"Of course. I will give you a moment." he said, nodding and leaving the room. I rocked Kookie gently, kissing his head every few seconds. I couldn't imagine the pain he was in right now, and I just wanted it to stop. Within a few minutes Taehyung and Namjoon were in the room with me, standing there solemnly.

"Does he know?" Namjoon asked his face set in a hard state.

"No, I haven't had the heart to wake him. They are gonna take him to pre-op soon, so I know I need to." I sighed.

"We are here with you Noona. We just called Yoongi and Hobi and they are on their way." Tae replied. I nodded and swallowed, looking at him with such a heavy heart. I placed my hand on his face and started kissing him softly over and over until he started to wake up.

"Nice way to wake up." He mumbled. I felt a bit of relief knowing that he was big.

"Oppa, are you ok?" I asked, kissing him again. He moved to sit up more and winced.

"Shit, that hurts." He grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in their sleep.

"Oppa, the doctor said you have to have surgery." I responded, squeezing his hand. He looked at me and then at Namjoon and Taehyung.

"That sucks, but I'm ok I think." He said softly, searching my face. As he finished speaking, they came in with a wheelchair, ready to take him away.

"We have to bring him up now but we will let you all wait in his room. They will bring him in as soon as he gets out of recovery." the nurse smiled. Jungkook stood up and faced me, as I held his bunny in one arm.

"Ok babe, I will see you soon." He smiled, cupping my face in his hands. He leaned in and brushed my lips softly with his. I could feel his lips trembling slightly as he applied pressure. I kissed him back tenderly until he broke the kiss, sitting back in the wheelchair. As they backed him out of the room, he waved to us and kept his eyes glued on mine until we couldn't see each other. As soon as he was out of sight, I broke. I clutched his bunny to my chest and let out a sob, my heart feeling like it was screaming. I was soon enveloped in Namjoon's arms, making me sob even harder.

"N-noona...p-please don't cry." Taehyung said softly, his eyes looking as pained as I felt.

"He will be ok, don't worry." Namjoon said softly in my ear. I sobbed again, as his hold on me tightened. A nurse came by within a minute to bring us up to what would be Jungkook's room. I still couldn't stop crying, clinging to his bunny like my life depended on it.

"Come here." Namjoon motioned as he sat on the chair. I went to sit next to him, but he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap sideways. He leaned my head on his shoulder and cradled me like we do our littles all the time.

"Joon..." I softly cried, burying my face in his shirt for a moment.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be ok." He responded, rubbing my back. Taehyung looked as though he could cry too, sitting on the floor next to the door. A few minutes later, everyone else showed up, all somber and quiet. Namjoon continued to pat my back until my cries subsided.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that." I said, wiping my face with my free hand.

"Jesus, you have nothing to apologize for! I would be a mess if it was Tae." Hobi responded.

"Are you ok, Noona?" Jimin asked, worryingly playing with Yoongi's hands.

"Yeah, I am ok now. I see why you guys like to cuddle like that." I said softly, sitting up off of Namjoon's lap with a chuckle.

"It really is the best." Jin smiled. We all sat around in silence for a few more minutes as I observed everyone in the room.

"You know, I think this is the first time I everyone has been out of headspace at once." I chuckled.

"You're right. We will have to have a group date night all together when Jungkook gets better." Jimin replied, leaning against Yoongi. I looked around at all the couples in the room and felt my heart ache. All I wanted was my Jungkook safely back in my arms.

______________________  
______________________

       

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

It had been two weeks since Kookie's surgery and he was recuperating well but slowly. Every time he would get close to being himself, he would play too rough and make it sore again. Trying to keep him calm all the time in headspace was getting near impossible, and frustrating for both of us.

"Kookie, the boys are coming to visit today. Do you think you can keep from playing too rough and be gentle?" I asked, running my hand over his hair. He sighed and looked up at me from his position, with his head on my lap.

"I try, Mommy." He said, giving me a sad smile.

"Thank you. That's my good boy." I replied, leaning over and kissing his forehead. This recovery had been pretty tough on him, and I know he had been trying very hard, but he was stubborn. Even out of headspace, he would try to do too much, despite my attempts to get him to take it easy. Usually watching a movie together would keep him occupied and still for a little bit, and thankfully right now, he was relaxed. That was incredibly short lived as we heard the doorbell ring, announcing the arrival of his friends. He jumped up from the couch and opened the door before I could even stand. The other littles started to swarm him but stopped quickly at a small bark from Namjoon.

"What did we all just talk about?" He asked as their head dropped.

"We has to be careful with Kookie cause he still getting better." Tae said softly.

"That's right, baby. You can have fun, just be gentle." Hobi replied. They all nodded before walking up the stairs giggling.

"So how have things been going on that end?" Yoongi asked, sitting on the couch.

"Rough. He gets so frustrated being restricted, in and out of headspace." I sighed.

"I'm sure. He's always very active so, I'm sure that can be a pain." Namjoon replied. I was glad I had these three to talk to, because it felt like a release in some ways. I was frustrated too but I didn't want to ever take it out on him. We sat around and talked for a while before we heard banging around upstairs.

"Be right back." I sighed, getting up from the couch. As I made my way upstairs and peeked into Kookie's room, I saw all 4 of them wrestling around, making me want to groan in frustration.

"Kookie..." I called from the doorway. They all stopped quickly as he looked up at me.

"What did we say about this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I not doing anything, Mommy." He said in a slightly whiny voice.

"Are you going to lie to me now?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I not lying! You embarrassing me." He said, his face turning red as he dropped his eyes.

"Baby, I just watched you wrestling around." I replied with a sigh.

"I not doing anything wrong!!" He said loudly.

"So now that's twice you have lied to me and now you are yelling at me?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"No!" He shouted. The other littles looked nervously back and forth between us.

"Baby you are leaving me no choice. When everyone leaves, we will have to discuss a punishment." I said, trying to stay firm in my resolve.

"No!!!!! Ughhhhh I hate you." He growled. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I stood there in shock at his words.

"Kookie! That not nice! We not apposed to say hate." Jiminie said softly. Kookie just looked away and huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ok then." I said softly, turning and walking out the door. I knew he didn't mean it, little kids say that stuff when their upset at their parents and they never really mean it. Although the rational part of my brain knew that, a lasting ache took a firm hold in my chest. I slowly walked downstairs sat down on the couch without a word.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon asked.

"I know he didn't mean it and I know he's just frustrated....but Kookie just said he hated me." I said softly, drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Shit. That never feels good." Hobi said, chewing his lip.

"Yeah, Jiminie only said that to me one time, but I'm not gonna lie...it stung pretty bad." Yoongi replied, sighing.

"I woulda whooped his butt for saying that, but I can understand why you didn't." Namjoon added.

"I'm just so tired of fighting with him over this. I don't really have much fight left in me, so if he wants to hate me, I guess I will let him." I replied, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Hang in there, Noona." Hobi said, patting my back.

"Thanks guys." I replied, offering a smile, though internally I felt more pained than I let on.

***  
It was evening by time everyone left and time for Kookie's bath. I got it ready for him and walked to his room.

"Kookie, your bath is ready." I said softly. He looked up from his toys and gave me a small smile.

"Ok, I coming." He replied, standing up. I went into the bathroom and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, waiting for him to come in. He eventually came in and stood there with a small smile, undressing himself and getting in the tub. He played with a few of his toys, eventually giggling at some joke he made up. I gave him a half hearted smile and moved to start washing his hair. I washed his hair and his body in silence, only humming answers to his questions. He got a little quiet, observing me as I finished cleaning him up and drying him off. He got dressed in his pajamas and ran and climbed in my bed, bringing along two of his stuffies.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie?" he asked, looking at me with a stuffie under each arm. I nodded and handed him the remote as I got changed into my pjs and did my nightly routine. I climbed into bed beside him as he giggled at whatever cartoon was on t.v.

"Mommy, he looks funny." he giggled again, looking over at me. I nodded and again gave him a small smile as I laid there. His smile lessened a little as he looked at me, his eyes scanning my face. He scooted closer to me and tucked his new stuffie that he got that day in my arm, before resting his chin on my chest.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice soft as he looked at me sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said, trying to give him a bit of a smile, but quite honestly, I didn't much feel like it at the moment.

"You not happy. Why you not happy, Mommy?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm sad, Kookie, but I will be ok." I said, letting out a soft sigh. His forehead wrinkled slightly as he scooted even closer.

"Why you sad, Mommy? " he asked, resting his cheek against my chest, still looking up at me. I really didn't want to tell him, but he did do something wrong, and he did deserve to be punished.

"I'm sad because you didn't listen to me earlier when I was just looking out for your safety. I wasn't trying to ruin fun with your friends, I just worry about you and don't want to see you hurt." I started. He looked down and let out a little sigh, starting to chew on his lip.

"I'm sad because you lied to me and yelled at me, even though I didn't want to have to fuss at you because you have been through so much these past few weeks." I continued, watching his face turn into a bit of a frown.

"And I think I am the saddest about the fact that you said something that really hurt my feelings. I know you probably didn't mean it, but it still didn't feel good to hear you say that you hate me." I said softly. He let out a little gasp before squeezing tightly to me, shaking his head fast. He stifled a sob, scooting up to rest his forehead on mine.

"I not hate you, I love you Mommy." he whimpered.

"I know you do. I just never thought I would hear you say that to me." I responded, running my hand over his head. He kissed me softly, pecking me over and over again, moving all over my face.

"Why are you kissing me so much?" I asked, putting my hands on his cheeks to hold him still and search his face.

"I tryin to kiss it better. I not mean to hurt you." he said with a sad voice.

"I know baby, I know. You are a good boy normally and this has just been a really hard time on you. I will have to still punish you for lying to me and yelling at me, but I know you don't hate me." I said, patting his head. He finally broke down in sobs clinging onto me tightly.

"I sorryyyyyyyy. I never say that again. I love you forever and ever, please be happy!" he cried, still placing wet kisses on my cheeks.

"As long as you still love me, baby boy, then I am happy. Just remember I will always love you." I replied softly. He kissed me softly, rushing in to my lips, placing a quick, wet kiss over my lips before nuzzling into me wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Mommy need to give me spanks." He mumbled.

"We will talk about that later, baby. Right now, I just want you to rest and cuddle with me." I replied, snuggling as close to him as I could get. He hummed in contentment, still gingerly placing soft kisses on my neck. I started rubbing his back and humming softly to him, making his body relax and his breathing get a little heavier.

"Night night, Mommy. " he almost whispered as he became completely relaxed.

"Goodnight my prince. Sweet dreams. " I replied, quickly losing consciousness as the stress of the day took it's toll.

______________________  
______________________

 **(A/N: Please bear** **with** **me if updates are gonna** **be** **behind** **.** **I'm** **pretty** **sick** **right** **now** **and have** **been** **trying** **to** **write** **but can't even concentrate** **enough** **to do so.** **Sorry** **if I** **can't** **get** **chapters** **out to you on the** **regular** **. Thank you all for your** **patience** **.)**

 

       

 


	48. Chapter 48

**~ 6 weeks later ~**

"Sweet prince, it's time to wake up." I said, running my hand back through his thick hair.  He grumbled and smacked his lips a few times, wrinkling his forehead, before relaxing again into his pillow.  I couldn't help but grin at his cuteness before bending over and kissing his lips softly.

"Baby boy, nap time is over, you need to wake up now." I said in a soothing voice.  His eyes cracked open and a big grin spread across his face.

"Mmm Mommy!" He grunted in a sleepy voice, lifting his arms above his head.  I chuckled and slid into bed next to him as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetie?" I asked, kissing his forehead.  He nodded and looked up at me, eyes still unfocused from sleep.

"I had dreams that Mommy and me went to the carnival and we winned a BIG stuffie." he giggled, smiling at me.

"Well, if you are a good boy, we can go to the amusement park this weekend." I said, placing a hand on his side.  His shirt had ridden up in his sleep, exposing his tan and soft skin.   I traced my fingers up and down his side, making him giggle and squirm slightly.  He gasped suddenly and looked up at me with excited eyes.

"Mommy, is we supposed to go out tonight?" he asked, biting on his lip.

"Yes, baby.  We are supposed to have a group date with all your Uncles.  If you don't want to be big though, I won't make you." I said, nuzzling closer to him.

"I be big later.  Right now I want you." he said, nuzzling into my chest.  I couldn't help but smile as he snuggled closer to me.  It seemed as though ever since the "hate" incident, and ensuing punishment, Kookie had been extra snuggly and cuddly to me.  I think deep down, he still felt bad for saying what he did.

"Since we are going out later and our schedule is going to be different tonight, does my handsome prince want his bath now?" I asked, fluffing his hair.

"Only if Mommy takes a bath with me." he replied, letting out a soft sigh, a smile plastered on his face.

"Of course." I replied, kissing his forehead.  He giggled and squeezed me tighter as I ran my fingers along his sides again, this time applying a little more pressure.

"Not too hard, Mommy.  I gots to pee pee." he giggled, crossing his legs.

"I'm sorry baby.  Why don't we get up and you go pee and then we will take a bath." I suggested.  He nodded and leaned up, placing a semi-wet kiss against my cheek.  He ran to his bathroom while I started the bath water in mine.  I added extra bubbles and a bath bomb, filling the air with a sweet and fruity aroma. 

"Mmmm smells good!" he said, coming in the room with his bottoms already off.  We both finished undressing and got into the warm water, snuggling against one another.

"Mommy, where we goin tonight?" he asked, clapping his hands and making the bubbles fly all over.

"We are all going to a nice italian restaurant that your Uncle Joon picked out.  He said it's special." I replied, running the washrag over Kookie's stomach.

"Can we gets pasta?" he asked, picking up my free hand with his.  He played with my fingers, running his inbetween mine.

"Yes, we can get pasta." I replied, kissing behind his ear.

"If I really really good tonight, can I has big boy time when we gets home?" he asked, his voice very quiet. 

"Of course.  If you are good, we can have lots of big boy time when we come home.  I will treat you very special." I said, kissing right next to his ear. 

"I be extra good cause I want big boy time a lot." he replied, biting his lip.  I wrapped my arms around him and started showering him with pecks, making him giggle and wiggle around.

"I love you, Kookie.  Do you know how special and important you are to me?" I asked as I stared to wash his hair.

"I love you too, Mommy.  I love you the mostest out of anyone ever!" he smiled, as he relaxed his face.  I massaged his scalp and had him letting out little whines of appreciation as I finshed up and rinsed out his hair. 

"I wants to wash Mommy's hair." he said, as he sat up and spun around to face me, water sloshing over the side of the tub.

"Alright, let's try not to cause a flood, baby.  You can wash my hair, just be gentle." I replied, handing him the cup.  He got up on his knees and had me tilt my head back.  He poked his tongue out of his mouth in concentration as he carefully wet my hair, trying not to wet my face.  As he started to lather my hair, his fingers were so incredibly light and gentle as he rubbed my head in circles.  As he started to rinse my hair out, his hand slipped a little and sent soapy water down across my forehead and into my eyes.

"Oh!!! Oh no!  Mommy, I sorry!" he worried, dropping the cup and wiping away as much of the water off of my forehead as he could.

"I'm alright, baby.  Just hand me the corner of the hand towel up above you." I said, rubbing the corner of my eyes.  He whimpered as he reached for it and gently placed it over my eyes. After cleaning my eyes off, I looked to see him sitting in the water with his knees drawn up to his chest, a pout plastered on his face.

"What's wrong, Kookie?" I asked, scooting closer.

"I hurted your eyes.  Mommy you cried!" he said, looking at me, his own eyes becoming watery.

"No, baby I didn't cry. My eyes might look like it because the soap made them red but I'm ok.  It's fine, sweetie, you did a good job." I said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You promise?" he asked, chewing on his lip.

"I promise.  Now let me just rinse up a little more and we can get out and start getting dressed." I said, placing another soft kiss on his lips.  After I rinsed off completely, I got out of the tub and wrapped my hair in a towel, followed by my body.  I then opened Kookie's big fluffy yellow towel as he climbed out and leapt into my arms.

"Mommy, when do I gots to be big?" he asked as I wrapped him up like a burrito.

"If you want to be big when we are out, that is in a couple of hours.  If you want to be big to pick out what to wear, then you can be big whenever you want." I said, as I started to dry off his hair with another towel.

"Ok, Mommy.  I be big soon, promise." he smiled.  I finished drying him off and wrapped his towel around his waist.  He followed me into our walk in closet while I picked out what I was going to wear.

"Mommy...." he said really quietly.  I turned to face him as I zipped up the back of the red cocktail dress I had slipped on.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, turning to face him.   He played with the edge of his towel, his face bright pink as he looked down at his feet.

"You look really really pretty." he said, biting his lip.  Oh my poor heart couldn't handle his cuteness. 

"Thank you sweetie. Aww are you embarrassed saying that?" I asked, walking up to him and holding his cheeks in my hands.  He nodded and turned even pinker as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"But you really pretty, Mommy.  You make me feel funny in my tummy and in my heart." he said, giving me the sweetest smile.  I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes as I wrapped him up in a hug, his warm skin intoxicating me.

"I love you so much.  You make me feel the same way, Kookie. " I replied, squeezing him tightly to me. 

"Your heart and your tummy feel funny too?" he asked against my neck.

"They do baby.  Always." I replied, leaning back and kissing his forehead.

"That maked me happy." He grinned letting out a soft sigh.

"Me too." I replied, giving him one more peck on the cheek.  He followed me through back to my bathroom as I started to fix my hair and do my make up.  I eventually got distracted by my routine that I didn't notice him go missing.  It wasn't until I heard him grumbling from the bedroom that I noticed he wasn't there.

"Baby?" I called as I started walking into the room.  As I walked in, I had to swallow my saliva at the sight in front of me.

       

 

  
"Wow..."I smiled, biting my lip.  His head snapped up as he looked at me, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What, wow? I look ridiculous." he said, tucking in his shirt.  I walked over slowly and gripped his tie, pulling him toward me slowly.

"Trust me, the last thing anyone would say, is that you look ridiuclous.  You look so incredibly sexy." I responded, smiling at him. 

"Do not." he said, trying to keep this smirk off of his face.  I leaned in and placed a soft, slow kiss across his full lips.  He kept his eyes closed as I pulled away, smiling at him.

"Do so." I replied, fixing his now crooked tie.

"I...I wanted to match you." he said, his face turning pinker again.

"I love it.  Really, oppa, I do." I said, fixing the collar of his jacket as I smiled at him.  He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, baby." he said softly, a sweet smile across his face.

"I love you too, oppa.  Now we better get going before I wind up making a mess of us." I giggled, placing a quick peck on his lips.  He laughed and smacked my ass as he let go of me, making me yelp.  I looked back at him and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of love and admiration for the man who had come to mean everything in my life. 

___________________  
___________________

       

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

"Reservation Kim Namjoon." Jungkook said as we stood arm in arm at the hostess booth.

"Yes, most of your party has arrived already.  Please, follow me." the woman stated, looking us up and down, her gaze lingering on Jungkook.  I wanted to frown and pull him closer to me, not liking the way she was staring at him. 

"Ayyyy look who's here!" Jimin smiled raising his glass as we seated ourselves at the table.

"Not the last to arrive, thankfully." Jungkook responded as he was handed a menu.

"No, apparently Tae had trouble getting out of headspace and Hobi didn't want to drag him here like that.  He's out now though and they are on their way as of five minutes ago." Jin responded, giving us a big smile. 

"I thought someone else was going to have trouble this evening too, because they were extremely cuddly." Yoongi chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

"Hyyyyuuuung!" Jimin whined, swatting at him with the menu, making us all laugh. 

"We're here, we're here!" Hobi said as he and Tae rushed up, sitting in the last two vacant seats.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry, guys." Tae mumbled, looking slightly dejected.

"It's ok, Taehyung, we've all been there." Jungkook said, giving him a smile.  Taehyung nodded and allowed himself a small smile as he was handed a menu.    We all ordered as the other waiter poured us a glass of wine. 

"It's so nice to all be out like this.  We need to do it more often." Jin said with a grin.  I jumped slightly as I felt Jungkook's hand rest on my leg.

"I agree.  It's nice to see us all as couples." Jungkook agreed, rubbing circular motions into my inner thigh as he moved up my skirt.  I gave him a more serious look, but he just smirked and took a sip of his wine.  Thankfully the waiter brought out our food, which caused him to remove his hand.  I sighed in relief as everyone started digging into their food.

"This is really good." Hobi said through a mouthful of pasta.

"It is." Namjoon said, taking a bite of his own food.

"Can I try I bite of yours, baby?" Jin asked, making his eyes big.  Namjoon chuckled and fed him a forkful of pasta, allowing a few long pieces to hang out of Jin's mouth.  He picked one up and put the other end in his mouth, slurping it in quickly to meet Jin's lips in a soft kiss.

"Mmmm it tastes much better this way." he said in a husky voice, making Jin turn pink.  The rest of us all looked on with big grins on our faces at their interaction. 

"You guys are goals." Taehyung said, giggling as he took a sip of wine. 

"Are we that romantic, Yoongi hyung?" Jimin asked, leaning his chin on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Of course, baby." Yoongi replied in a deep voice before kissing Jimin's cheek.  Jimin visibly wiggled in his chair as he cleared his throat and took a sip of wine.

"We are a bunch of love-struck horn dogs in this room." Jungkook laughed, slipping his hand into mine.  That caused everyone, including myself to laugh.  We all joked around and enjoyed each other's company as we finished our meals.

"Will there be dessert?" the waiter asked as he took up some empty plates.

"Yes we ordered the four couples chocolate souffles ahead of time." Namjoon replied, looking around at the couples.

"Chocolate souffle? Ohhh Namjoon hyung knows the way to everyone's hearts." Tae teased, putting his hand on his chest.  Moments later the waiter came out with four hot and fluffy chocolate souffles with powdered sugar in the shape of a heart, and raspberries on top.

"Mmmmmm Namjoon hyung this looks so good!" Jimin said, bouncing in his seat.  They placed one in front of each couple along with two spoons.  I took a spoon full and almost groaned at how easily the metal of the spoon cut through the airy, warm chocolate.  I held the spoonful up for Jungkook as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.  He closed his lips over the spoon and slowly took it out of his mouth, keeping eye contact with me the entire time.  I swallowed hard as he licked his lips and got his own spoonful.  I knew what he was trying to do, and I realized that two could play at that game.  He held out the spoonful for me, still smirking.  I opened my mouth and held onto his hand as I fed the spoon into my mouth.  I closed my eyes as the fluffy, sweet chocolate melted into my mouth, and I let out a low moan of enjoyment.  I held the spoon tight to my lips as I let it slide out of my mouth, and looked up at Jungkook.  His lips were slightly parted as he let his tongue poke out of his mouth to wet his lips. 

"That wasn't fair." he whispered in a husky voice.  I giggled as I went to wipe the corner of my mouth.  His hand stopped me as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth, coming away and licking his lips.  I flushed and looked around to see the other couples feeding each other as well, and it made my heart swell.   As I fed Kookie his next bite, I jumped along with everyone else as a spoon was dropped loudly against a dish.  I looked over in the direction of the noise and felt tears come to my eyes almost immediately. 

"J-J-Joonie?  What's th-that?" Jin asked, pointing at the lump of chocolate on the end of the spoon.  Namjoon grinned and pulled a beautiful rose-gold ring from amongst the souffle, brushing it off and holding it up for Jin.

 

       

  
"This, baby, is to show you that you are the most amazing and wonderful man I have ever met in my life.  This is to promise you that I will be there for you through every minute of every day for as long as you let me be.  This is to ask you if you will allow that to be for the rest of our lives.  Jin, baby, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly at the end.  Jin slapped a hand against his mouth and stifled a sob as he nodded quickly, making the rest of us break into cheers.  Namjoon smiled bigger than I had ever seen him, his dimples creasing his cheeks so deeply it looked as though they would never pop back out.  He slipped the ring onto Jin's finger and grabbed his face, bringing him in for a sweet but desparate kiss.

"Ohhhh Yoongi, I'm crying." Jimin giggled, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder.  Yoongi chuckled and kissed Jimin's forehead, while wrapping his arm around his shoulder.  Hoseok hooted so loud I swear they probably heard it two buildings over as Tae giggled.  Jungkook looked at me and wiped a tear off of my cheek as he leaned over, kissing me softly.

"I'm so happy for them." I said, feeling in bliss at that moment.

"Me too, baby.  And hopefully one day....that will be us." he said softly, making my heart race.  I stifled a sob of my own as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.  I nodded against him and kissed his neck softly as he chuckled lightly, patting my back.

"See what you did to everyone?" Tae replied as I heard him sniffle beside me.  I chuckled and wiped my eyes as I pulled off of Jungkook and held his hand under the table.

"I'm so glad you all were able to be here for this.  I have been a nervous wreck these past couple of weeks, so sorry if I've been kinda short with any of you.  I was just so afraid of something slipping." Namjoon replied, letting out a breath.  Jin leaned against Namjoon, looking so insanely happy at this moment, I don't think anything could have made him happier.

"I noticed you were quiet, but just thought you were busy." Yoongi replied, still rubbing Jimin's arm. 

"Congratulations to the newly engaged couple!" Jungkook said, grabbing his glass and raising it.  We all gave a toast to their happy moment and spent the rest of the evening all basking in their happiness.

______________________  
______________________

 

       

 


	50. Chapter 50

When we arrived home, we both changed out of our clothes and into our pajamas, relaxing on the bed together.  I laid there, running my hand through Jungkook's hair as he stared at me, a happy smile on his face.  He would stop looking at me and rub his eyes every couple of minutes, still grinning and chuckling.

"What is it?" I giggled back, running the back of my finger along his cheek.

"Your eyes...they are so intense.  I could get lost in them." he smiled, biting his lip. 

"Your eyes are beautiful too.  So warm and inviting.  I could stare at them all day." I grinned, searching his eyes.

"Your eyes almost glow.  I can't even stare at them for that long." he laughed, rubbing his eyes again.  I laughed, and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips before pulling back and staring into his eyes again.  That resulted in more laughing from him as he covered his eyes and rolled onto his back. 

"What, are they that strong?" I asked, leaning over more onto him.  He nodded and leaned his head against mine, letting out a sigh.  We looked at each other in silence for a moment before we closed the distance between each other's lips and got lost in a deep kiss.  It didn't go any further than a kiss for a while, just enjoying the feeling of his full lips on mine as we kissed over and over again.  Eventually he allowed his tongue to invade my mouth, making me whimper into his.  At that point his hand started to roam my sides and up inside my shirt.  I gripped tightly onto his t-shirt as he cupped my breast in his hand, letting his thumb rub back and forth over my now hard nipple.  I whimpered again, as I started to trail kisses onto his jaw and down his neck, letting the tip of my tongue brush is warm, soft skin.  He let out a quiet hum as I continued to kiss down his neck until I reached the collar of his shirt.  I lifted it from the hem as I continued to place soft kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waist band of his pants. I looked up at him and grinned as I slipped his boxers down over his hardening length.  He gave be a big smile as he back a little more and let out a sigh.  I placed slow and gentle kisses along his length until I reached the tip, placing a soft, lingering kiss there.  He sighed again as he looked down at me, maintainting eye contact.  I let my tongue brush his head as he hummed again, biting his lip.  I smirked as I took his entire length in my mouth, making him let out a hard breath and lean his head back.  I hummed around his length, making him groan in response.  He grabbed my hair in one of his hands and held it gently as I started to bob my head up and down his length.

"Feels good baby." he groaned as I swirled my tongue around his tip, taking the base in my hand.  He stayed pretty quiet, just watching me suck him and enjoy the feeling of his hard cock in my  mouth.

"Mmm you're so hard for me." I groaned, kissing and sucking on the underside of his dick.

"You're making me this hard, baby." he replied in a husky voice.  I started sucking on the top half of his cock, swirling my tongue around as I stroked the bottom half of him.  I watched his breath hitch as he covered his eyes with one hand, breathing heavily.  He groaned as his legs trembled slightly, taking his hand off of his face and gripping the sheet beside him. 

"You feeling good, oppa?" I asked, tracing my tongue up and down his length.

"Oh yeah, feels amazing babe." he breathed, his breath hitching again.

"How do you want to cum oppa?" I asked, letting my tongue slide into his slit.

"Mmmm inside." he groaned, biting his lip again.

"Inside my mouth?" I asked, sucking on just his head.

"Inside you." he groaned, making my own insides quake with desire.  He tapped my arm to have me stop as he scooted up and leaned onto his side.  He pressed my back into the bed as he quickly hovered over me, kissing inbetween my breasts.

"Mmmmmm you are so good." I groaned as he took a mouthful of my tit, sucking hard.  There was a slight stinging sensation as he sucked, but the pleasure made me almost not even notice.  He started positioning himself between my spread legs, letting his tip brush up and down my already soaked slit.

"Wow, you are so wet for me baby." he groaned, watching my me as my mouth dropped open. 

"You make me so wet." I groaned, gripping the bedsheets as he slid into me.  I moaned loudly, as he started thrusting in and out of me at a steady pace.  I bent my knees up to my chest and grabbed behind them, arching my back and he slammed into me over and over.

"Uhghhhhnnnn oppa, you always fuck me so good!" I groaned, feeling my body start to go on edge in a matter of moments.  He moaned as he placed his hands on my knees to steady himself.  He groaned loudly as I tightened around him, his hardness pressing against my sensitive spots with each thrust.

"Fuck babe." he groaned as he sped up, feeling me clench around him.

"Mmmnnnn oppa, you're gonna make me cum soon." I groaned, letting go of my legs to grip the sheet tightly. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, speeding up even more.  I groaned and whimpered as he continued to slam into me at a relentless pace.

"Ughh! Oh God! You are fucking me so good!  Right there baby!" I moaned, gasping at the pleasure coursing through my body.  I could feel his rhythm changing, meaning he must be getting close as well. 

"MMmnnn fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." he groaned, thrusting even harder.

"Oh oppa!  I'm cumming!" I moaned, the thought of him being in pleasure tipping me over the edge. He moaned loudly as his thrusting slowed to a more sensual grind, feeling his hot cum fill me.

"Whoo, that's a lot of cum." he laughed as he looked down, pulling his length from inside me.

"We always cum hard together." I giggled as he leaned back on his heels, breathing heavily.

"You always make me." he chuckled, plopping on his side next to me.

"That was so great, oppa." I smiled, kissing him softly.

"Always is." he smiled, laying on his back, still out of breath.  We laid there, both gathering our breath and our strength until he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Jesus, it really is a lot of cum." He laughed from inside the bathroom, making me giggle.  I got up on my jelly legs to follow him in the bathroom and clean up myelf.  When I finished we both plopped back on the bed and cuddled close to one another.

"That was really great, baby." I said, kissing him softly.

"Mmmm hmmm." he replied, snuggling with me even more.  It wasn't long before the warmth of his arms and the comfort of being in the arms of the man I love lulled me to sleep.  I woke shortly after hearing him whimper in his sleep.  He almost sounded as though he was crying, jarring me awake.

"Baby, wake up.  Were you having a bad dream?" I asked as I shook him slightly. He looked at me out of focus for a moment and nodded his head before pulling me back close to him, letting out a sigh. 

"You're safe and ok in my arms." I replied softly, rubbing his back.  He hummed and started snoring again with a matter of moments, making me giggle.  I stared at his sleeping figure for quite some time, happy that things were they way are right now, and hoping that nothing would ever change.

______________________  
______________________

 **(A/N:  The beginning of this chapter may or may not have been taken from an actual conversation my oppa and I had last time we were together. Writing it, made me want to cry lol.** **I** **am** **such** **a sap)**

       

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

"Mommy can we ride all the big rides?" Kookie asked as I unbuckled him.

"As long as they aren't too scary. But listen, I need you to pay close attention to me." I said, as he stood next to the car. 

"Ok." He replied, his eyes serious.

"There might be a lot of people here and the last thing I want is to lose you in a big crowd. So please, baby whatever you do, you always hold my hand. If for whatever reason your hands are full, you need to stay by my side. Please do not wander off." I said in a stern tone.

"Ok, I stay with you always." He smiled, grabbing my hand. I grinned and held his hand tightly as we made our way into the crowded amusement park.

"You want some silly ears?" I asked, pointing to the headbands with bunny ears sticking out of them. He nodded and giggled as I paid for a pair and stick them on his head.

"Now I match bunny." he grinned, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, you do match him just perfect now." I giggled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Mommy, can we go on that one?" he asked, pointing to the ferris wheel.

"Are you sure that is not to high up for you, baby?" I asked, lacing my fingers in his. He shook his head and looked up at it excitedly. He seemed to get anxious as we got closer to the front of the line and as we boarded he clung tightly to me.

"It kinda scary now." he said as the ride started to move.

"It's ok baby, it doesn't go fast. And when the take us high up, we can see really far away, and it will be so pretty. We may even be able to see Uncle Hobi's house from here." I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Really?" he asked, perking up a bit more and looking out into the distance. A slight grin crossed his face as we made our way higher and higher up, him pointing at random things in the distance. He was completely relaxed by the time we made our way back down to the bottom, giggling and practically pulling me off of the ride to go to the next one. We rode several more rides in a row, him always being scared at the very beginning but loosening up when he realized how fun they were. We walked along the game tents as he stopped and gasped, pointing up to the top of the prizes.

"The stuffie from my dream!" he giggled, pointing a big blue bear about half as big as he was.

"Well, let's just try to win it, shall we?" I smiled, buying us a few chances. After us both trying for proabably a good thirty minutes, we had won up to a stuffie the size below the biggest one he wanted.

"Sir, how much extra can I pay to upgrade to the big blue one?" I asked, fishing in my wallet.

"Normally we don't let people do that, but you guys have been trying so hard. Plus this guy seems like he really wants it." the man smiled, grabbing his hook.

"I do, I do! I really do!" Kookie giggled, staring at it with big eyes. He man unhooked and brought it down to Kookie's wide open arms, him squealing and hugging the stuffie close to him.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, smiling at him.

"It's on the house. It really was only a few wins away. Plus, I have a soft spot for pure souls like him. Reminds me of my nephew." the man replied, offering a kind smile.

"Thank you so much. That is very nice of you. Kookie, what do we say to the man?" I asked, as he peeked his head around the large bear.

"Thank you! I love it forever!" he grinned, burying his face back in it. I thanked the man again before we left the tent, walking toward the picnic tables.

"Baby, how about we go sit the new stuffie in the car, cause he will get heavy carrying him around all day." I suggested.

"Mmmm ok." he mumbled, sounding kind of disappointed.

"So what are you going to name him?" I asked, as I helped lead him through the crowd.

"I think Berry!" he giggled, nuzzling his face into the bear and almost falling.

"Is it because he is a bear?" I asked, as we reached the parking lot.

"No, like a blueberry." he replied, grinning.

"Ahhh smart." I responded, laughing at his cuteness. When we reached the car, he put the bear in the back seat and buckled him in, before patting him on the head.

"We be back soon, Berry!" he said, closing the door.

"What left would you like to do, baby boy?" I asked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmmm can we has a snack?" he asked, quickly followed by his stomach rumbling. I nodded and offered him my hand as we made our way back inside the amusement park. We got some ice cream and sat down at the picnic tables, enjoying the sunny afternoon.

"Mommy, I has to potty." he said quietly, looking around to make sure no one heard him.

"Baby, they only have nasty port-a-potties here, but I will stand right outside to make sure no one comes in on you, ok?" I said, standing up and offering him my hand. We made our way to the disgusting bathroom, and after some coaxing through the door, I finally got him to use the bathroom. He came out shaking his head, grunting at me.

"It so yucky!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Here, baby, use the hand sanitizer. Now, Mommy has to go unfortunately, so wait right here ok?" I said, giving him my hand sanitizer.

"Ick." he replied, rubbing the sanitizer in, making me giggle. I despised these toilets, but finished as quickly as possible. As I exited, I looked to my right where I left Kookie, to see no one there. I looked side to side, looking for his bright red shirt to stand out in the crowd, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Panic started to take over as I continued to scan the faces of everyone nearby.

"Kookie?" I called out, hoping that I would hear his voice ring out over the hum of the busy crowd. My mind instantly started to go to all the horrible things that could happen to him while he was in this big of a crowd while in heaspace.

"K-Kookie, where are you?" I called a little louder, trying to keep the panic from my voice. I fumbled for my cellphone in my pocket, trying to keep my breathing under control while I moved back and forth through the crowd.

" _Hello?_ "

"Joon, I'm panicking." I said, trying not to let my voice break.

" _Oh God, what happened?"_

"I'm at the amusement park and I lost Kookie. I went to the bathroom and came out and he's gone. I don't see him anywhere, Joon. What if something horrible happens like last time?" I rambled.

" _Hey, hey take a breath. Now first off, I know Hoseok and Tae were headed there earlier so maybe they can meet you wherever and help you find him. Second, just keep your cool You will find him, it will be alright. I am gonna hang up and text Hobi right now, but you keep your cool. Go to the office, see if he went there."_

"O-ok Namjoon, thank you." I replied, hanging up with shaking hands. I walked as fast as I could without breaking into an all out run until I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked, biting my lip, as I stopped to scan the crowd again.

" _Hey, Noona we have Kookie. Where are you?"_

"Oh my God, thank you Hoseok. Thank you so much." I said, my voice trembling as I tried to keep the tears of relief in.

" _We are by the teacup ride. I will wait for you here."_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I answered, hanging up the phone quickly. I took off at a run until I could see the teacups in my sight. As I neared them, I let out a whimper as I saw Kookie sitting on a bench next to Tae, sharing some cotton candy. I rushed over and dropped on my knee in front of the bench, clutching his arms tightly as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Goddamn it, Kookie! Where the hell did you go?" I almost shouted as I squeezed his arms in my hands.

"Mommy? I just sawed Uncle Hobi and Taetae." he said quietly, his eyes big.

"Don't you EVER run off like that again! You scared the shit out of me!! Don't you remember what happened at the mall?? What if something bad like that would have happened to you again and I wasn't here?!" I said, feeling the sorrow almost break like a dam.

"I sorry, Mommy. I not mean to." he said, sucking in his bottom lip, tears welled up in his eyes. I lowered my head and let out a sigh before sliding up on the bench and wraping my arms tightly around him.

"I was so scared. I don't want anything to ever happen to my baby boy ever again. Why did you leave?" I asked, finally letting the tears fall. He sobbed on my shoulder, clenching my shirt in his hands tightly as I rubbed his back over and over again.

"I s-s-sorryyyyyy." he wailed, as I let out another sigh.

"She really mad." I heard Tae whisper to Hoseok, making me look over at him. He was huddled into Hoseok's side, looking almost afraid of me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Taetae. And I didn't mean to scare you either, baby. But you scared me so so much. I don't know what I would have done if you would have been hurt."I said, leaning back and wiping tears from his face still contorted in sobs.

"I'm sorry Noona. It is partially our fault. We saw him standing there and called him over. He came running and when I asked where you were, he looked around and said he didn't know. I had a feeling he lost you or something, I didn't know he was waiting for you outside the bathrooms. I didn't mean to get him in trouble or to scare you." Hoseok said, offering me a sad smile.

"It's ok. Thank you for looking out for him." I said, still trying to shake the ache from my heart.

"Mommy so mad at me!" Kookie cried, covering his face with his hands. I leaned him over onto my shoulder until he clung to me and continued to cry into my neck.

"Shhhhhhh I'm not mad anymore baby. I'm just relieved you are safe. I love you, please don't cry." I said softly into his ear, kissing his damp cheek over and over again.

"You guys go ahead and enjoy your day. We will be alright." I said, looking up at Hobi who was cuddling a pouting Tae.

"Are you sure? I still feel really bad about all this." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I promise, we are ok. You can just imagine how scared I was after what happened last time." I replied, patting Kookie's back.

"Oh, I'm sure. Ok, well I will leave you to it, but if you need anything, we are around." he replied, offering an apologetic smile again. Kookie cried for several more minutes until his sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"Why don't we go back to the car and you can snuggle with Berry on the way home, alright?" I said softly, wiping the last remnants of tears away.

"You still love me, Mommy?" he asked quietly, holding onto my now wrinkled shirt.

"Of course I love you baby! That is why I got so upset, because I love you and couldn't bear for anything bad to happen to you. It scared me so much thinking you were lost and all alone." I said softly as I coaxed him to stand up with me. He nodded and was flushed all pink as he stared at the ground, clutching my hand tightly as we made our way back to the car. I buckled him in the back seat as he clung tightly to his new bear, before falling asleep against it. I still felt an ache that hadn't left, looking fondly through the rearview mirror at my world, thankful that nothing had happened to him.

_____________________  
_____________________

       

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

"It was Kookie's idea, but I don't want to do it if it will bring great hardship on you, Yoongi." I said quietly so the boys couldn't hear me.

"No, I have thought about it myself. Jimin loves cats a lot so I know he would love a kitten. I can't believe Kookie's not asking for one for himself." Yoongi replied, sipping his coffee.

"I am too, actually. I planned on getting him one as a surprise too, but I think I am actually leaning more toward a puppy. He seems to go to mush at the sight of them, even out of headspace." I chuckled.

"Wow, Jiminie is gonna flip." Hobi laughed, smiling at the boys' squeals of laughter.

"How did you want to do this?" Yoongi asked, keeping an eye on Jimin.

"Maybe when we come for his party on Friday, we can get him distracted and I can sneak the kitten upstairs. Then we can bring it down when it is time for presents." I suggested, shrugging.

"That sounds like a good idea." Namjoon agreed, ruffling Jin's hair.

"You know he is going to cry, right?" Jin said, giggling at the thought.

******

"Hurry! He's in the kitchen with the boys!" Yoongi whispered as I rushed through the front door. I ran upstairs with the carrier and the box I would later put it in to give Jimin.

"Noona!" Jiminie squealed as I came down the stairs to be swarmed in a hug.

"Hey buddy! Happy birthday!" I said, squeezing him before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you! I glad you coming to my party! Did you see the big cake?" he asked, ushering me to the kitchen where the rest of the guys were all standing in awe around the pretty cake.

"That is so nice, Jiminie! Your daddy did such a good job!" I replied, giving Yoongi a grin.

"Mommy! When we gonna give Jiminie his presents?" Kookie asked, running up to me. I swear I had to remind him twenty times that Jimin didn't know about the kitten so he had to keep it a secret. I was so afraid he would blow it in a moment of excitement.

"Can I has presents now?" Jiminie asked, looking at Yoongi with big eyes.

"Sure, baby boy. " Yoongi replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. We all congregated in the living room as everyone gave out their presents, making Jimin squeal and thank everyone over and over.

"Ok, Kookie and I have to run upstairs to get your present, but we will be right back." I said, grabbing Kookie's hand. He giggled as we rushed up the stairs and entered the guest room.

"Mommy, she still sleeping." he said softly as we snuck up on the curled up kitten.

"We have to put her in the box and walk really slowly down the stairs so we don't wake her up. Now I will carry her down the stairs and when we get to the bottom, I will hand the box to you and you go give her to Jiminie, ok?" I said, picking up the little gray ball of fluff.

"Ok, I be really careful." he said as he pet her head. I placed her in the box and put the lid on before standing up. We had been very careful to pick the design of the wrapping paper too, that way we could poke holes in the box without him noticing. I slowly made my way down the stairs, followed by a giggling Kookie. When we reached the bottom, I handed him the box very slowly. He made me choke back a giggle of my own as he stuck his tongue out in concentration, walking so slow he was almost tiptoeing.

"Happy birthday, Jimine!" Kookie said, putting the box in front of Jimin. He grinned and as he lifted the lid, he immediately started crying, covering his face.

"Uh oh! Why you crying Jiminie?" Taetae asked, his eyes wide.

"Awwww, I not meant to make Jiminie cry!" Kookie said, his face twisted in concern.

"It's ok. Jiminie is just happy, right? You like Kookie's present to you, baby?" Yoongi asked, rubbing Jimin's back. He nodded, still sniffling as he lifted the tiny kitten out of the box and cradling it in his arms.

"It's a baby kitty!" Jinnie grinned, pointing at the sleepy kitten curled up in Jimin's arms.

"You like her?" Kookie asked, still concerned at Jimin's tears.

"I love her!" Jimin responded, burying his tear stained faice in the kitten's fur. Everyone awed at the sight, making Yoongi chuckle.

"Daddy, she so pretty!" Tae said, smiling.

"She is!" Hoseok agreed, squeezing Tae to him.

"Thank you! I love her forever." Jimin said, looking up at Kookie.

"I glad you happy, Jiminie." Kookie grinned ear to ear. I couldn't help but grin myself, knowing what was waiting for Kookie tomorrow.

*****

"Mommy, why I gots to close my eyes?" Kookie asked, huffing slightly as he sat on the floor in the living room with his legs crossed.

"Because, it's a surprise. Now, promise me you will keep them closed until I say." I called from the kitchen where I held the fluffy puppy I knew would bring him to happy tears.

"I promise." he groaned, making me chuckle. I peeked out to see him sitting there with both hands over his eyes, chewing on his lip nervously. I tiptoed over and sat the puppy on the carpet in front of him and stepping back quickly.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now baby." I replied. When he opened his eyes he looked down as his face scrunched up in the happiest and saddest smile at the same time.

 

       

  
"Mommy, you gotted me a puppy?" he asked, running his fingers softly over the puppy's head.

"Yes, baby, he is yours." I smiled, as tears streamed down his face. He picked up the puppy and cradled him in one arm as he stood and rushed over to me.

"You too nice to me." he sobbed, a smile still plastered on his face. The puppy climbed up his chest a little and licked the tears falling down his cheeks, making him giggle and sniffle.

"You deserve it, baby boy. You are my sweet prince and I want you to have everything to make you happy." I replied, running my hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Mommy. He so cute and fluffy and tiny!" he said, petting the dog softly as it continued to lick his cheek.

"I knew you would love him. I'm glad I can make you happy, baby boy." I said, kissing his forehead.

"You maked me the happiest ever." he replied, leaning over and kissing my cheek several times. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the puppy on the floor until they both passed out curled up together next to the couch. I snapped a picture and sent it to everyone, unable to keep from spreading the joy that he had brought to my life.

__________________  
__________________

 

       

 


	53. Chapter 53

It was one of those days; where everything is too perfect, and you live in this beautiful bubble only to have it popped in your face. Kookie and I were cuddled on the couch while Mellow was sleeping on his dog bed. Kookie was starting to doze off against me until my cell phone rang, breaking us from the silence.

"Hello?"

_"N-N-N-Noonaaaaa!"_

"Tae? Is that you buddy?" I asked, immediately startled at the sobs coming through on the other end. They were intense, broken and hysterical.

"Uh oh, is Taetae crying?" Kookie asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Taetae, sweetie, it is Noona. What's wrong?" I asked, my stomach turning at the sound of his desparate cries. He tried to respond but I could literally make nothing out of the incoherant sounds blubbering from his mouth. Kookie's face went from sleepy to serious fairly quickly.

"Something's definitely not right." Jungkook said, being jostled out of headspace at the sound of his friend's wails.

"Tae are you at home? We are coming over right now, ok? You stay on the phone with Kookie and we are coming over." I said, handing the phone right away to Jungkook.

"Buddy, I don't know what's wrong but hang in there. We are coming." he responded, trying to comfort him. I ran and picked up Mellow, placing his dog bed in the kitchen before closing the baby gate. I ran back to the door and slipped on shoes while Jungkook continued to talk soothingly to Tae. We both ran to the car and I started it up, taking off toward Hoseok's house.

"Tae? Taetae?! Fuck! I think his phone died. Babe, please hurry." Jungkook said, chewing on his lip.

"Did you get anything out of him?" I asked while stepping on the gas a little more forcefully.

"No, he is in hysterics. I'm gonna call Yoongi and Joon and see if they know what is going on." he replied, dialing the phone. We were a few minutes from the house as Yoongi picked up.

"Yoongi, you haven't heard anything from Tae or Hobi, have you?....No, Taetae just called in hysterics and we can't get a word out of him. We are driving over there right now, cause something feels really off, hyung.....ok, please as soon as you can. I will let you know." he said, hanging up.

"Nothing I'm guessing?" I asked, turning down the road where they lived.

"Namjoon didn't pick up and Yoongi said he had a missed call but he was bathing Jiminie at the time. He said he is going to try Tae and dress Jimin and get over here too. He didn't like the sound of what I said." Jungkook said, nervousness permeating his voice.

"It will be ok oppa, we are almost there." I said, reaching a free hand over and squeezing his.

"I've never in my entire life heard Tae that upset before. Something has me sick with worry." Jungkook replied, rocking back and forth in his seat. As we pulled up to the house, we both jumped out of the car only to stop dead in our tracks.

"Babe, get back in the car." Jungkook said, as we stared at the front door wide open.

"Fuck that! I'm getting my taser, and we will go in together." I said, reaching back inside the car and getting my taser out of my purse. We both inched through the front door, immediately shocked at the sight in front of us. Someone had obviously broken in, the entire downstairs was trashed. I held my arm out, stopping Jungkook as I listened hard for Tae's small cries. I could hear them from up the stairs as I bolted, not caring if whoever ransacked the place was still here.

"Baby, wait!" Jungkook called, running after me. I walked into Taetae's room to hear his muffled cries coming from inside his closet. I tried to open the door only to find that it was locked.

"The key is above the frame." Jungkook said, reaching above us and feeling around until he had the key in his hand.  He unlocked the door and I opened it quickly, and the sight I was met with made me want to throw up. Tae was curled in the corner as far back as he could, still sobbing uncontrollably. He was shaking so violently, he almost looked as though he was having a seizure.

"Taetae, sweetheart, it's Noona. Can you hear me?" I asked as I dropped to my knees, cupping his swollen face in my hands. His eyes looked horrified and vacant for a moment, his hands still clutching the dead phone in his hands.

"Fucking hell." Jungkook swore, seeing the state of his friend. We still couldn't get Tae to focus, he was in such shock over whatever had happened there.

"Taetae, baby where is Hobi?" I asked softly. He finally focused on my eyes for a second only to start crying so hard it was almost a scream.

"Come on Tae, let's go find your daddy." Jungkook said, leaning into the closet. He tucked his hands under Tae's armpits and picked him up to a standing position. Tae's legs gave out from under him, and I could see where he had wet himself in what I was assuming was fear. Just as Jungkook bent back down, we heard a groan coming from the house.

"Hosoek!" Jungkook shouted, running off. I squatted down and wiped the tears off of Tae's face as he continued to cry. I was amazed he hadn't passed out a this point.

"Baby, you are ok. I know whatever happened was probably scary but you are ok." I said softly running my hands back through his hair. His sobs turned into coughs as he gasped for air before sobbing again.

"BABE!!! I NEED YOU NOW! DON'T LET TAE COME IN HERE!" Jungkook called from the next room.

"Tae I will be right back, you stay put." I said, kissing his forehead as I stood and bolted from the room. I ran into Hoseok's bedroom to see something that almost made me fall to the floor. There he was laid on the floor, a pool of blood next to him, where he weakly held his hand to his side.

"Get me some kind of cloth and call the ambulance. You keep Tae in the other room, don't you let him see Hobi like this." Jungkook said, his hands shaking as he held pressure to Hoseok's side. As I ran to get towels from the connecting bathroom, we heard Yoongi's loud cursing coming from downstairs. I shoved the towels at Jungkook before running to the doorway.

"Yoongi, get EMS on the phone, and if Jimin is little, don't let him come up here!" I shouted.

"On it." He said, pulling his phone out.

"I'm good, Noona." Jimin said, as he started running up the stairs.

"Come with me, see if you can help me get Tae calmed down." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the room. We both climbed into the closet on either side of Taehyung.

"Taetae, we are here, it's safe." Jimin said, prying the dead phone from his hand. We both held one of his hands as his crying went from more hysterics to gut wrenching sobs.

"Oh sweet baby, I'm so sorry." I said, my heart aching at the sound of him in so much pain, along with the worry about Hoseok in the other room. We stayed like this for several minutes until we heard the ambulance arrive along with several police officers, making Jimin peek his head out of the closet.

"Jimin, I have a huge favor to ask of you. Will you PLEASE run interference and explain things to the officers? I can guarantee you that they are going to want to ask Tae what happened and he is in no shape or condition to speak to them. I beg of you." I asked, leaning Tae's head against my shoulder.

"Of course. I will be right back buddy." Jimin replied, kissing Tae on the cheek as he got up. I opened my legs wide and slid behind Tae, putting one leg on each side of him. I leaned him back into me and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"You are safe sweetie, you are safe. I promise, nothing more will happen to you. You are safe in my arms." I repeated over and over again in his ear, rocking him side to side. After several minutes of this, his cries finally started to calm to more of whimpers.

"Babe, they are taking him now. I need to go with them, and Yoongi is going to come with. Jimin is starting to slip a little so he probably needs to come with Yoongi unless you can deal with him and Tae." Jungkook said, getting on his knees next to us.

"You guys go. I will get him to our house and he can stay there with me for as long as this all takes. I promise, I will keep him safe and not leave his side." I said, my chin wobbling slightly.

"Thank you baby. I love you." He whispered, leaning in and kissing me softly.

"I love you too. Please keep me updated." I replied, searching his worried face.

"I will. Taetae? Noona is going to take you to our house ok? She will get you all cleaned up and you can play with the puppy and everything will be alright." Jungkook reassured, kissing Tae on the forehead. Tae weakly nodded, his body still trembling in fear. Jungkook helped me get Tae to his wobbily feet as I quickly slipped an oversized hoodie on him and led him down to the car. I didn't know what horror and tragedy had happened here, all I knew is, it made me a little more glad to have the people I have in my life.

_________________________  
_________________________  
Ok so personal post and tattoo reveal below

  
So I'm about to share something about myself with you all that is very personal. I have struggled with self hate, self harm, anxiety, and severe depression almost all of my life. Most days it is hard for me to even get out of bed. Most nights I pray that I won't wake up in the morning. I harm myself on my thighs all the time.  I have stuck to only cutting my left thigh for years now so my scars on the right thigh have faded very well.   After the horrible things I have been through over the last decade, I am finally learning that I need to try to love myself. BTS has helped remind me of that a lot. This is a constant reminder to me, and a  dedication to thanking BTS for helping me. I know some people might think it's crazy for doing this but, it is now part of me

 


	54. Chapter 54

"Alright buddy, let's get you a bath." I said, leading him into my bathroom.  He hadn't said a word since we left the house, just tightly holding onto my sleeve or arm.  I put in some of the bath bombs he chose last time and slipped the hoodie up over his head.  He shook uncontrollably as his bare skin hit the air, I assumed more from shock than anything.

"Do you want to finish undressing yourself?  I promise, if you don't feel up to it, it's ok.  There is no reason to be embarrassed." I said softly, rubbing his chill covered arms.  He shook his head clutching at his arms as his teeth chattered.  I held my breath and looked to the side to afford him as much privacy as I could, as I slid his bottoms off and stood up, taking his hand in mine. 

"Come on, baby, in the tub now." I said, leading him to step into the water.  He held tightly to my hand even after he sat, whimpering as his body still shook.  I took a cup in my free hand and poured the water softly over his back and shoulders, making it extra warm to try to help shake the shock off of him.

"Ok, let's wash that pretty hair of yours now." I soothed, getting him to release my hand as I leaned his head back.  I rinsed it gently as I saw a tear slip from the corner of his eye.  I wiped it off with my hand and kissed his cheek, making him take in a shuddering breath.

"I'll be quick sweetie.  Then I will go make you some hot cocoa and we can cuddle." I said softly, as I started washing his hair.  I went as quickly as I could, washing his hair and swallowing hard I flew through washing his body as well. 

"Alright baby, let's get you dried and dressed." I said, standing up and grabbing a towel.  I opened it and looked away as he stood up and stepped out of the tub and into the outstretched towel.  I wrapped it around his poor shaking frame as I started drying him off.  After he was nice and dry I wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his hand, leading him into Kookie's room.  He stood still as I slipped a pair of briefs on him, trying my best to avoid looking at him.  He stared at the ground, chewing his lip and looking like he was going to cry as a bright red flush came over his face while I started dressing him in one of Kookie's onesies.

"It's ok, sweetie, Noona didn't see anything.  I looked away so you don't need to be embarrassed." I said softly as I ran my hand over his flushed cheek.  He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, as I felt him tremble.  We stayed like that for several minutes until I felt his body start to relax again.

"Now, come with me Taetae.  You can come see Mellow!  He has gotten bigger since you last saw him." I said, grabbing his hand.  He cuddled one of Kookie's stuffies in his other arm as we made our way down the stairs.  The tiniest crack of a smile came onto his face as he saw Mellow wiggling in excitement.  I opened the baby gate as Mellow ran over and jumped up on Tae's legs.  Tae sat down on the floor and let Mellow run all over him as he pet his fur softly with his spare hand.  I made a cup of hot cocoa, watching Mellow lick the tears falling onto Tae's cheeks.

"Come on, baby, let's go now." I said, getting his hand.  He stood up and walked with me to the couch.  He sat cuddled into my side as I got him to take a few sips of the cocoa before he shook his head.  He almost stood as he straddled me like Kookie does, resting his head in the crook of my neck.  I rubbed his back as cartoons quietly played in the background.   He jumped and whimpered as my cell phone rang, clinging tighter to me.

"It's alright bud, it's just my phone." I said quietly as I rubbed his back.

_"Baby? Hobi is in surgery now.  The nurse just came in with an update and said that he is doing ok so far but he lost a lot of blood.  How is Tae?"_

"He hasn't said anything yet, but he is currently with me on the couch.  Oppa, are you ok?" I asked, biting my lip with worry.

" _Yeah, I'm ok.  I have Yoongi and Jiminie here.  We still haven't been able to get a hold of Namjoon or Jin but Yoongi reminded me it was their anniversary so they are probably busy."_

"Alright oppa.  Just keep me updated.  I love you." I said, letting out a sigh.

_"I love you too baby, always."_

The room fell into silence, save for the cartoons in the background as I fell into the rhythm of softly patting and rubbing Tae's back.

"Noona?" his deep voice finally cracked the silence.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"Is Daddy gonna die?" he asked, his voice a whimper as his breathing heaved.

"Aw Taetae.  Your daddy did get hurt, but he is at the hospital and they are working to make him all better for you.  Don't you worry." I replied, squeezing him tightly.  He nodded and sniffled as I felt his body tremble again.  We sat there in silence for a long time until I felt his body start to get a little heavier, him shaking and jolting every time it did.

"Baby, why don't we go lay in my bed and I will put some cartoons on.   That way if you get sleepy enough to fall asleep, you will be comfortable." I said, urging him to get up.  He nodded and slid off of my lap, his legs still wobbily.  I put Mellow back in the kitchen and closed the baby gate before leading Tae up the stairs and into my bedroom. I clicked on a lamp and folded back my covers for him to climb in.  He curled up in the center of the bed as I turned the TV on.  I turned the bright light off and slipped into the bed beside him. He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and his leg over one of mine, laying his head on my chest.

"Are you comfortable, sweetie?" I asked, kissing the top of his head.  He didn't answer for a moment as his body started trembling.

"Noona I scared the bad men gonna come get me." He said, his voice sounding so pitiful.

"Awwwww Tae, baby.  I promise, they don't know you are here.  You are completely safe with me.  They aren't going to get you. They are all gone now." I replied, rubbing his back.  He still clung to me tightly as I started humming to him softly, trying to calm him.  After several minutes, I felt him start to loosen his grip on my shirt a little bit and his body relax a little more.  It wasn't too much longer after that, that I he fell asleep against me, letting out soft little puffs of air.  This poor thing had been through so much today, and I was happy that he was sleeping in peace.  We laid there for a while until the bedroom door squeaked open, Jungkook coming through the door.  He gave me a soft smile when he saw Tae snuggled up and sleeping with me.

"I'm so happy you are home. How is he?" I whispered. 

"He came out of the surgery just fine. He is resting now, and he will be moved to a regular room tomorrow.  Yoongi insisted on staying so I told them I would come home and keep an eye on you two." he whispered back, giving me a tired smile. He looked exhausted as he slipped his shirt off over his head and climbed in on the other side of Tae.  As the bed shifted, Tae's eyes shot open and he literally climbed on top of me.

"NOONA!!!" he screamed, burying his face in my chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, Tae buddy, it's me." Jungkook said out loud, rubbing Tae's back.

"Jungkook?" Tae asked in a wobbily voice, turning to face him.  When he saw Jungkook's kind smile, he burst into tears, climbing off of me and back in between us.  He wrapped his arms around Jungkook's torso and cried into his chest as Jungkook patted him.

"It's ok, Taetae, everything is ok." he said over and over, shushing him and running his hand back through Tae's thick hair.

"Is Daddy gonna die?" he asked again through sobs, his shoulders shaking.  I curled behind him and spooned him, enveloping him in warmth.

"No, buddy.  Your daddy is going to be fine.  He is sleeping at the hospital now so he can get better faster, but we will bring you to see him in the morning, ok?" Jungkook said softly, kissing Tae's forehead.  Tae nodded as his crying calmed down and reduced to sniffles. 

"Try to get some sleep, sweetie.  Your daddy will be sad if he sees you looking tired in the morning.  He will say I didn't take good care of you." I said, as I laid back on my back.  Tae quickly spun around and cuddled in close to me again.

"You taked good care of me, Noona." he said softly.  I pulled the pillow down a little further to slip under his head and Jungkook and I both cuddled close to Tae.  We both put an arm over him and locked our fingers together, finally falling asleep in each other's warmth.

____________________  
____________________

 

       

 


	55. Chapter 55

"HOSEOK!!" Tae screamed in the middle of the night as he sat up, shaking and sweating.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook asked, as we both sat up. Tae was gasping for air, putting a shaky hand on his forehead as his eyes frantically searched the place.

"Hey, Tae. Look at me." I said, my voice still scratchy as I cupped his face in my hands. He searched my face, still panicked for a moment until his eyes started to slow and soften.

"N-Noona?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes, it's me. You are alright. You are safe. You are here with me and Jungkook. Hoseok is ok, he is just resting." I said softly, as his breathing started to slow.

"I-I ...h-he....s-s-so much b-blood...." he mumbled, his body trembling horribly.

"Tae, I was there with him at the hospital. I saw him after he came out of surgery. He is alright, just gonna be slow moving and sore for a little bit. I promise, he is ok. Jimin and Yoongi are staying the night at the hospital so we could get some rest and all of us go up there in the morning." Jungkook said, as he patted Tae's back. Tae nodded and raked his shaky hands through his damp hair leaning back to lay down again. He looked back and forth between us and broke into nervous laughter.

"I c-can't believe I'm sleeping between you two." he said, his breath still heavy.

"It's fine, Taehyung. Really. I mean if you are uncomfortable, I can go sleep in Jungkook's old bed and you two can stay here." I said, shifting back a little bit.

"No, I'm not gonna kick you out of your own bed. I'm ok, just don't start trying to fuck while I'm in the bed, ok?" he teased, making me feel so much more at ease that he was laughing about something.

"Jeez, Tae." Jungkook laughed, jokingly punching Taehyung's arm. He laughed in response for a minute before it died down and his face got serious again.

"Tae we are here for you, for whatever you need. If you need an escape or a safehouse or someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on....we are whatever you need us to be." I said, giving him a sad smile. He wiped the corner of his eyes and nodded, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life. I thought I lost him. I wished he would have let them do what they wanted to me. Anything would have been better than watching the love of my life get a knife shoved into him." he said softly.

"Damn. I'm so sorry, Taehyung." Jungkook said, laying back on his side and looking at him intensely.

"I don't know if I will ever feel peace of mind again. I mean we were just hanging around the house.  I was playing on Hobi's cell phone while he went to go take a shower. The next thing, I hear a loud bang from downstairs. I walked out of our room and went down the stairs some.  I looked over the bannister to see three guys ransacking the living room. I gasped and they heard it and came tearing off upstairs to come after me. I ran and made it into our room when they started holding me down. I think the one guy was unbuckling his pants...I'm not sure what they planned on but I can easily guess. Then he heard the shower turn off and I tried to scream to warn Hobi but one of them covered my mouth. As Hobi opened the bathroom door........." he stopped, getting choked up.

"You don't have to continue Tae. It's ok." I said, rubbing his arm. He wiped the tears from his face and continued after taking a shaky breath.

"He rushed forward to try to get to me. He actually shoved the guy who was standing down. Then one of them who was holding me let go and got up. I screamed as I saw the knife go into Hobi's side. The other one who was holding me let go saying something about not supposed to kill anyone. Hobi screamed at me to run and even as terrified as I was being in headspace and all, I still ran. I should have left but I couldn't leave without Hobi so I ran into my closet and hid. It locks from the inside so I just locked the door and that's when I grabbed his phone out of my pocket and started calling everyone." he finished, his breath still shaky and uneven.

"Tae, what you did probably saved Hoseok's life." Jungkook said softly, his eyes searching his distraught friend's face.

"He got stabbed because of me." he said, stifling a sob.

"No, Tae, you can't think like that. You tried to get to him first to protect him. I would have done the same thing, so don't blame yourself." I replied, running my hand back through his hair. He nodded and sniffed as he wiped his face again.

"Here, let's get some rest Tae. Don't think about it, alright? Think about seeing your bright and smiling boyfriend in the morning." Jungkook said, scooting closer to Tae. He nodded in agreement as they both closed their eyes and let out sighs. It took a while but we all finally fell back asleep, worn out from the day.

****

"Tae?" Hobi croaked, a huge smile spreading across his groggy face. Tae broke down in sobs again as he ran to his boyfriend's side, clutching his hands as he almost dropped to his knees.

"Oh, Hobi." he sobbed, kissing his hands over and over again.

"Nurse cranky-ass is gonna kill me for this but climb in, baby." Hobi offered, lifting his blanket.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tae said in a soft voice.

"Nonsense. I need my baby to heal me." he said, offering that sweet smile again as Tae climbed up in the bed. Hoseok winced slightly as he shifted more to cuddle closer to Tae.

"I thought I had lost you." Tae whimpered as he clung to Hosoek's hospital gown.

"Never." Hobi whispered, tears making their way down his face as they closed the distance between them, kissing softly. Yoongi and Jimin had just left to go home and get some rest and thankfully Jin and Namjoon were headed up soon after we were finally able to get a hold of them.

"Have you been ok, baby? I've been worried sick." Hosoek said, breaking the kiss.

"Noona and Jungkook took really good care of me." Tae said with a soft smile, looking over at us.

"Thank you both so much. I can't possibly express to you how much I appreciate everything..." Hoseok replied, starting to get choked up.

"Hyung, don't worry about it. We love you guys." Jungkook said, giving a kind smile to them both.

"And Tae was so sweet. He is always a pleasure to be around. Even after everything he went through, he was still your sweet little Taetae." I said, smiling at them both.

"My Taetae was good for you?" Hobi asked, looking down at a blushing Taehyung. He whined slightly as he hid his face in Hobi's hospital gown making us all laugh. We stayed there for all of the visitation hours we were allowed until we were finally forced to pry a crying Taetae off of his daddy. The next several days were like this, us taking Tae to the hospital and him coming home with us at night until Hosoek was finally released. They decided to stay with Yoongi for the meantime until they could make arrangements to move, neither wanting to go back to the place that would hold haunting memories for them...a memory of almost losing the one they loved the most.

_______________________________  
_______________________________

       

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

  
"Mommy can we has more juice?" Kookie asked, holding up his cup from his spot on the floor.

"You can have more but I think Berry and bunny have had quite enough." I chuckled, grabbing the apple juice from the fridge.

"Is ok, they still has some left." he grinned, wrinkling his nose.  Mellow snuck around the sitting stuffed bear and started licking some of the apple juice out of the teacup on the floor.

"Kookie, Mellow is getting Berry's juice." I pointed out as I started to walk over.

"Mellow!!! Bad! That not yours!" he said, picking up the dog and holding him up to his face.  Mellow's tail went crazy as he started wiggling to reach Kookie's face, licking him all over his cheeks.  He broke into a fit of giggles as he pet Mellow and cuddled him in his arms. 

"Here is your juice, baby." I said, picking up his cup and filling it half full.

"Can I has a full cup?" he asked, his eyes big.

"Probably not a good idea, baby.  You already had one cup and your naptime is soon.  You don't want to have an accident." I brought out.

"Oooook." he said as he put Mellow down. 

"Actually, do you want to take the rest of your juice outside with me while I let Mellow run around in the yard for a few minutes?" I asked, walking toward the back door.

"I coming, Mommy, wait for me!" he said, getting up off of the floor.

"Mellow, outside!" I called as he and Kookie both came running up.  A gust (D haha couldn't help it) of cool wind met us as I opened the door and Mellow and Kookie both went running out.  The skies were a light shade of gray, the sun hidden behind them.  I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Kookie and Mellow run around in the grass.  Mellow started barking at Kookie as they pretty much took turns chasing each other around the yard.  I decided to get out my phone and check on Hoseok.  It had been a few weeks, but I still couldn't help but check on him every few days to see how he was doing.

**KOOKIESMOM: Hey Hobi, how are you guys today?**

**TAESEOK: We are pretty good. Tae is being a bit of a cranky pants today, but other than that, we are good!**

**KOOKIESMOM: Aw, we will have to get the boys all together for a playdate soon.  How have YOU been holding up?**

**TAESEOK: I'm actually pretty damn great. You are so nice to check on me :)**

**KOOKIESMOM: Well, you know me...I worry lol  I am glad to hear it though.  Have you guys decided what you are going to do about a new place?**

**TAESEOK: Yeah, there is a house for rent not too far from Namjoon's so we are going to check on that.  I have an appointment set up to go look at it tomorrow.  I will let you know how it goes!**

**KOOKIESMOM: Yes, please do.**

"Mommy I broughted you something." Kookie said, breaking my attention from my phone.  I looked up to see him holding a dandelion with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you baby.  It's so pretty.  I will put it in some water when we get inside so it stays alive longer." I smiled, giving him a peck.

"I gotted it cause I sawed it and thought it was pretty like you." he said, turning pink.

"You are the sweetest prince ever." I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him over and over on the cheek.  He giggled and as I let him go, he looked up at the sky and his face turned serious.

"Uh-oh, I feeled rain!" he said, his voice getting quiet. 

"We better get inside then.  Mellow, come on!" I shouted as the little white puff came running across the yard.  We weren't inside but a couple of minutes before the skies turned a dark gray and rain started pelting the windows. 

"Alright Kookie, it's naptime." I said, holding out my hand for him.  He grabbed bunny off of the the floor and took my hand as I led him upstairs to his room where he usually took his nap surrounded by stuffies.  I tucked him in the bed and turned on his nightlight, since the weather had made it pretty dark in the house.

"Have a good nap and sweet dreams." I said, kissing his forehead.  I went downstairs and started  a load of laundry into the dryer and started to fold the basket that was in there already clean.  As I came out of the laundry room, I heard quiet cries coming from upstairs, immediately worrying me.  I started up the stairs and a lower rumble of thunder echoed overhead, causing Kookie to cry out louder for a moment.  I reached his doorway to hear quiet whimpers and mumbling.

"S'ok bunny. W-we be b-brave.  We no n-needs to b-bother Mommy." he mumbled.  I opened the door slowly as another low rumble of thunder sounded, making him muffle a louder cry. He had the blanket pulled up over his head as I heard his muffled cries and sniffles.  I tiptoed over to the bed and stood right next to the bed and couldn't help but smile.

"Where is my brave baby boy?  I thought I left him right here.  I wish he was here, this thunderstorm makes me want to cuddle." I said, pretending to look around.

"I right h-here!" he whimpered, shoving the blankets off of his head and shuffling to a sitting position, stretching his arms out. 

"There you are!  I missed you, handsome." I said, as I laid on my side next to him as he immediately cuddled into me.

"I missed you too, Mommy." he mumbled, snuggling his head into my chest and neck.  I could feel the dampness from his cheeks against my skin, making me cuddle him all that much tighter.

"You are such a brave boy, did you know that?" I asked, leaning my head against his.

"I not brave. The thunder scared me and....and I cried." he sniffled, his voice small.

"Aw, yes you are brave my baby boy.  You stayed here in your bed and you kept bunny safe.  I think that's very brave." I said, kissing his head. 

"I love you." he said softly as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

" I love you too, always and forever." I replied, feeling so comfortable and warm next to my sleepy little.  As a louder thunderclap sounded, he squeezed me tighter, burying his face in my chest with a slight whimper.

"You are safe, baby boy.  Just stay close to me and I will keep you safe." I said softly as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.  He nodded stayed huddled against me as the storm raged on overhead.  It took him quite a while but he eventually fell asleep against me despite the weather.  I laid there just observing him again as he slept, and I really counted myself as extremely lucky and thankful.  Because of Namjoon, I was introduced to not only an amazing boyfriend who treated me like a queen, but also a kind-hearted and beautiful little who had the purest soul.  I felt my heart swell with gratitude and love for the gentle soul curled into me.

__________________________________  
__________________________________  
A/N: I know it is really REALLY sad, and I am going to HATE it, but I can't keep writing this one forever.  It is coming close to an end guys :(  After it ends though, like I announced, this won't be the end of the little/caregiver world stories for me.  The next one coming out is a Yoonmin one, but not a little story.  However, I do plan on writing the spin-offs of the other couples in the book so you will see different dynamics of their relationships.  

 

       

 


	57. Chapter 57

"Come on babe, please?" Jungkook asked, giving me wicked eyes.

"Oppa I literally just got in the bath." I said in a whiny voice.  He grinned and walked out of the room as I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing.  Not one minute later, Jungkook walked in completely naked, partially erect and grinning as he started to step over the side of the tub.

"Oppa!!! What are you doing?" I asked leaning up.  He slid me forward and sat down behind me, pulling me back into him.

"Well, you wouldn't come out to play so I thought we could play in the tub." He said in a low voice against my neck as he kissed it softly. 

"I just wanted to relax." I sighed, as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Mmmm but you always sure are relaxed after." He replied as he slightly grinded into me.  Damn it, how could I resist him?  I stood up out of the water, hearing him let out a disappointed sigh.  I grinned as I turned around to face him and sat back down in the water as a huge smile came over his face. 

"I thought I annoyed you and you were leaving." He said as he wrapped his arms around my lower back.  I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly but passionately before resting my forehead against his.

"I couldn't leave you all worked up like that." I said, sliding one of my hands down his damp chest.  He bit his lip as I let my fingertip brush over one of his nipples. 

"Yeah, I am pretty worked up." He said as he pulled me to him, brushing his now hard dick against me.  I slid my hand in between us and squeezed it slightly, making him let out a hard breath.  He pressed his lips firmly against mine, sliding his tongue over mine and sucked on my bottom lip.  I slipped him further down and pressed his tip against my entrance. 

"Oh, God baby, you drive me crazy." He grunted as he leaned back and slipped his hips forward more, pressing partially into me. 

"Ugghhhnnn let me ride you, oppa." I said as I slid back and straddled his lap.  He nodded quickly and groaned as I lowered myself onto him.

"How are you always so tight, baby?" He grunted as I started grinding my hips back and forth. 

"Wow, you are so hard already." I moaned as I felt him swell even more inside me. 

"I can't help it. I told you that you drive me crazy." He breathed as his hands found purchase on my hips. He leaned back and let out harsh breaths as he watched me start to circle my hips a little faster. 

"My God, you are so intoxicatingly beautiful." He groaned as I started to tighten around him.  I leaned forward slightly, allowing the leverage I needed to press him right into my sensitive spots.  He snapped his hips up slightly, making me unable to control my moans as he made the water splash over the side of the tub some.

"Baby, stand up for me." he breathed, squeezing my thighs.  I nodded and stood up, missing the feeling of him inside me already. 

"What are you thinking, oppa?" I asked, biting my lip.  His eyes were glazed over with lust as he grabbed my hips and turned me around quickly to face the front wall. 

"Hands on the wall, babe." he said in a gruff voice.  I bent slightly at the waist and put my hands flat on the wall.  Without warning he grabbed my hips and thrust into me hard, making me cry out and my knees start to buckle.

"Fuck!  Oppa!!" I groaned as he started thrusting in me at a fast and hard pace, our wet bodies slapping together and echoing off the walls of the bathroom.

"Ughnn you feel so good." he grunted between thrusts, digging his fingertips into my skin. I gasped for air as he hit so deep and hard, making my eyes roll back in my head.

"Nnnngg I c-can't hold it much longer. I'm g-gonna cum soon." I breathed heavily as he continued thrusting in me at an even harder pace, feeling him throb inside me.

"Go ahead baby, cum for me." he grunted.  No sooner had the words left his mouth my climax washed over me, making my legs shake as I moaned loudly.  He grunted as he continued to thrust through my climax, my body continuing to tremble from the intense pleasure.

"Oh God, I'm cumming." he breathed heavily as he started to moan, his thrusting slowing and becoming more irregular.   He groaned as he kept deep inside me for a moment, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me back into him, resting my back against his heaving, damp chest. 

"I love you, my angel." he said softly into my ear, still slightly out of breath.  I felt my heart and stomach both flutter at the nickname, drawing a giggle out of me.

"I love you too." I said softly as he kissed my cheek. 

"Come on, let's wash up." he said as he let go of me and pulled out.  I reached down and pulled the plug on the bath before starting the shower.  We both giggled and kissed softly between washing each other.  I truly enjoyed and cherished these moments we had together.  I loved him so much, I felt as though my heart would burst at any given moment.  After we finished our shower, I went downstairs to start dinner and Jungkook started cleaning up until we were interrupted by the house phone ringing. 

"Can you get that babe?" he asked as he walked out of the door with two bags of trash. 

"Hello?" I asked, putting the frying pan on the stovetop.

" _Yes, is the the Jeon residence?"_

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I questioned as Mellow barked at Jungkook coming back in the house.

_"This is the Seoul Central Hospital.  We have a Mr. Jeon Jungkook listed as an emergency contact for a Mrs. Jeon?  Is he available?"_

"Oh...um...yeah, one moment." I said, feeling completely startled. 

"Who is it babe?" he asked, walking into the room.

"Baby...it's the hospital.  They are calling about your mom." I said, handing him the phone.  His eyes widened for a moment as he picked up the phone and walked out of the room.  I tried not to hover as I started to tidy the kitchen for something to do.  I heard him talking on the phone for a couple of minutes before coming into the kitchen, his face pale and set in a grim expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking his hands.

"No, not really." he said quietly, breathing heavily.   Before he could say anything else I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You can talk about it if you want, but if not, I am still here for you...whatever you need oppa, I am here." I said softly, rubbing his back.  I heard him let out a soft shuddering breath as he leaned his head against mine.

"She's....she is dying.  The hospital said that she went into kidney failure and her body has now started shutting down.  They tried dialysis but it's too late.  They said she only has a matter of days left." he said, his voice so quiet. 

"Babe, I'm so sorry." I replied, squeezing him tighter.

"I don't know what to do.  She disowned me...I don't know if I should go see her or not. I don't know if she wants me there." he responded, his voice breaking.

"Sweetie, you need to think about what you want.  If you want to go see her, by all means I will drive you up there  as soon as you give the word.  If you can't or don't want to, I will stay here by your side and hold you tightly to me.  Just think about it...you don't get another chance at this, so please take everything into consideration." I said as I leaned back and searched his face.  I wiped the single tear that had made its way down his cheek and kissed him softly on his other cheek.  We stood there for a few minutes as he rested his forehead against mine, rubbing my back, until he broke the silence.

"I think I need to see her one last time."

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 

       

 


	58. Chapter 58

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as we stood outside the hospital room.  He paced back and forth nervously, wiping his hands over his face. 

"Y-yeah.  Will you please come in with me and stay? I don't think I can do this alone." he asked, biting his lip.

"Of course, oppa.  I will be right there for you." I said, stopping his pacing and holding his hands tightly.  He let out a slow breath and nodded before kissing me on the forehead.  I stood behind him as he softly knocked on the door before opening it slowly.  The woman whom we had just seen months ago was already gone; in her place was a frail, pale looking woman who had no sparkle and luster to her at all.  Jungkook swallowed hard before walking in the room.  I followed him in and closed the door behind us.  I sat in the chair immediately against the wall to try to give them as much room and privacy as they wanted or needed.

"Jungkook....what are you...doing here?" she asked in strained breaths.  He walked over and grabbed her hand, careful not to pull on the IV placed there.

"I came to see you, Mom.  The hospital called and told me what was happening.  I wish you would have told me sooner." he said, his voice gentle.

"Not...your place....to worry....about me." she responded, looking at him with a slight sadness to her eyes.

"I don't know if you even want me here, and I'm sorry if I am making it more stressful for you.  I just wanted to see you.  I know I am the biggest disappointment to you, and that you hate my lifestyle and basically all that I am, but you are still my Mom and I love you." he said, his voice wobbling a little bit at the end of that sentence. I tried not to get emotional myself, listening to him speak to her. 

"Jungkook...you're not...a disappointment.  You...are just like...your father." she said, a tear rolling out of her eye.  He scrunched his eyes shut as he lowered his head, stifling a sob.

"Mom, please don't leave me.  Dad already left me, please don't leave me too." he cried, holding her fragile hands in his big, strong ones.

"I'm afraid...there's nothing...I can do.  I'm sorry...I was such....a fool.  I think...I was afraid... since you were....so much like him....that the same things... would happen to you." she said, lifting a shaky hand and placing it on his cheek.

"P-Please, M-Mom." he cried, and I could recognize him slipping.  His pitch got slightly higher, and his big, manly demeanor seemed to diminish before us.

"You....are my greatest...accomplishment.  You....are the thing....I'm most proud of.  Keep...your tender heart." she said, tears still rolling out of her eyes.

"M-Mom, no." he continued to cry, hiccuping and sobbing. 

"Come...climb in....my baby." she said, patting the bed softly, her breathing getting more labored. I didn't like where this was headed.  He climbed on the bed beside her and rested his head against her shoulder. 

"I love you." he cried between hiccups.

"I love you too, my son." she said, as she held his hand tightly.  I chewed my lip as I rocked back and forth slightly on my seat.  I got out my phone quickly and texted for standby reinforcements, because from the way she was breathing and her heart rate seemed to be slowing, it was only a matter of time before she slipped away.

**KOOKIESMOM: Guys I have a serious SOS.**

**NAMJINNIE: What's going on?**

**KOOKIESMOM: I'm at the hospital with Jungkook.  His mom is dying as in about to die any time now.  He is already really broken up and I'm afraid of what's going to happen when she passes.**

**TAESEOK: Oh no, poor Jungkook.  I know she's not been nice and all but she is his mom, ya know?**

**YOONMINIE: Shit, this isn't good.  What do you need from us?  Do you want us to come up there?**

**KOOKIESMOM: Not yet.  I just wanted to see if I could have you all on standby in case I need you or he needs you.  I'm doing my best here.**

**NAMJINNIE: I am sure you are, and I know you can handle this, but we are here for you.  You need anything don't hesitate to call or text.**

**TAESEOK: And please let Jungkook know we love him.**

**KOOKIESMOM: I will.**

**YOONMINIE: Stay strong.  We all love you too.**

**KOOKIESMOM: Thank you, I love you all** **too.**

I put my phone back in my pocket just in time to hear the montior beeping rapidly.  I jumped to my feet and opened the door to the hallway.

"NURSE!!" I hollered before going back in the room.  The monitor flatlined and Jungkook's face was frozen in horror as the realization of what happened came to him.

"NO! Don't go!" he shouted, clinging to her gown.  The nursing staff came running in, trying to get him to move.  He screamed at them and clung to her with all his might, tears cascading down his face in a waterfall.  The lead nurse finally backed away and simply turned off the monitor to give him his moments. 

"Nooooooo, Mommy!" he cried, sobbing in hysterics.  I walked over slowly and gently touched his back.

"Jungkook, baby.  I know this is hard for you, but you have to say goodbye.  They need to move her and do their job.  It's time to say goodbye." I said, wiping a tear away.

"NO!  I want my REAL Mommy!  Bring her back!!!! I no want you!" he screamed, burying his head against her.  I felt all the air go out of my lungs and my heart ache more than I thought possible at this exact moment.  I took a few steps back and got out my phone.

**KOOKIESMOM: I need someone up here now if possible. I can't be here right now. Please...anyone.**

**YOONMINIE: Jimin is asleep, Hoseok just said he'd stay with him.  I'm on my way right now.**

**NAMJINNIE: Jin is out of headspace.  You want us there too?**

**KOOKIESMOM: Whoever, it doesn't matter.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and sat back against one of the chairs.  I tried to cover my ears with my hands as I attempted to block out Kookie's cries and screeches of pain, tears streaming down my face.  I was on the verge of panicking myself.  All I wanted to do was to be there for him, and hold him and tell him that I was so sorry and that he would be ok.  It seemed like hours when in reality it was only about fifteen minutes before Yoongi came running into the room, panting and gulping as he saw what had been going on.

"She passed away and he won't let them take her.  He doesn't want me here." I said, sniffling.

"Go out to the hallway and take a breather.  I got him, you need air." he said, taking me in a hug.  I nodded and tried my best not to break down right then and there.  As he let me go I stumbled into the hallway, letting the door close behind me.  I took a few steps down the hall before stumbling into the wall and sliding down it, holding my hands over my mouth.   I sobbed so hard it hurt to breathe, my heart aching for the faint cries I could still hear through the door.  I don't know how long I sat there and sobbed before I felt a strong pair of hands grabbing my arms.

"Oh sweetheart.  Come here." Jin said in his soft voice.  He helped pull me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me, resting my head on his shoulder.  Namjoon stood there looking up at the ceiling, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"What happened?" he finally asked, patting my back.

"I know it's just in grief but he said he doesn't want me.  I am gonna give him his space.  You guys knew him longer than I have so can you please, please stay with him?  I can't be here right now." I said, trying my hardest not to just shrivel into a weeping mess again.

"We have him.  Do you think you can drive home?" Jin asked, searching my face with his kind eyes.

"I can drive.  Thank you both, but I just need to go now.  Sorry.   Love you." I said, squeezing their hands as I walked like a zombie out to my car.  I drove home and when I got there, I immediately walked upstairs to his bed and climbed in it, not even removing my clothes.  I laid there clutching his bunny close to me, unable to sleep as a steady stream of tears continued to make their way down my face.  He may not have wanted me right now, but I certainly wanted him.

_____________________  
_____________________

       

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

**NAMJINNIE: Hey, just wanted to update you. Kookie is gonna spend the night with us. I keep trying to ask him if he wants to go home but every time someone mentions it, he goes into hysterics.**

**KOOKIESMOM: oh. Ok. Ty**

**NAMJINNIE: You ok?**

**KOOKIESMOM: No.**

After that last text, I turned my phone on silent and rolled over, facing the wall, still clinging tightly to bunny.  Everything smelled like him, and it only overwhelmed me and made me miss him more.  I cried silently, aching for his presence.  I knew how much he had to be hurting.  I had already lost both of my parents so I knew how much it hurt and how lost you felt.  I laid there a long time, the only way I knew that it was getting close to morning was the light in the room changing.  My ears perked up when I heard the front door open and close, followed by Namjoon's voice and sniffles and whimpers. I rolled over to face the door as I heard his heavy steps make their way down the hallway.  My heart ached when I saw Namjoon carrying Kookie, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Shhhhh we are here buddy.  There she is." He said softly, as Kookie's head whipped around to face me.  His whimpers turned into full blown cries as he twisted his top half and reached his arms out to me as Namjoon lowered him onto the bed.  He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into me, clinging so tight it was slightly painful. I didn't care, I had my Kookie in my arms and that's all that mattered.

"He hasn't slept at all. We couldn't get him settled enough to sleep.  He eventually cried so hard he made himself sick.  I just brought him home after that.  He needs you." Namjoon said softly.  I mouthed thank you as tears started to form in my eyes again. 

"No problem.  I will leave you to it, but if you need anything at all, please let me know." He said softly. I nodded as he backed out of the room and left.  Kookie was still crying hard, hiccuping and gasping for air.

"Shhhh, I'm here my sweet prince." I said softly.

"I throwed up." He said between hiccups as I patted his back.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetheart.  Try to calm your breathing and your heart or you might get sick again." I said quietly into his ear.  He still cried hard as I kissed his cheek, feeling the dampness against my lips. 

"I miss you so much. Please never leave me!" He sobbed, almost becoming shrieks.

"I'm not going anywhere baby.  I'm here forever and always. I promise." I said as I pulled his head back. 

"My head and my heart hurted so bad." He blubbered. I took the long sleeve of my shirt and wiped away his tears and snot off of his nose as he continued to hiccup and sob. His eyes were horribly swollen and red, his face puffy. I cupped his poor tear stained cheeks in my hands and kissed him softly on the lips. I just held my lips there., feeling his lips tremble against mine as I applied the tiniest bit of pressure against them. I pulled back and searched his wet eyes as he breathed heavily.

"I wish I could just kiss it better baby boy. I wish so much, more than anything, that I could take your pain away. But I love you more than anyone or anything else in the entire world, and I am here for you." I said as I peppered gentle kisses across his face.

"You maked it better." He sniffled as he breathed heavily. I held him against me as his cries turned more into exhausted whimpers until he finally fell asleep. It wasn't long after that until I fell asleep as well, feeling complete now that I had him with me again.

***

It was afternoon by the time I woke up from a deep slumber to a sniffling Kookie shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes to see him red faced and tears brimming his eyes. I felt wet and realized what must have happened.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" I asked, as he slipped off of the bed.

"I has a accident." He sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"That's perfectly ok. Now you just have an excuse to get in the bath with extra bubbles." I smiled, climbing off of the soiled sheets.

"You take a bath with me?" He asked, sticking out his bottom lip slightly.

"Of course, baby boy." I replied, pecking his lip.  I led him to my bathroom and started the water.

"What color bath bomb, baby?" I asked getting down the basket.  He picked out the bright blue one and I tossed it in.  I helped him undress before undressing myself and we both climbed in the water. I squeezed some bubble bath in and pulled him close to me, resting his back against my chest.

"Do you know, I missed you so much last night that I didn't sleep at all?" I almost whispered into his ear as he let out a shuddering sigh.

"I not sleep either.  I try to sleep with Uncle Joonie and Jin but I can't. I miss you too much." He said quietly. 

"Well don't worry.  We are just going to cuddle all day." I replied, kissing his cheek. We finished our leisurely bath and I managed to get him to eat some soup while I put the dirty clothes and bedding in the laundry. After, we went upstairs and cuddled our bed with cartoons going in the background.

"I sorry I say something bad. I say I not want you...." he started, whimpering after a while.

"Baby, you were hurting and sad and angry.   I understand." I replied in quiet voice to try to keep him from crying again.

"I so sorry Mommy.  I want you always!" He whimpered.

"Don't get upset, my sweet boy.  We all can say things that we don't mean when we feel very hurt sometimes.  And you had special reason to feel that way.  Don't worry about it, baby boy." I replied, squeezing him. He rolled over away from me toward the edge of the bed and opened the nightstand drawer.

"What you doing, baby?" I asked, leaning up a little bit to look at him.

"I gotted you something." He replied, rolling back over to me.  He placed a small velvet box in my hand, making me swallow hard and my heart hammering in my ears.

"What is this?" I asked as I started to open it.

"One day when I was big, I gotted you that.  I gonna show you I want you be with me forever." He said softly as I stared at him with wide eyes. Inside the box was very obviously an engagement ring.

"K-kookie...I will always be with you, but are you sure that's what you wanted to say?" I asked, my stomach doing somersaults.

"Yeah, I apposed to say a lot of stuff but I forgetted it all." He replied, giving me a small smile.

"That's ok, baby.  I will be with your forever but I need to make sure to talk to you when you are big too." I said, putting a hand on his cheek. We laid there like that for a minute and I closed the lid of the ring box.  He looked at me and his eyes got watery, his chin quivering.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling that familiar ache in my heart.

"You no like it?" He asked, his voice sounding so dejected.

"No, baby I love it!  It's so beautiful, and I can't wait to wear it." I said opening the box and slipping the ring onto my finger, anything to keep him happy. 

"Jinnie said the ring he weared means he gonna marry his daddy.  That mean I gonna get to marry you?" He asked, his teary eyes looking bright and hopeful.

"If you want to marry me baby boy, then yes it does." I replied leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good cause I wants to marry you." He replied, snuggling up next to me.  Holy shit, did I really just get engaged to Kookie? I sure hope Jungkook remembered the next time he came out of headspace.

_______________________  
_______________________

       

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

I woke up way too hot and unable to move.  His body was on top of me and rendering me immobile.

"Baby? I can't move.  I have to pee." I said running my fingernails up his side.  He grunted and wiggled off of me just enough for me to slip out from under him with a sigh.   I went to the bathroom and as I washed my hands I looked at the ring on my finger.  So it wasn't a dream.  I walked back to the bed and laid on my side facing him.  He cracked his eyes open and gave me a small smile.

"Morning babe." He said in his gruff voice.  I cupped his cheek and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, still swollen from sleep.

"Good morning oppa.  How are you feeling?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.  He wrinkled his forehead as he looked down at the bed before his eyes went wide.  He smacked his hand over his face and laid back into the pillow, groaning loudly.

"I am the biggest fucking idiot ever.  I cannot believe I did that." he said, letting out a huff of air.  The anxiety I had been feeling only intensified as my heart started to beat harder.

"Oh...are you talking about...." I trailed off.

"Yes.  I can't believe I proposed that way.  I had a whole big thing planned for a dinner in a few weeks and I ruined it.  Ugh I'm so stupid." he groaned, covering his face with both of his hands now.

"So, you really did want to propose?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, just...not that way." he sighed, still keeping his hands over his face.  I pulled them off and cupped his face before kissing him passionately.

"I don't care if it wasn't a big or grand proposal Jungkook.  It was the sweetest moment and I wouldn't change it for anything.  You are my world and as long as I get to have you, I don't care how it happens." I replied, searching his eyes.  HIs eyes teared up as he pulled me down onto him, kissing me with so much heart and feeling behind it. 

"Let me make love to you, please." he asked out of breath.  I nodded as he rolled us over and got on top of me.  Before long he was sinking himself into me and moving slowly and sensually, kissing me the entire time.  When we finished, we showered and spent the day cuddled on the couch. Later when we were back in bed for the night, I heard him letting out soft sighs every couple of minutes.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked, spreading my fingers over his bare chest.

"I just....I just hate that she didn't tell me how she really felt until right before she left.  I never got to experience her as a mother.  And now, she's gone." he said quietly. 

"I'm sorry, Jungkook.  I truly am.  I would do anything I could to give you more time with her." I said softly.  He wiped the corner of his eye before letting out a bit of a chuckle.

"I know you really do love me, because you hated her." he laughed, shaking his head.

"I didn't hate her necessarily.  I hated what she did to you and how she treated you, but I really didn't know her to say I hated her." I responded, kissing his chest.   Hery se rubbed my back and kissed my forehead as he let out another sigh.  I knew he had to have been hurting quite a bit, but after the huge meltdown he had, he seemed to be holding it together pretty well.  He actually stayed in a pretty decent frame of mind over the next several days, even as he laid her to rest.  His mother didn't want a funeral so he kept things simple with just the two of us at her graveside. After that, he seemed to be more at ease.  I think it was a sense of closure for him, to know that they were both at peace now. 

*****

"If you don't want to be late to the park, you better hurry, baby!" I called up the stairs.

"I just gots to potty!" he shouted back down at me, making me grin.

"Alright, go potty and then we will go." I called back.  After a few minutes he came tromping down the stairs, a big grin on his face.

"Here, sweet boy, you need to put your scarf on.  It's cold today and we don't want you getting sick." I said, wrapping the soft, cream colored scarf around his neck.

"I really hot." he said, looking so bundled up in his puffy jacket, scarf and gloves.

"Well, let's go outside now baby.  You won't be hot anymore." I laughed, offering him my hand.  As soon as the door opened and we stepped outside he shivered before giggling.

"You right, I not hot anymore." He said as he gave a little shiver, walking quickly to the car.

"Are you sure you boys really want to play at the park?  Isn't it too cold?" I asked, as I buckled him up.

"No, we stay warm when we runned around." he replied, smiling at me with his big grin.  He chattered on excitedly as we made our way to the park.  Everyone was already there and as I unbuckled him, he took off, tackling Jimin who was not suspecting it.  They both broke into a fit of giggles causing Tae and Jinnie to jump on them as well.

"I'm glad to see him back to normal." Namjoon said as I sat on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, he was pretty rough there for a while." I said, smiling as I didn't take my eyes off of my happy boy.

"You had it pretty rough too.  I'm relieved things worked out." Yoongi replied.  I looked at them all to see fond smiles on their faces as well.

"I appreciate it a lot.  It was really hard there for a little bit.  Seeing him in so much pain, and having gone through that myself, I knew how he must have been feeling.  I wanted nothing more than to help him through that but when he said he didn't want me, it was like a knife to the heart.  I know it was all said in grief but at the time it was heartbreaking." I answered, letting out a sigh at the still too-fresh memory.  Hoseok's went wide as he darted his hand out and grabbed my wrist.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!" he shrieked, making the boys all look over in our direction.

"It's ok boys!  Uncle Hobi is just being silly." I shouted as they all giggled and resumed playing.

"What the fuck?!" Yoongi asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Is that...real?" Namjoon asked, his eyebrow raised.

"It is.  I haven't seen you guys since but...Kookie proposed." I said, unable to keep the flush from my cheeks.

"Wait, wait, wait.  Kookie proposed?" Hoseok asked, positively beaming.

"Yeah, he felt really bad for saying that he didn't want me.  He just rolled over to the nightstand, pulled out the box and told me that when he was big he got me something to show he wanted to be with me forever.  I had no idea what to do, but I accepted and he got so excited saying that Jinnie said that since he wears a ring that means he is going to get married.  He then asked if we were going to get married and I told him if he wanted to.  The next morning Jungkook was so embarrassed cause he apparently had some big dinner planned but I told him I was happy with my sweet proposal." I said, feeling misty eyed at the thought of how sweet he was.

"That is probably the cutest damn thing I have ever heard in my life.  Kookie proposed to you." Yoongi said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm happy for you both." Namjoon said, throwing and arm over my shoulders and pulling me into him. 

"Daddy, it so cold!!" Jiminie shouted, running up to Yoongi and rubbing his bright pink nose against against him.  He sat on Yoongi's lap as they cuddled close, making Jimin grin.  We heard loud laughter as the boys ran around the park, Kookie somehow losing his scarf along the way.

"Kookie!  Get your scarf, baby!  You don't want to get sick." I shouted to him.

"I losed it, Mommy!  I dunno where it is!" he said, shrugging.  I sighed as we started looking for the scarf, eventually finding it half buried in the sandbox. 

"Well, you can't wear it now all full of sand baby.  We better get inside where it is warm or you will get sick." I said as I led him back to the benches.

"I no wanna leave!  I wanna play with Jinnie and Taetae and Jiminie!" Kookie pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.

"How about we move this to my house so we can all warm up and have some hot cocoa?" Yoongi offered.

"YAY HOT COCOA!" Jinnie shouted, leaping onto Namjoon.  We all gathered our things and headed off to Yoongi's to warm up.

____________________  
____________________

 

       

 


	61. Final

When we arrived at Yoongi's, we all undressed our littles from their winter gear. I grinned at Kookie's silly smile as I took his gloves off.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked, poking at his belly. He grabbed my hand with both of his and looked down at it. He allowed one of his pointer fingers to spin my ring back and forth on my finger as he giggled.

"I gonna marry Mommy." He replied, smiling sweetly.

"Yes you are, my prince." I replied kissing his cheek.

"Oh my lord, I think my heart is gonna explode." Hobi teased, putting his hand on his chest.

"Daddy, Kookie and Noona gonna get married?" Jiminie asked, excited.

"Yes, baby boy, they are going to get married just like Uncle Joonie and Jinnie." Yoongi answered, pecking Jimin's pink cheeks.

"Daddy I wants to get married too!" Taetae said, holding onto Hoseok.  He cleared his throat loudly and turned beet red, making Namjoon and I giggle.

"Someday, baby." he said, ruffling Tae's hair.

"Me too, Daddy?!" Jiminie asked, looking at Yoongi with his eyes wide and big smile on his face.

"Sure, Jiminie, some day we can." Yoongi replied, removing Jimin's gloves.

"Daddy, we all are gonna get married!" Jinnie responded, giggling as Namjoon took off his coat.

"Sure thing, prince." he replied, holding Jin's hand.  We all followed Yoongi to the kitchen where we all made hot cocoa, warming us inside and setting the boys in a fit of giggles.  Kookie leaned against my side, letting out a few yawns as we stood around chatting.

"Are you feeling sleepy, Kookie?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah I sleepy, Mommy." he said, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Why don't we all go in the living room so we can have cuddle time?" Hoseok suggested, the littles all smiling and giggling as they ran to the living room.

"Pick out your blankets, boys." Yoongi called as we made our way to the living room as well.  They all ran over to a large chest that was against the wall, opening it and rifling through the blankets that were folded inside.

"Mommy, I gets a red one." Kookie said, coming over and putting the blanket on the couch beside me before straddling me and snuggling up to me.  I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his back , tucking it around him as he laid his head on my shoulder.  The rest of the littles all cuddled their caregivers in the same position, hearing content sighs or slight giggles as they got settled.  As we all talked seemingly all of them started to get sleepy, between being comfy and it being close to naptime.  I couldn't help but notice Namjoon get quiet and his face serious as he cleared his throat before swatting at Jin's butt.

"Ow, Daddy that hurt!" Jin said, taking his hand behind him and rubbing his butt.

"You know why I did that, now behave yourself." Namjoon said, seriously.  Jinnie got a slight mischevious smile before settling back against Namjoon, letting out a sigh, wiggling around quite a bit.  Hoseok just smirked as he noticed Namjoon's composure.

"Jinnie I will really give you a spanking if you don't stop.  That, or you will go nap by yourself. We are not at home, you can't just do that whenever you want.  You have to be patient like a good boy and wait until we get home." Namjoon said in a low voice in Jin's ear.

"But Daddy..." Jin pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.  He leaned forward and whispered something in Jin's ear, making his eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry, Daddy.  Please don't punish me." Jinnie said sadly.

"Don't make me have to.  Please, baby, just be a good boy." he responded, running his thumb over Jin's cheek.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Jinnie replied, giving Namjoon a peck before laying back down against him, remaining still this time.

"Tae tried to do that to me on the ferris wheel at the fair not long ago.  That was embarrassing."  Hoseok laughed, rubbing a sleeping Tae's back.

"I hate when Jiminie gets that way in public.  Last time we were at the damn park!  He just walked right up and sat on me and started grinding down.  I thought the old lady on the next bench over was going to have a heart attack." Yoongi added.

"Daddy, you not apposed to tell!" Jiminie said in a sleepy voice against Yoongi's neck.  Yoongi chuckled and kissed his cheek before leaning his head against Jimin's. 

"Thankfully I haven't had any experiences like that." I giggled as I rubbed Kookie's back.  He had fallen fast asleep against me, lips barely touching my neck, making chills raise over my skin. As we all chatted, I could help but look over the the couples in the room.  We were all so different but we all had one thing in common; the littles cuddled on our laps were our entire world.  I loved Jungkook more than I thought it was possible to love another human being. He had such a kind and sweet heart.  He was so caring in and out of headspace.  He was always thinking of others and finding ways to make us smile and laugh.  I concentrated on the feeling of his firm body against mine, his warm breath being puffed out onto my neck and shoulder.  I felt my heart swell and suddenly got overwhelmed with emotion.  I couldn't help but have tears slipping out of my eyes before I even realized they were coming.

"Hey, you ok?" Hosoek asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, I'm amazing.  I don't know how to describe it but I just get so overwhelmed with love for him that it almost takes my breath away." I said, squeezing him slightly. 

"I know exactly what you mean." Yoongi replied, letting out a sigh through his smile he squeezed Jimin to him.

"They tend to do that to us." Namjoon responded. 

"It's a powerful thing, falling for such pure souls." Hoseok added as Tae shifted and mumbled "daddy" in his sleep.  Hoseok chuckled and kissed Tae softly on his head.

"I hope things are always going to be as they are right now. Don't get me wrong, if Jungkook decided tomorrow that he didn't want to be a little anymore, I would miss this part of him, but I would still love him every bit as much as I do at this exact moment." I replied.

"Exactly.  Jin and I actually had a conversation about that one day.  He mentioned wanting to adopt children one day, which I am all for.  He then told me he was afraid I may not love him anymore if we do because he said he probably won't be able to be a little anymore.  I told him that is the last thing in the world he has to worry about." Namjoon said, resting his head against Jin's with a smile. Kookie started shifting on me as he lifted up his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?"I asked, running my hand through his puffy hair.

"No, i just waked up.  Can I has a kiss?" He asked giving me a sweet smile.

"Always, my sweet baby boy." I replied.  I took my hands and cupped his cheeks softly while leaning in and kissing him on his full, puffy lips.  He hummed against my lips and let out a soft sigh as he leaned back, a smile plastered across his face.

"I love you, Mommy, forever and ever and ever." He said holding my hands.

"Oh, my sweet prince.  I love you forever and ever and ever too." I replied, putting his hands over my heart.  I stared into his eyes and could see everything I could ever possibly want in life right in front of me, and from the bottom of my heart, I thanked Namjoon for bringing this angel into my life.

_______________________  
_______________________

I'm kinda sad it is over 

 

  

### Notes:

> Thank you all so so much for reading this fanfic.  I hope you enjoyed it. I am so happy for the positive response that I have gotten from everyone so far.  Writing this fanfic also opened my eyes to little culture, and I think it is adorable.  Like I have said, I eventually plan on writing spin-offs from this book, each featuring around a different couple.  I also have the sequel to Yes Sir planned as well. BUT my very first ship book will be out next.  Look for the first chapter tomorrow.  It is entitled "Soulmate".  I hope you can enjoy that one as well.  Thank you all for the love and support you have given me and I will do my best to keep bringing you stories you like.  사랑해요


End file.
